Xmeni Kłopotliwa mutacja
by Wanda ala Duska
Summary: Opowiadanie z 2001 roku, ponoć pierwsze w Polsce o Xmen: Evo.Alex Darkholme, córka Mystique w wyniku wielu wypadków ląduje w Instytucie Xavier'a. A tam jej przygoda dopiero się zaczyna...
1. Chapter 1

**UWAGA! To opowiadanie pisałam przed obejrzeniem nowych odcinków X-menów. Może być tu parę złych faktów. Możecie też spotkać się z takimi słowami jak „Xawier" a nie jak się to poprawnie pisze „Xavier" (to też możecie spotkać). Może być też „Spike", a nie „Spyke". Tak samo z Mystique. Nie wiedziałam jak się pisze, więc pisałam po prostu Mistick. Miłego czytania!  (przypis dotyczący 1 sezonu X-men: Evo. Opowiadanie zaczęte w 2001 roku, zakończone w 2003. Ponoć pierwsze opowiadanie o X-men: Evo w Polsce, jak to twierdziła pierwsza, polska strona o tym serialu...)  
**

Uciekała z dzieckiem przed złym człowiekiem. Biegła przez las, a za nią wilki. Wbiegła na most. Wilki pociągnęły ją za płaszcz.  
-Zostawcie mnie!- krzyczała Mistick. Dziecko wypadło jej z rąk i wpadło do wody.-Nie!- krzyknęła matka. Podleciała do niej postać.-Czemu mi to robisz!- zrozpaczona kobieta załamywała ręce. Magneto tylko odwrócił się i odleciał do zamku. Zostało mu jeszcze drugie dziecko, na którym mógł testować genetykę. Mistick nie miała wyboru. Wróciła szybko do zamku i starała się jak najszybciej zabrać swoją córkę. Magneto zaczął następne eksperymenty na dziecku.-Nie!- kobieta skoczyła i w mgnieniu oka znalazła się obok stołu eksperymentalnego. Porwała dziecko i znowu uciekała. Tym razem w drugą stronę. Niebiesko skóra wbiegła w las i skoczyła w jakiś tunel. Naturalnie nikt jej nie znalazł. Przeczekała tam najgorsze i ruszyła dalej. Znalazła swój statek i poleciała do cywilizacji. Zmieniła się w normalnego człowieka i poszła do swego mieszkania.Dziewczynka, kiedy miała kilka lat i umiała mówić poznała Pietra. Był adoptowany przez jakąś rodzinę. Mieszkali w Nowym Jorku. Zostali najlepszymi kumplami. Chodzili razem do przedszkola, a potem do podstawówki.  
Ale Alex miała jeszcze inne obowiązki w domu. Matka uczyła jej sztuki walki.  
Mistick wiedziała, że jej pociecha będzie mutantką w przyszłości.

Był piękny zimowy poranek. Alex była na obozie narciarskim. Tego wieczora była zabawa nocna. Pojechała na narty. Całkiem nieźle się bawiła. Ale nadeszła zabawa. Trzeba było uciekać przed „rozbójnikiem" i chować się po lesie.  
Niestety to nie był inteligentny pomysł. W lesie było pełno wilków i lisów, a jedenastoletnie dzieci nie potrafiły jeszcze szybko biegać.  
Alex schowała się pod przewróconym drzewem. Nikt nie mógł jej znaleźć. W końcu krzyczeli, że już jest koniec zabawy. Ale dziewczynka niczego nie słyszała. Leżała pod tą kłodą i zamarzała. Ale czego się nie robi dla zabawy.  
-Auuuu!- usłyszała. To wilk wył. Przestraszyła się i natychmiast wyszła spod drzewa. Zobaczyła wokół siebie wilki. Podchodziły do niej łapczywie.  
-Zostawcie mnie!- krzyczała dziewczynka. „Gdybym była kimś, silniejszym. Na przykład Rafałem"- pomyślała Alex (Rafał to jej kadra z obozu). Zaczęła płakać. Ale nie usłyszała swojego głosu. Słyszała lamentowanie jakiegoś mężczyzny. Znała ten głos. Spojrzała na swe ręce. Zauważyła, że nie są one malutkie i chudziutkie. Teraz były silne i duże. Popatrzyła w dół. Była wyżej niż zwykle.  
Obejrzała się. Wilki wciąż się do niej zbliżały. Dziewczynka przeskoczyła drzewo i zaczęła biec w stronę polanki. Słyszała już głosy obozowiczów. „Alex! Alex!"- krzyczeli. Szukali jej od dłuższego czasu.  
-Już biegnę!- krzyknęła dziewczynka. Zbiegła ze zbocza. Potknęła się o jakiś pieniek. Dobiegły do niej wilki i zaczęły gryźć.  
-Odczepcie się!- krzyczała. Ale wciąż słychać było męski głos zamiast głosiku małej dziewczynki. Podrapały ją w nogę, ręce i twarz. Odepchnęła jedno zwierzę i szybko wstała. Zaczęła biec. Noga strasznie ją bolała. Przewróciła się i poturlała ze zbocza. Na sam dół. Pod nogi jednego z opiekunów. Tamten cofnął się parę kroków na początku. Potem podszedł do bezwładnego ciała i je odwrócił tak, aby widać było twarz.  
-Hej Rafał! Podejdź no tu!- krzyknął. Polak przybiegł do kolegi.  
-Co się dzieje?- zapytał.  
-Znalazłem coś ciekawego!- odpowiedział. Pokazał na twarz ciała.  
-Przecież…to ja!- zaczął mężczyzna.- Ale… to nie możliwe!  
Podbiegło do nich parę osób. Dziewczyna Rafała spojrzała wystraszona na ciało.  
-No dobra…, który z was jest prawdziwy?

W końcu zdecydowali drugiego Rafała wziąć do domu. Tzn. obozowego domu.  
Alex obudziła się. Wciąż była pod postacią kadry.  
Do pokoju wszedł właśnie ten instruktor.  
-Kim jesteś?- zapytał.- Czy ja to ty?  
Dziewczynka na początku nie wiedziała, o co chodzi.  
Skoczyła na inne łóżko. „Jak się to wyłącza!"- pomyślała. Po czym spojrzała na Rafała.  
-Ty jesteś sobą.- odpowiedziała jego głosem. Mężczyzna odetchnął.- A JA NIE WIEM JAK SIĘ TO WYŁĄCZA!- wrzasnęła po chwili.  
-Co takiego?- zaciekawił się instruktor.  
-To!- pokazała na siebie.  
-Chwila. Ty wcale nie jesteś moim sobowtórem?  
-W pewnym sensie…- powiedziała po chwili dziewczynka. „Chcę być już sobą"- myślała dziewczynka i zaczęła płakać. Znowuż spojrzała na Rafała. Tamten przyglądał się jedenastolatce wybałuszonymi oczami.  
-Alex! To ty!- kadra była naprawdę zdenerwowana. Dziewczynka spojrzała na ręce. Znowu były chude i drobniutkie. Jedenastolatka zaczęła skakać po całym łóżku.  
-Jestem sobą! Jestem sobą!- wrzeszczała.

Po paru godzinach od tego zdarzenia przyjechała matka dziewczynki.  
-Zabieram moją córkę.- poinformowała. Alex posłusznie spakowała rzeczy i wróciła do domu.  
-Dlaczego nie mogłam tam zostać?- żaliła się dziewczynka.  
-Bo źli ludzie by ciebie złapali.- wytłumaczyła matka.- Strzeż się X-menów! To nasi wrogowie.

Parę lat później ujawniła się następna niezwykła umiejętność.  
Wszyscy się cieszyli gdyż mieli partnera/partnerkę na dyskotekę. Alex też miała. Był to jej odwieczny kumpel Pietro. Ubrała się ładnie i gustownie. Teraz czekała tylko na dzwonek do drzwi. Ale usłyszała głos telefonu. Podeszła do niego i odebrała.  
-_Alex?_- usłyszała po drugiej stronie.  
-Tak to ja.  
-_To ja. Pietro!_- dziewczyna była nie lada zaskoczona. Chłopak mówił przez nos i ledwo go było słychać.  
-Co ci się stało!- zmartwiła się przyjaciółka.  
-_Nabawiłem się przeziębienia. Wybacz…ale nie mogę pójść z tobą na imprezę._- i odłożył słuchawkę.  
-Co?- dziewczyna niemal płakała. Jeżeli pójdzie na dyskotekę bez partnera, wszystkie dziewczyny będą się z niej naśmiewać do koca życia! Musiała znaleźć jakiegoś chłopaka.  
Wybrała wszystkie numery z książeczki telefonicznej. Żaden nie mógł. I wpadła na pomysł. Mogłaby zmienić się w jakiegoś przystojniaka. Ale po chwili uznała, że to głupi pomysł. Jakiś gość wchodzi na imprezę bez partnerki? Gdzie by wtedy była Alex? Co chwila chodzić do łazienki i zmieniać się? Przecież to głupie!  
Ech… co robić?  
Nagle jej ręka wyciągnęła się przed siebie. Pociągnęła za sobą właścicielkę. Alex spadła na podłogę. Powiedziała jakieś przekleństwo i powoli wstała. Otrzepała się z kurzu i popatrzyła przed siebie, po czym się odwróciła. Ale po chwili ponownie spojrzała w tamto miejsce. Stała tam jej kopia. Idealna kopia. Dziewczyna (kopia) podeszła do biurka i zaczęła robić lekcje. Ta prawdziwa Alex czuła jak ta druga odrabiała lekcje. Zapamiętywała liczby, przykłady itp. Dziewczyna (ta prawdziwa) wyciągnęła rękę i zapragnęła zniknięcia klona. Tamten zamienił się w jakiś pył, który potem wędrował do czubka palca Alex. Dziewczyna była zdumiona.  
Ale nie chciała jej w tej chwili mówić o tym. Ubrała się szykownie.  
Wyciągnęła rękę. Zobaczyła swoją kopię. Fajnie. Ale co teraz? Nie wygląda jak chłopak. Zaraz. Ja mogę!- pomyślała. Skupiła się i zmieniła się w jakiegoś faceta, którego widziała w telewizji. Spojrzała przed siebie. Klon tez się zmienił! To było nowe odkrycie.  
-Jestem niezniszczalna…- szepnęła do siebie. Zmieniła się w swoją postać. Przypilnowała, aby klon tego nie zrobił.

Wróciła z imprezy zmęczona. Matka stała przed drzwiami.  
-Miałaś wrócić pół godziny temu!- zamartwiała się kobieta.  
-Spokojnie.- odpowiedziała opanowana Alex.- Nic przecież nie mogło się mnie stać.  
-Owszem mogło!- odpowiedziała matka.- A z kim poszłaś na imprezę? Przecież Pietro jest chory…  
-A…odkryłam coś nowego!- szepnęła dziewczyna.  
-A co takiego?- zdziwiła się Mistick.  
-Patrz.- wyciągnęła rękę. Złoty pył wyleciał z palca wskazującego i po chwili widziały klona Alex.- Fajnie, nie?  
Matka nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom.  
-Owszem. Fajne, przydatne i niebezpieczne.- odwróciła się do córki.- Pod żadnym pozorem nikomu nie pokazuj swoich mocy. Dopiero wtedy możesz, kiedy uznam to za konieczne i bezpieczne.- rzekła matka.  
-Ale…mamo…- dziewczyna posmutniała.  
-Ani słowa! Nie rób tego!


	2. Chapter 2

Dziewczyna jak zawsze rano wzięła szybki prysznic, zjadła śniadanie i wybiegła z domu. Spotkała się z Pietrem Maksimo i razem poszli do szkoły.  
-Odrobiłeś lekcje?- zapytała się Alex.  
-Pewnie!  
-Co robimy po lekcjach?  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na zegarek.  
-O rany! Jak się nie pospieszymy spóźnimy się!  
-Oto się nie martw.- Pietro złapał dziewczynę za rękę. Po chwili czuć było jak pędzą. Alex z początku się przeraziła ale potem przestała się tym przejmować. Zatrzymali się zaraz przed szkołą.  
-Wow! Kiedy się dowiedziałeś o swojej zdolności?  
-Podczas wolnych dni. Fajnie nie?- zadowolił się Pietro.  
-Fajnie ale... nie pokazuj tego publicznie.  
-A niby dlaczego?

-A chcesz, aby „Przyjaciele Ludzkości" ciebie złapali!  
Zapał Maksima zdecydowanie się zmniejszył.  
-Chodź my już. Wrócimy do tego później.- nastolatce weszli do szkoły. Jak zwykle klasówki, odpytywania i prace domowe. Nie będę tego opisywać, bo chyba wszyscy wiedzą jak to jest.  
Alex wróciła do domu. Rzuciła plecak na krzesło i skoczyła na łóżko. Ma teraz parę wolnych godzin. Do mieszkania weszła matka.  
-Dostałam pracę!- podzieliła się informacjami z córką. Dziewczyna wstała gwałtownie z łóżka.  
-Naprawdę!- skoczyła na matkę i cieszyła się razem z nią. Tak dawno Mistick nie miała pracy...  
-Ale to oznacza przeprowadzkę.- poinformowała kobieta. Radość Alex została przystopowana.  
-Jak to… ale… moi znajomi… przyjaciele…- żaliła się dziewczyna.  
-Przykro mi. Nowa praca wymaga poświęceń.- matka wyszła z pokoju.- Pakuj się!- usłyszała po chwili córka. Smutna podeszła do szuflad i wyciągała z nich wszystko. Kochała swoją matkę. Dla niej poświęciłaby życie. Ale wiedziała, że coś przed nią ukrywa.

Minął rok jak z bicza strzelił. Od tego czasu jest w nowym mieście. Nowi znajomi... nowe możliwości. Ostatnio ćwiczyła bardzo intensywnie.  
Pisała kolejny list do przyjaciela.  
„Drogi Pietro..." i tu się zatrzymała. Nie wiedziała co pisać. Chciała się podzielić z kumplem tajemnicą ale nie mogła. Zakaz. Wyrwała kartkę i wyrzuciła do śmieci.  
-Kochanie! Jesteś gotowa!- zapytała troskliwie Mistick.  
-Już momencik!- dziewczynie przypomniało się, że idzie z klasą matki do ZOO. Nudy- pomyślała. Ale co miała zrobić? Była córką dyrektorki. Wprawdzie nie jej szkoły, ale matka uznała, że przyda się Alex parę informacji na temat zwierzaków zza granicy.

Zatrzymali się przy wybiegu dla misiów polarnych. Licealiści musieli notować informacje na temat tych zwierzaczków. Alex jednak interesowało co innego. Zobaczyła, że jakieś dziecko weszło na kratę i było przy samym brzegu. Pod kratą widać było wodę. Należała ona do części wybiegu niedźwiedzi polarnych. Dziewczyna natychmiast przeskoczyła poręcz i po chwili znalazła się przy dziecku. Podniosła je i podała rodzicom. Nie minęła sekunda, a krata pod Alex rozerwała się. Dziewczyna wpadła do lodowatej wody. Wszyscy popatrzyli w dół i przyglądali się rozwojowi sytuacji.Niedźwiedzie wpłynęły do wody i podpływały do Alex. Ta tylko zanurkowała głęboko i wynurzyła się po drugiej stronie bajorka. Podbiegła do ściany i starała się wspiąć na nią. Po chwili odwróciła się i uznała, że to był bardzo głupi pomysł. Była otoczona przez niedźwiadki.

Dyrektorka spacerowała sobie po ZOO pod postacią ucznia. Niedługo potem usłyszała głosy dopingujące ludzi. Pobiegła w tamtą stronę. Zobaczyła tłum przed wybiegiem dla groźnych zwierząt. Dopchała się na sam początek. Ujrzała tam swoją córkę walczącą o życie.  
-Nie!- krzyknęła i skoczyła do środka. Ludność tylko wiwatowała. Mistick będąc na dole zmieniła się w niedźwiedzia polarnego.  
-To nie fair!- ktoś krzyknął z tłumu.  
Kobieta skoczyła na zwierzaki i poczęła z nimi walczyć. W tym czasie Alex starała się uciec. Ale nie było dokąd. Wszystkie ściany gładkie.  
W tym czasie Mistick mocno oberwała. Wylądowała nieprzytomna na zimnej ziemi. Zamieniła się w swoją postać. Po chwili zaczęła się unosić.  
-Mamo...- szepnęła dziewczyna.- Chwila! Moment!- zaczęła krzyczeć. Zobaczyła przed sobą misia. I wpadła na głupi pomysł. Skoczyła na zwierzaka, odbiła się od niego i starała się dosięgnąć krat. Były tak daleko- wydawało się dziewczynie. Ale po chwilce poczuła metaliczne zimno. Złapała się mocno prętów i podciągnęła. A przynajmniej próbowała. Ktoś jej pomógł. Ale zniknął po chwili. Nie zdążyła podziękować.  
Poszukała swojej matki w tłumie. Nigdzie jej nie było widać. Mignęło jej coś przed oczyma. Jakiś facet niósł na ramieniu właśnie jej matkę. Podbiegła do niego i skoczyła na drugie ramię.  
-ZOSTAW JĄ!- krzyczała. Ale po chwili spadła z obolałymi rękoma. Nigdy ją tak nie bolały. Co on, ma kości z metalu czy jak?- pomyślała dziewczyna.  
-To twoja znajoma?- usłyszała delikatny i opanowany głos. Odwróciła się i zauważyła rudowłosą dziewczynę o niebieskich oczach.  
-Powiedzmy…- odpowiedziała Alex.  
-Jestem Jean Grey. Chcemy jej pomóc.- wytłumaczyła rudowłosa. Jean Grey? Skąd znam to nazwisko- zastanawiała się córka Mistick. Nagle ją olśniło.  
-A czy przypadkiem nie jesteście jej wrogami?  
-Może jesteśmy, ale…pomagamy każdemu.  
Alex nie miała wyboru. Znowu. Poszła z nimi do instytutu. Wolverine (tak miał na imię mężczyzna, który nosił mistyczkę) położył kobietę na łóżku szpitalnym (tak nawiasem mówiąc, instytut był zaopatrzony w pokój szpitalny). Do pomieszczenia wjechał jakiś łysy pan na wózku inwalidzkim. Alex siedziała nad ciałem matki.  
-Co się stało?- zapytał się inwalida.  
-Bójka na wybiegu dla niedźwiedzi polarnych.- odpowiedział Wolverine. Inwalida spojrzał na niego spode łba. Podjechał do ciała Mistick.  
-Co ona tam robiła?- szepnął.  
-Ratowała życie tej dziewczynie.- stwierdziła Jean pokazując na Alex.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na dziewczynę.  
-Jutro powinna być w formie.- rzekł inwalida. „Profesor Xavier"- pomyślała Alex.- Pocieszający mutant.

Matka wyzdrowiała szybko i obie wróciły do mieszkania.  
-Mam dla ciebie zadanie córeczko.- zaczęła Mistick, kiedy zamknęła drzwi.  
-Jakie?- dziewczyna poszła do pokoju i rzuciła plecak na łóżko.  
-Okryto nowego mutanta. Twoim zadaniem jest nie dopuścić do tego, aby Xavier go zdobył.  
-A gdzie go znajdę?- Alex było w sumie obojętne kto, po czyjej stronie jest. Ona stara się być neutralna. Ale jej matka pracuje dla Magneta.  
-W starym hangarze, przy liceum Bayville. Tam gdzie pracuję.  
Dziewczyna przytaknęła i wyskoczyła z okna. Szybko zmieniła się w białego gołębia i odleciała.

Wleciała przez rozbite okno. W środku było ciemno. Wszędzie pełno pajęczyn i kurzu. Gdy znalazła się w środku z powrotem stała się sobą. Wylądowała na drewnianej podłodze. Zaskrzypiała głośno, kiedy upadła. Alex wstała i rozejrzała się. Nad nią znajdował się drewniany balkonik. Poręcz tylko była metalowa. A tam zawieszone były lampki naftowe. Słabo oświetlały ale można było się przyzwyczaić. Dostrzegła też, że owe lampki są wszędzie.  
Zaczęła iść w stronę drugiej ściany. Wydawało jej się, że widzi tam jakieś przejście do następnego pomieszczenia. Nie myliła się. Zauważyła wyrwane z zawiasów drzwi. Właśnie po nich przeszła. Były połamane i trochę spalone.  
Popatrzyła przed siebie. Wybałuszyła oczy. Widziała całe kopce biżuterii i drogocennych rzeczy. Schyliła się i podniosła jakąś bransoletę.  
-Kim jesteś?- usłyszała nagle zza siebie. Dostrzegła lekkie światło, które dochodziło od strony głosu. Przy tym słychać było cichy syk.  
Wstała powoli i odwróciła się. Zauważyła chłopaka dość dobrze zbudowanego. Był także wysokiego wzrostu. Na głowie widniała bujna, ruda czupryna. Pod nią ledwo było widać oczy. A one były bardzo charakterystyczne. Otóż białko wcale nie było białe ale czarne, a źrenice czerwone. Nie miał tęczówki.  
Alex popatrzyła na rękę chłopaka. Trzymał w niej kartę do gry. Był to As Pik. Ale nie wyglądała tak normalnie. Miała złoty blask i wydawała syk.  
-Kim jesteś?- ponowił pytanie chłopak.  
Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę.  
-Jestem Alex.- przedstawiła się.- A ty?- dodała po chwili.  
Chłopak nie odwzajemnił przywitania.  
-Gambit.- odpowiedział krótko, ale rzeczowo. Przez chwile panowała cisza.  
-To twoje?- zapytała dziewczyna pokazując na skarby. Chłopak rzucił gdzieś kartę. Po chwili słychać było huk i widać było spadającą ścianę.  
-Ta. A co?- popatrzył na nią groźnie. Podszedł do zapalnika światła. Wszędzie zrobiło się jaśniej.  
-To twoja mutacja?- zdziwiła się Alex.  
-A twoja to zmiana w białego gołębia?- dodał Gambit.  
-Niezupełnie.- szepnęła.  
-Należysz do nich?- zagadał po następnej chwili ciszy.  
-Do kogo?- Alex zaczęła się wspinać po górze złota. Szła za nowym kolegą.  
-No…do X-menów.  
-Nie…nie należę do nich.- odpowiedziała spokojnie.  
-To z kim trzymasz?- zaciekawił się Gambit.  
-Z nikim.- rzekła powoli.- Mistick - nie chciała zdradzić, że owa osoba jest jej matką. Zakazała jej (Mistick) to mówić. Dla bezpieczeństwa.- wysłała mnie tu po ciebie. Abyś się do nas przyłączył. Ja osobiście szukam tylko przyjaciół. Nie chce nikogo zmuszać ani kłamać mu, że z nami będzie najlepiej.  
Chłopak patrzył na nią zdziwionym wzrokiem.  
-Przynajmniej jesteś szczera.- pocieszał Gambit.- Ale i tak jestem już z X-men'ami.  
Alex podniosła głowę.  
-Jak to? Już tu byli?- zaciekawiła się.  
-Owszem. A zaraz będzie policja aby odebrać łup. Jeżeli nie chcesz aby wsadzono cię do paki, to radzę stąd znikać.- odpowiedział biorąc plecak na plecy.  
-To cześć!- Alex zmieniła się w gołębia i wyleciała przez okno. Chłopak odprowadzał ją wzrokiem do okna, a potem sam wybiegł z magazynu.

Wleciała do domu. Zmieniła się w swoją postać i poszła do kuchni coś wypić.  
-I co?- słychać było krzyk matki biorącej prysznic.  
-I nic.- odpowiedziała posłusznie córka.- X-meni byli pierwsi. Kobieta wyszła z łazienki. Wycierała swoje ostro czerwone włosy.  
-Potrzebujemy sprzymierzeńców.- syknęła Mistick. Wyjrzała przez okno swymi przezroczystymi oczami.  
-Xavier prawie zawsze nas wyprzedza. Na więcej nie możemy dopuścić.- wytłumaczyła matka.  
Dziewczyna rozumiała to. W wojnie zawsze są potrzebni sprzymierzeńcy.-Spakuj się i przygotuj ubrania na jutro.- zmieniła temat mistyczka. Alex pocałowała matkę w policzek i zrobiła co kazała.

Nie chodziła do liceum Bayville. Matka tłumaczyła, że lepiej się trzymać z dala od X-menów.  
Uczęszczała do jakiejś podrzędnej szkoły. Prawie nikogo nie znała, a jak już się tak działo, to nikt jej nie lubił. Nie wiedziała dokładnie dlaczego. Ale może po prostu nie podobało im się to, że miała przezroczyste oczy tak jak matka? Ale ni miała pewności.  
Wróciła do domu. Zastała wielki bałagan. Poprzewracane stoły, rozprute poduszki…  
-Mamo?- zaniepokoiła się dziewczyna. Nie usłyszała żadnej odpowiedzi.  
-Mamo!- powtórzyła głośniej. Brak reakcji. Zaczęła pośpiesznie przeszukiwać wszystkie pomieszczenia.  
-Mamo!  
Nigdzie jej nie było. Upadła na środku mieszkania i zaczęła płakać. Jednak szybko doszła do siebie i wyszła z domu. Spotkała po drodze panią dozorczynie.  
-Mama w domu?- zapytała.  
-Nie. Nie ma.- odpowiedziała spokojnie Alex.  
-No to mieszkania też nie ma. Nie płacicie rachunków. Pakujcie się i won z mojego bloku!- i poszła na wyższe piętra. Dziewczyna spojrzała na nią wściekle. Ale po chwili zbiegła ze schodów. Skierowała się w stronę instytutu.


	3. Chapter 3

Xavier siedział za biurkiem w swoim gabinecie. Wyczuł czyjś umysł. Zbliżał się. Wydawało się mu, że zna już ten tok myślenia. Sekundę później do pomieszczenia wparowała Alex. Podeszła do biurka i mocno uderzyła rękoma o blat.  
-Gdzie jest Mistick!- syknęła. Nie śmiała mówić, że to jej matka. Zwłaszcza gdy mistyczka zakazywała jej o tym mówić.  
Profesor spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.  
-Nie ma jej tu.- odpowiedział spokojnie.  
-Niech mi pan nie kłamie i mówi gdzie ona jest!- wrzasnęła.  
Do pokoju wbiegli X-meni.  
-Co się tu dzieje?- zapytał Wolverine.  
-Mistick zniknęła.- wytłumaczył Charles.  
-Nie zniknęła! Wy ją porwaliście!- krzyczała zdenerwowana Alex.  
-Nic takiego nie zrobiliśmy.- rzekła jakaś dziewczyna. Była średniego wzrostu. Włosy miała rude z białą grzywką. Była tej samej długości co reszta włosów. A te były ścięte do brody. Oczy miała zielone, a usta niebieskie nie wiedzieć czemu. Na rękach miała rękawiczki.  
-Idź do domu i ochłoń trochę. Kiedy…-zaczął profesor.  
-Ja nie mam domu!- rozpaczała dziewczyna.  
-To gdzie ty mieszkasz?- zapytał z niemieckim akcentem niebieski futrzak. Trochę dziwnie wyglądał. Trudno opisać. Ale miał granatowe włosy i cały był okryty niebieskim futrem. Nawet twarz. Oczy miał półprzezroczyste.  
-W tej chwili nigdzie. Mieszkałam z Mistick, ale kiedy zniknęła, przyszła dozorczyni i wywaliła mnie.  
-Dlatego, że nie było tej baby?- zdziwił się ciemno skóry chłopak. Miał nie więcej jak piętnaście lat. Jego blond czupryna była uczesana w dość niespotykany sposób. Po postawie można było wywnioskować, że to luzak i, że wychował się w mieście. Był również średniego wzrostu.  
-Nie. Nie zapłaciła rachunków.- odpowiedziała ze wstydem.- Dzisiaj miała to zrobić.  
-A masz jakiś znajomych, u których mogłabyś przenocować?- zapytała Jean.  
-Nie. Oni nie chcą mnie znać.- szepnęła. Nastąpiła głęboka cisza.  
-A dlaczego? No bo przecież, ten, nie masz żadnych niezwykłych mocy.- zirytowała się dziewczyna o kasztanowych włosach. Miała je spięte w kucyk.  
-Kitty…niektórzy ludzie szukają kozłów ofiarnych nie tylko w mutantach.- wytłumaczył dziewczynie Xavier.  
-No dobra. Koniec tego zebrania.- Wolverine wyganiał po kolei nastolatków z pomieszczenia.  
-Możesz zamieszkać u nas, dopóki Mistick się nie odnajdzie. Ale, jeżeli wolno spytać…co z twoją matką?- profesor patrzył podejrzliwie na dziewczynę.  
-Ona też zniknęła.- odpowiedziała Alex.  
-Dobrze. Zamieszkasz wobec tego z nami. Będziesz dzielić pokój z Jean. Tylko zdradź nam swoje imię.- mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.  
-Alex.  
-A nazwisko?  
-To nie jest ważne.- pokręciła głową.  
-Ale w szkole owszem.- wytłumaczył. Dziewczyna westchnęła.  
-Rikop.- wymyśliła na miejscu.  
-Dobrze. Będziesz uczęszczać do liceum Bayville razem z naszymi rekrutami.- rzekł profesor.- Pójdź do domu i zabierz swoje rzeczy. Potem rozpakuj się w swoim pokoju. Zaprowadzę cię do niego.  
-Dziękuję.

-A co ty tu robisz?- zapytała zdziwiona Jean, kiedy weszła do pokoju.  
-Mieszkam tu. Przynajmniej dopóki nie znajdzie się Mistick.- odpowiedziała Alex.  
-A…aha. Jak masz na imię?- zapytała się delikatnie.  
-Alex.- powiedziała dziewczyna schodząc z łóżka.  
-Miło mi.- Jean podeszła do swojego biurka i zaczęła odrabiać lekcje. Alex popatrzyła na nią dziwnym wzrokiem. Następnie wzruszyła ramionami i kończyła rozpakowywanie się.

Szkoła. Może inna ale szkoła. Szła za X-men'ami do klasy. A konkretnie za Kurtem. Już nawet poznała imię tego futrzaka. Tyle, że on miał jakiś zegarek, który powodował hologram. Widać było chłopaka jako normalnego człowieka. A ta o rudych włosach to Ruda. Natomiast ten ciemnoskóry chłopak to Even, a Scott inaczej Cyklop, ma zawsze na nosie czerwone okulary. Ma brązowe włosy, jest wysokiej postury. Oczu nigdy nie widziała. Nie wiedziała jaką każdy moc posiada. Ale była ciekawa. Dodatkowo była dziewczyna co miała ogon kota, pazurki kota. Ale również miała takie cacko, które powodowało zniknięcie twarzowego ogonka. Miała na imię Natalie. A Jessi była niską brunetką, o niebieskich oczach. To tyle jeżeli chodzi o zgraję X-menów.  
Weszła już do szkoły. Spojrzała przed siebie i zobaczyła grupkę chłopaków, wyglądających na chuliganów. Przyjrzała się szczególnie jednemu z nich. Białe włosy, chudy…  
-Pietro?- krzyknęła. Chłopak się odwrócił. Spojrzał na dziewczynę wybałuszonymi oczami.  
-Alex?- zapytał. Dziewczyna podbiegła do niego.  
-Stary! Wieki cię nie widziałam!- podała mu rękę. Wykonali swój uścisk przyjaźni.  
-Myślałem, że wyjechałaś.- zaśmiał się chłopak.  
-A i owszem. Właśnie tutaj. Ale chodziłam do innej szkoły.- wytłumaczyła.  
-Alex! Chodź no już na lekcje!- krzyknęła Kitty (z nią też chodziła do klasy). Pietro i reszta jego kompanii spojrzała w tamtą stronę.  
-Trzymasz z nimi?- zapytał się podejrzliwie chłopak.  
-Tylko u nich nocuję. Dopóki Mistick się nie znajdzie.- szybko odpowiedziała.- Wybacz. Lecę na lekcje!  
I pobiegła do klasy.  
-Czy ona…- zaczął inny chłopak o czarnych włosach i oczach. Miał dziury w dżinsach (konkretnie na kolanach).  
-…jest mutantką?- dokończył za niego Pietro.- Nie wiem. Kumplowaliśmy się, ale tego nie wiem.

Wróciła do instytutu wraz z Kurtem. Mieli tyle wspólnego. Wiele takich samych rzeczy lubili i nie lubili. Ale w paru rzeczach się różnili. Otóż ona była normalną dziewczyną (tzn. normalnie wyglądającą...), a on ofutrzonym chłopakiem.  
-Popatrzysz na nasze ćwiczenia?- poprosił Kurt.  
-Dobrze. Chętnie się dowiem co umiecie.- zgodziła się Alex.  
-Super!- chłopak podskoczył.- Zobaczysz jaką mam fajną moc!

Dziewczyna nie podzielała entuzjazmu Kurta. Ale jednak była ciekawa. A nóż przydadzą się jej te informacje?

Zeszła do niższych kondygnacji Instytutu. Stała w wieżyczce, gdzie dowodziło się treningami. Przypatrywała się ich akcji. Akcji X-menów. Kurt był przez chwile, a potem zniknął. Alex wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
-Gdzie on jest?- zapytała profesora, który też był w wieżyczce.  
-Kurt ma umiejętność teleportowania się.- wytłumaczył mężczyzna.  
Nagle w pomieszczeniu znalazł się owy chłopak.  
-Cześć.- powiedział i zniknął.  
-Uwielbia kawały.- dokończył Xavier.  
-Domyśliłam się…- rzekła dziewczyna.  
Popatrzyła przez szybkę. Jean wzlatywała w powietrze i rzucała różnymi przedmiotami.  
-Jak ona to robi?- szepnęła.  
-Telekineza.- pospieszył z odpowiedzią profesor.- Jean ma wrodzone zdolności telekinetyczne. Potrafi też czytać w ludzkich myślach. Ostatnio wzrosła jej moc do niewyobrażalnego poziomu.  
„Miodzio"- pomyślała Alex. Spojrzała na Scott'a. Już wiedziała dlaczego nazywają go Cyklop. Swoimi oczami strzelał do wroga. Taki laser. Coś niezwykłego.  
Teraz czas przyjrzeć się Kitty. Zauważyła jak przez dziewczynę przelatują wszelkie strzały z lasera. Następnie przeszła przez ścianę. Alex odeszła na chwilkę od szybki zdumiona.  
-Przestraszona?- zgadywał profesor.  
-Nie. Zaskoczona.- odpowiedziała.  
-Wiesz, nie widziałem jeszcze żadnego człowieka, który nie patrzyłby na to, a potem dzwonił na policję. Inni tak właśnie robili.- zdumiał się Xavier.  
-To dlaczego jeszcze żyjecie?- zdziwiła się dziewczyna.  
-Bo wymazałem to zdarzenie z ich pamięci.- wytłumaczył mężczyzna.  
-Mnie pan nie musi.- stwierdziła Alex. Ponownie podeszła do szybki. Przyglądała się dalszej walce. Popatrzyła tym razem na Even'a. Ten zasuwał na desko rolce po całej sali walk. Następnie wyciągnął swoje „igły" z rąk i strzelił do Wolverin'a. Ten wyciągnął swoje adamantowe szpony i zniszczył część lecących do niego „igieł". Ale niektóre wbiły mu się w rękę. Spokojnie wyciągnął je. I teraz Alex naprawdę była zszokowana. Otóż głębokie rany jakie miał przez chwilę Wolverine…zarosły. Tak sobie. „To mi będzie bardzo przydatne"- pomyślała dziewczyna. Przyjrzała się Natalie. Ona wbijała swoje pazurki w ścianę i tak sobie po niej chodziła. Albo wysoko skakała. Nic szczególnego. A Jessi. Przez całą walkę miała oczy w stylu węża. Jednak to nie były oczy tego gada. Miała również podobną mutację do Spyke'a (Evan). I wreszcie przyszła czas na Rudą. Nie mogła na początku rozszyfrować umiejętności tej dziewczyny.  
-A co takiego ma Ruda?- zapytała w końcu.  
-Ruda, kiedy kogoś dotyka, przejmuje jego wspomnienia i nabyte umiejętności. W przypadku mutantów „pożycza" ich moce.- wytłumaczył mężczyzna.  
-Aha…  
Przyglądała się im jeszcze trochę. Następnie spojrzała na zegarek.  
-O rany!- klepnęła się w czoło.- Jutro mam klasówkę!- odwróciła się do Xaviera.- Przepraszam profesorze…ale muszę się pójść uczyć.- i wyszła z wieżyczki.

Wróciła zmęczona. Inni rekruci (nie będę wymieniać ich mocy, wyglądu i imion bo zajęłoby mi to strasznie dużo miejsca i czasu) bawili się w berka. Obok tej zabawy chodził ze spuszczoną głową Scott. W końcu dzieciaki wpadły na osiemnastolatka. Z jego oczu spadły czerwone okulary i strzelił nieświadomie w Alex. Ta natychmiast skuliła się i padła na ziemię. Scott szybko znalazł okulary. Przyjrzał się sytuacji i w sekundę zrozumiał co się stało.  
-Dajcie mi przejść!- krzyknął chłopak podchodząc do Alex.- O rany…ale się porobiło…  
Popatrzył na ręce dziewczyny. Były zakrwawione.  
-Nic ci się nie stało, prawda?- miał nadzieję.  
-Mylisz się.- ledwo odpowiedziała.- A teraz odsuńcie się. Nie wiem czy nad nim zapanuję.- dodała po chwili. Tak jak kazano odsunęli się. Alex zmieniła się w Wolverine'a.  
Rekruci nie mogli się nadziwić.  
-To Mistick!- krzyknął Spyke widząc tę sytuację.  
Alex leżała na ziemi ze skupioną miną. Po chwili wstała ze spuszczoną głową. I wtedy to wszyscy byli oszołomieni i pewni, że to nie mistyczka.  
Głęboka rana, która przed chwilą widniała na brzuchu dziewczyny zniknęła. Tzn. kiedy wstawała to jeszcze trochę zarastała.  
-Ona ma moc Wolverine'a.- spostrzegł chłopak, który przed chwilą strzelał lodem (był tym co goni i chciał kogoś złapać. A wiecie jak łatwo na lodzie się przewrócić ).  
Alex stała się nagle Kurtem i teleportowała się.  
-Nie. Ona ma jeszcze gorzej.- rzekł Scott.- Jeżeli nie będzie po naszej stronie, to nie będzie z nami dobrze…

Profesor usłyszał dźwięk alarmujący. To był Cerebro. Wykrywacz mutantów. Kiedy ktoś używał swojej nadprzyrodzonej mocy, Cerebro natychmiast go namierza i umieszcza dane w banku danych Instytutu.  
Xavier przycisnął odpowiedni guzik i wjechał do sali. Już była widoczna postać.  
-Alex?- zdziwił się mężczyzna.  
-Imię: Alex. Nazwisko: nieznane.- mówił Cerebro kobiecym głosem (takie miał oprogramowanie).- Przybrane Nazwisko: Darkholm.- i wtedy profesor nie wierzył własnym uszom. Darkolm! Przecież to nazwisko byłej dyrektorki liceum Bayville. Czyli Mistick. Czyżby to było możliwe…?- pomyślał mężczyna.-Lat:17.  
Kurt Też był w tym wieku.  
Wyjechał z pomieszczenia bez okien. Następnie zjechał na dół na podwórko. Tam zobaczył tłum rekrutów stojących nad czymś bądź kimś. Po chwili wstał Wolverine ze spuszczoną głową. Następnie zmienił się w Kurta i teleportował się. Po chwili zobaczył obok siebie Kurta. Nie zauważył profesora. Przybrał on postać Alex.  
-Więc jednak coś potrafisz.- rzekł zadowolony Xavier. Dziewczyna odskoczyła i zrobiła salto do tyłu. Była przygotowana do walki. Patrzyła z zaskoczeniem na mężczyznę.- Twoja matka wiele cię nauczyła.  
-Skąd pan wie kto jest moją matką?- syknęła Alex.  
-Dzięki Cerebro. Podaje mi wszystkie informacje.- odpowiedział.  
Dziewczyna odwróciła się i chciała już wyjść, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Wolverine.  
-Ale ty masz charakterek.- zaczęła Alex.- Trudny do opanowania.- i wyszła. Mężczyzna o adamantowych kościach patrzył się na nią zdziwiony. Kiedy nie było jej w pokoju, zapytał:  
-O co jej chodziło?-Jeszcze nie wiem…


	4. Chapter 4

Weszła do pokoju. Siedziała tam Jean i czytała książkę. Ale kiedy usłyszała otwierane drzwi spojrzała na osobę, która wchodzi.  
-Alex…więc jednak jesteś mutantką…- zdumiała się.  
-No jestem…- odpowiedziała cicho. Nagle poczuła mrowienie w ręce. O nie…tylko nie teraz…- pomyślała.  
Jej ręka szarpnęła ją na podłogę.  
-Co się dzieje!- krzyknęła Grey. Po chwili złoty pył wypłynął z palca Alex.  
-To niezależne ode mnie.- syknęła.  
Pył skumulował się w jednym miejscu. Stała tam teraz postać kropka w kropkę podobna do Alex.  
-Umiesz siebie klonować?- zdumiała się ponownie.  
-Tak. Ale cholernie trudno łapie się te repliki.- powiedziała. Sekundę potem podobizna zaczęła skakać po całym pokoju.  
-Jean! Możesz mi pomóc? Podnieś ją, proszę!- poprosiła Alex. Grey spełniła szybko ową prośbę. Podniosła na wysokość około metra. Alex natomiast szybko skoczyła na klona i dotknęła jego ręki. Natychmiast replika zniknęła.  
-To twój sposób na łapanie klonów?- zdziwiła się Jean.  
-Jeden z nich.- odpowiedziała Alex.  
-_Alex i Kurt. Proszę abyście przyszli do salonu.-_ usłyszały w głośniku.  
-Coś przeskrobałaś z Nightcrowlerem?- zażartowała telekinetyczka. Alex wzruszyła ramionami i wyszła z pokoju. Skierowała się w stronę salonu, którego pozycji nie znała. „Idź prosto, na końcu korytarza skręć w lewo. Pierwsze drzwi od prawej."- usłyszała w swojej głowie. Profesor Xavier- pomyślała. Szła według instrukcji. Po chwili weszła do owego salonu. Pomieszczenie było jasne i duże. Na ścianach widniały obrazy najróżniejszych zakątków świata. Miło było na to patrzeć gdyż były tam tylko krajobrazy. W jednej ze ścian była wmontowana długa półka, na której stał spory telewizor. Parę metrów przed nim stała brązowa kanapa. Na niej siedział już Kurt. Przed nim czekał Xavier. Pokazał Alex wolny fotel. Dziewczyna usiadła niepewnie.  
-Coś się stało?- zapytał pierwszy niebieski futrzak.  
-Alex- mężczyzna zwrócił się do dziewczyny.- Przedstawiam ci Kurta nie jako kolegę…  
Rekruci spojrzeli na profesora jak na wariata.  
-…ale jako brata.- dokończył Charles.  
-CO!- wrzasnęli. Po czym popatrzyli na siebie.  
-Ani trochę nie jest do mnie podobny!- zirytowała się Alex. W tym momencie pokazała na futerko Kurta.  
-Ale…to niemożliwe! Mistick to tylko jej koleżanka!- nie mógł się nadziwić Nightcrowler.  
-Nie. Mylisz się. Mistyczka wychowywała Alex, twoją siostrę bliźniaczkę. Starała się aby nie wpadła w niepowołane ręce, od kiedy straciła syna. Nic nie mogła poradzić. Kiedy płynąłeś sobie rzeką i twoi przybrani rodzice cię wyciągnęli, Mistick nie mogła wtedy do nich podejść i powiedzieć „Oddajcie go! To moje dziecko!". Bronili się. A więc wychowała najlepiej jak umiała Alex. A teraz i ona- pokazał na dziewczynę.- chwilowo nie ma matki. Jesteście rodzeństwem. Pogódźcie się z tym.

Siedzieli na schodkach przed wejściem do budynku Instytutu.  
-I co teraz?- zapytała córka Mistick.  
-Może uzupełnimy sobie nasze znajomości?- zaproponował syn mistyczki.  
Dziewczyna poczuła mrowienie w ręce.  
-Nie…-szepnęła i patrzyła na prawą rękę. Znowu ją szarpnęło. I znowuż złoty pył wypłynął z ręki.  
-Co jest!- krzyknął Kurt widząc replikę Alex.  
-Kiedyś umiałam nad tym zapanować. Ale ostatnio mi nie wychodzi! Pomóż mi go złapać!- krzyknęła. Klon zmienił się Kaina. Był to wysokiej i potężnej postury mutant. Nic na niego nie działało. Był niezniszczalny.  
-O nie…-zrozpaczony Kurt szukał pomocy.  
Na zewnątrz wyszedł Wolverine i wyjechał profesor.  
-Kain?- wybałuszył oczy Xavier. Moloch spojrzał w stronę inwalidy.  
-O…mój kochany przybrany braciszek Charles!- krzyknął Jagernot (czyt. Dżagernot). Zaczął iść w stronę Xaviera. Z każdym jego krokiem trzęsła się ziemia.  
Alex i Kurt przewrócili się.  
-Skąd się on tu wziął!- wrzasnął Wolverine.  
Dziewczyna zrobiła niewinną minę.  
-Czy masz jeszcze jakąś zdolność, o której nic nie wiemy?- zapytał inwalida.  
-Na razie nie mamy na to czasu!- krzyknęła Alex.  
Profesor szybko prześledził myśli dziewczyny. W mig wiedział co się stało i jak zapobiec zniszczeniu przynajmniej połowy miasta.  
-Alex! Skup się na molochu! Ty go stworzyłaś i ty możesz nad nim zapanować!- wytłumaczył mężczyzna. W tym czasie Kain doszedł do Xaviera i podniósł jego wózek. Następnie rzucił w stronę ściany.  
-I po krzyku.- szepnął Jagernot. Ale nie wszystko szło po myśli molocha. Wózek zatrzymał się w powietrzu i spokojnie osadził się na ziemi.  
-Jean…- szepnął Kurt.  
Alex starała się zapanować nad molochem. Jednak to było bardzo trudne. Jego hełm nie pozwalał tykać swoich myśli. Był zbyt potężny. Ale tu chodzi o ludzkie życie! Musiała próbować dalej.  
Moloch wciąż kierował się w stronę profesora. Nagle jedna z jego nóg nie chciała się ruszyć.  
-Co się dzieje?- zdziwił się Jagernot. Po chwili jego ręka rozmachnęła się i uderzyła go samego. Zgniotło przy tym trochę hełm.  
-Ałłłłłł!- wrzasnął równocześnie Kain i Alex.  
-Niesamowite…-stwierdził profesor.- Alex czuje dokładnie to co Kain. Niezwykłe zjawisko.  
-No tak… ale może powstrzymamy go zanim zniszczy połowę miasta!- zaproponował Kurt. Zniknął. Po nim został tylko dymek. Po chwili widać go było na plecach Jagernota. Zdjął jedno z czterech zabezpieczeń na hełmie.  
Kain poczuł go na plecach. Chciał go zrzucić. Jednak ręka w połowie drogi zatrzymała się. Moloch siłował się ze swoim ciałem przez pewien czas. Wtedy Kurt zdążył zdjąć jeszcze dwa zabezpieczenia.  
Jagernot złapał chłopaka za koszulkę i rzucił o ścianę. Futrzak stracił przytomność.  
Alex już ledwo była przytomna. Wciąż starała się powstrzymać niebezpiecznego przestępcę. Ten nadal kierował się w stronę profesorka. Dziewczyna czuła wszystko, co czuł moloch. Widziała wszystko, co mu się kołatało w głowie. Znała jego ból, złość i chęć zemsty. Jeszcze trochę…- myślała. Pot ściekał jej z czoła. Była całkowicie skupiona.  
Ręka Jagernota sięgnęła pod szyję. Tam znajdowało się ostatnie zabezpieczenie.  
-Nie…Nie zgadzam się!- krzyknął Kain. Jego ręka odbezpieczyła hełm. Wystarczyło pociągnąć.  
Hełm wzniósł się w powietrze. To Jean podniosła go za pomocą telekinezy.  
Teraz czas na profesora. Użył silnych fal mózgowych do powstrzymania molocha. Ten zaczął krzyczeć z bólu. Alex także. Oboje utracili przytomność. Replika zmieniła się w Alex. Następnie zamienił się w złoty pył i „popłynął" do palca tej prawdziwej Alex.  
-Podnieście ją i zanieście do pokoju!- kazał profesor. Logan (Wolverine) podniósł dziewczynę i zaniósł do sypialni.  
-Co z nią będzie?- zapytał troskliwie Kurt.  
-Jutro się obudzi. Mam nadzieję…-rzekł Xavier. Jean położyła rękę na ramieniu Charles'a.  
-Niech pan nie robi sobie wyrzutów sumienia. Nie mieliśmy wyboru…- pocieszała Grey.  
-Ale przeżyje?- dopytywał się futrzak.  
-Takie silne fale psychiczne mogą spowodować uraz nieodwracalny. Na przykład śmierć. Ale bądźmy dobrej nadziei.- profesor uśmiechnął się blado i odjechał.  
-No nie!- krzyknął Kurt.- Dopiero co się dowiedziałem, że mam kogoś takiego jak siostra i już skreślają jej szanse wyzdrowienia. Co za życie!- i wszedł smętnie po schodkach do Instytutu.

Ruda wróciła do Instytutu wraz ze swoją najlepszą koleżanką Misty. Wyglądała ona drobniutko, była średniego wzrostu. Miała piwne oczy i fioletowe włosy. Przefarbowane oczywiście. Styl miała podobny do Rudej.  
Często podwoziła X-menkę do domu. I teraz tak było. Tylko nie podwoziła jej, lecz spacerkiem odprowadziła. Popatrzyła na okno na piętrze. Siedziała tam dziewczyna z bandażem na głowie. W rękach coś trzymała.  
-Kto to?- zapytała w końcu Misty. Ruda odwróciła się w jej stronę. Następnie spojrzała na owe okno.  
-To? To Alex. Mieszka tu chwilowo.- wytłumaczyła obojętnym tonem. Fioletowo-włosa dziewczyna popatrzyła na przyjaciółkę.  
-Chwilowo?- zdziwiła się.  
-Tak.- spojrzała znowuż na przyjaciółkę (Ruda).- Dopóki nie znajdzie matki.  
-A co? Zgubiła ją?- zakpiła Misty.  
-Tak.- odpowiedziała stanowczo rudowłosa. Whitse wydawała się zaskoczona.  
-O…- zastanowiła się chwilkę.- Odwiedzimy ją?- zaproponowała. Teraz Ruda pomyślała trochę.  
-Dobra. Czemu nie!- zgodziła się i weszła po schodach. Zadzwoniła domofonem.  
-_Słucham Ruda?_- usłyszały z głośnika.  
-Dzień dobry profesorze. Czy mogłaby przyjść do mnie koleżanka?- zapytała śmiało dziewczyna. Chwila ciszy.  
-_Tak. Oczywiście._- zabzyczało coś i weszły do środka. Misty zdziwiła się mocno.  
-Dodatkowe zabezpieczenia?- zgadła.  
-Owszem…- Ruda zaczęła wchodzić po następnych schodach na I piętro. Wnętrze Instytutu było bardzo ładnie wystrojone. Ładne obrazy, drewniana posadzka, półdrewniane ściany.  
-Ładnie tu.- pochwaliła Misty.  
-Dziękujemy.- usłyszały głos. To Spyke stał na szczycie schodów. Trzymał w ręce desko rolkę. Następnie rzucił środek transportu na podłogę, skoczył na niego i zjechał po poręczy schodów.- No to nara!  
Znalazły się na pierwszym piętrze. Przeszły długim korytarzem. Doszły do ostatnich drzwi. Otworzyły je i weszły do pokoju. Zobaczyły tam Alex wciąż siedzącą na parapecie okna. W ręku trzymała otwarty album ze zdjęciami.  
-Alex?- zapytała przez szparę w drzwiach Ruda.  
Darkholm zamknęła szybko album. Odwróciła równocześnie głowę w stronę głosu.  
-Można?- dokończyła rudowłosa dziewczyna. Następnie weszła do pomieszczenia.  
-Skoro już tu jesteście…- Alex zaprosiła ich gestem. Dziewczyny usiadły na łóżku.  
-Jak się czujesz?- martwiła się Ruda.  
-Lepiej.- uśmiechnęła się blado.  
-Co tam masz? Pokaż.- domagała się Misty. Podeszła do Alex i już sięgała po album, kiedy Darkholm wychyliła go za okno.  
-To album. Ale wolałabym nie pokazywać tych zdjęć...  
-Dlaczego?- zdziwiła się koleżanka Rudej. Alex westchnęła.  
-Nie wyszłam tam najlepiej.- wytłumaczyła szybko.  
-Aha...rozumiem.- zaśmiała się Misty.


	5. Chapter 5

Wjechał przed instytut swym motorem. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i zdjął kask. Otrzepał swoje włosy i obejrzał się wokoło. Na oknie, na pierwszym piętrze, ktoś siedział. Miał bandaż na głowie i wydawało się Gambitowi, że skądś już tego kogoś zna.  
-Witaj w domu.- usłyszał głos profesora Xaviera.- Jak było na wycieczce?  
-Dobrze.- odpowiedział obojętnie. Zszedł z maszyny (motoru dla nie orientujących się). Zawiał wiatr. 21-letni chłopak znowuż spojrzał w okno. Za jego wzrokiem podążył profesor.  
Wiatr zawiał mocniej. Okna z pierwszego piętra (tam gdzie ktoś siedział) gwałtownie się zamknęły, zwalając przy tym z parapetu człowieka. Słychać było cichy huk.  
-Kto to?- zapytał chłopak.  
-Na razie chodź i pomóż jej.- rzekł mężczyzna. Wjechał windą na pierwsze piętro. Gambit natomiast wbiegł po schodach. Weszli do owego pokoju. Na podłodze leżała skulona dziewczyna w koszuli nocnej. Obok niej Stała Ruda i jakaś jej koleżanka.  
-Wyjdźcie proszę.- poprosił profesor.  
-Ale…-zaczęła koleżanka Rudej. Wyszły obie z pomieszczenia. Zamknęły za sobą drzwi.  
-Podnieś ją.- poinstruował Xavier.- Połóż potem na łóżku.  
Gambit zrobił to co trzeba. Charles podjechał do łóżka dziewczyny. Ta leżała skulona z dziwaczną miną (ale nie zabawną!). Z jej oczu popłynęły małe strużki łez.  
Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę i położył delikatnie na jej głowie. Drugą ręką dotknął swojej skroni.  
„_Alex. Mówię do ciebie."_- kontaktował się z nią telepatycznie. Znalazł się w jej umyśle. Widział ciemność. Pustkę. Potem usłyszał odgłosy walki. Ujrzał przed sobą Alex i Kain'a walczących ze sobą.  
„_Alex. Pomogę ci. Pozwól mi tylko podejść do was!"_- wciąż próbował Xavier. Dziewczyna odwróciła głowę w stronę mężczyzny. Tamten podjechał do nich bliżej. _„To twój umysł. Ty w nim panujesz. Ty możesz uwięzić molocha!"_  
Po chwili znalazła się na ich oczach wielka, metalowa klatka.  
-Nie!- wrzasnął Kain kiedy został w niej zamknięty. Owa klatka zdjęła mu szybko hełm. Moloch starał się złapać swoją ochronę. Nie udało mu się.  
-Teraz pana kolej profesorze.- stwierdziła Alex. Xavier „naładował" klatkę swoimi falami psychicznymi. W ten sposób powstrzymali temperament Kain'a, który raczył się zamieścić w umyśle dziewczyny.  
Profesor przerwał kontakt. Wziął rękę z głowy Alex. Spała teraz spokojnie.  
-No dobrze…co mnie ominęło?- zapytał Gambit.

Usłyszała w nocy harmider. Wstała z łóżka i zeszła na parter. Szła w stronę odgłosów. Po chwili coś szklanego upadło. Alex odskoczyła na chwilkę. Jednak zrozumiała, że to nie ona zwaliła ową rzecz. Szła dalej. Harmider dochodził z kuchni. Uchyliła lekko drzwi. Zauważyła tam kogoś grzebiącego w lodówce.  
-Kurt?- zapytała. Chłopak uderzył głową o górę lodówki. Odwrócił się w stronę siostry. W zębach miał jabłko, a rękach kupę produktów do kanapek.  
-Co ty tu robisz?- zdziwiła się. Kurt podszedł do stołu i odłożył tam dodatki do chleba.  
-Robię sobie przekąskę.- odpowiedział dumny. Alex spojrzała na stół.  
-Przekąskę? Wygląda to chyba bardziej na nakarmienie porządnym obiadem dwóch legionów wojskowych!- stwierdziła dziewczyna.  
-To tylko dodatki!- zirytował się braciszek.- Skoro tu jesteś…zjesz ze mną?  
Alex zastanowiła się.  
-Owszem. Zjem.- przyjęła zaproszenie. Sama była głodna.  
Zaczęli robić kanapki. Ale tak po cichu. Zrobili już cały talerz, kiedy to do kuchni wszedł Gambit.  
-Małe co nie co!- krzyknął szepcząc (wiem, że to nie możliwe ale spróbujcie sobie to wyobrazić) kiedy zobaczył kanapki.  
-No i koniec z dużą porcją jedzenia…- załamał się Kurt.  
-Co się tu wyrabia?- do pomieszczenia przeszła przez ścianę Kitty. Ziewała przy tym mocno. Wytarła oczy.  
-Hmmm...wczesne śniadanie czy spóźniona kolacja?- podeszła do szafki i wyjęła talerze. Położyła je na stole.-Jakie są tam dodatki?  
-To nie jest ważne! Ważne, że jestem głodny!- żalił się Kurt.  
Siedzieli tak i gadali na różne tematy.  
-No dobra. Mieszkasz tutaj, żyjesz wśród nas…i nie jesteś X-menką?- zdziwił się Gambit. Alex przytaknęła głową.  
-To nienormalne!- stwierdził 21-letni chłopak.  
-Tak. Ale będę tutaj dopóki moja matka się nie znajdzie…  
-A kim ona jest?  
Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała na to pytanie. Kitty i Kurt przypatrywali się ich bezsensownej rozmowie.  
-Zaprosiłeś Alex na randkę w nocy, czy jak?- zwrócił się Gambit do futrzaka.  
-Nie. Sama przyszła.- oznajmił chłopak.  
-Zakochałaś się w nim!- tym razem dorosły chłopak powiedział to do Alex.  
-Nie.  
-To po co przyszłaś?  
-Usłyszałam harmider.  
Kurt klepnął się w czoło.  
-Słychać mnie było na pierwszym piętrze? I nic nie powiedziałaś!- zirytował się chłopak.  
-Ciii!- odpowiedziała mu reszta, która siedziała przy stole.  
-Ale wróćmy do tematu…zostałaś z nim?- w tym momencie Gambit pokazał na Kurta.- Przecież z nim ledwo można wytrzymać!  
-Chcę się bliżej z nim zapoznać. Co w tym dziwnego…- odpowiedziała jakby obojętnie.  
-Ale po co!  
-A co cię tak to ciekawi?- zdziwiła się Kitty. Gambit uciszył ją gestem. Alex westchnęła.  
-Kurt jest moim bratem. Muszę się do niego przyzwyczaić.  
Z wyszczerzonych zębów 21-letniego chłopaka została zdziwiona mina.  
-B…bra…bratem? I ty się do niego przyznajesz?  
Dziewczyna znowu przytaknęła. „Wytrzepała" ręce z okruszków chleba.  
-Najadłam się. Dobranoc.- i odeszła (Alex) do pokoju.  
-Bratem?- gambit popatrzył z niedowierzaniem na Kurta. Tamten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

Położyła się do łóżka i szybko zasnęła ( tamci jeszcze siedzieli w kuchni i gadali ). Jean spała spokojnie nie budząc się w ogóle.  
Do okna (od zewnątrz) podleciała jakaś czarna postać. Kiwnięciem palca otworzyła okno. Wleciała do środka. Stanęła na nogach dopiero przy łóżku Alex. Wzięła ją w ręce ponownie wyleciała przez okno.

-…i tak uważacie?- dziwiła się Kitty. Chłopcy tylko przytakiwali.  
-Ja natomiast…- przerwał gadanie Gambit. Popatrzył przez okno.- Cholera!  
Przeskoczył stół i wyskoczył przez…zamknięte okno. Szyba połamała się na tysiące kawałeczków. Chłopak wyjął z tylnej kieszeni od spodni kartę. Naładował ją swoją energią i rzucił w stronę lecącej postaci. Karta wybuchła tuż przy samym hełmie. Obudziła ona przy tym śpiącą Alex.  
-Co jest…- rozejrzała się wokoło. Była jakieś 10 metrów nad ziemią. W rękach trzymał ją jakiś facet. Uderzyła go w twarz. Tamten pochylił się lekko do tyłu. Dziewczyna skoczyła w dół.  
Gambit złapał ją w ręce. Położył następnie na ziemi.  
-Do środka z nią!- usłyszeli głos profesora. Opatrzyli w stronę schodków do Instytutu. Stali tam X-meni w pełnym uzbrojeniu i stroju.  
Gambit złapał dziewczynę za rękę i wbiegł z nią do środka.

Scott strzelał z oczu wiązką energetyczną w stronę postaci.  
-Tym razem ci się nie uda Magneto!- krzyknął Xavier. Postać obroniła się przed strzałem Summers'a. Wytworzyła pole siłowe wokół siebie.  
-Głupcy!- rzekł magnetycznym głosem.- Jeszcze nie wiecie jaka jest moja potęga!  
Wleciał do Instytutu przez zniszczone okno. Następnie każde okienko i każde drzwi zaczęły się zamykać metalowymi okryciami.  
-Nie…-jęknął profesor.  
-I po co nam te dodatkowe zabezpieczenia!- krzyknęła Jessi.  
-Właśnie. I tak pogorszyły naszą sytuację!- stwierdziła Natalie.  
-Szybko! Musimy dostać się do środka! Sami sobie mogą nie poradzić!- wrzasnął Logan.  
Byli już na schodach na 1 piętro, kiedy zauważyli jak wszystko się zamyka metalową skorupą.  
-Co się dzieje!- denerwowała się Alex.  
-Mam złe przeczucia…- stwierdził Gambit.  
-Tu jesteście.- usłyszeli nowy głos z góry.  
-Ja mam jeszcze gorsze!- dodała do wypowiedzi Gambita dziewczyna.  
Przed ich oczami ukazał się Magneto.  
-Przede mną nie ma ucieczki…- wyciągnął rękę. Duża ilość metalowych rzeczy wzniosła się w górę. Następnie pofrunęła w stronę Alex i Gambita. Chłopak odepchnął dziewczynę. Ta upadła na ziemię. Na 21-letniego chłopaka wpadły wszystkie owe przedmioty.  
Dziewczyna patrzyła na to z żalem. Podniosła się i zaczęła iść pewnym krokiem do Magneta.  
-Czego chcesz!- zapytała wprost. Magneto odwrócił głowę w stronę dziewczyny.  
Jedna z metalowych kolumn wyrwała się z ściany. Zgięła się lekko i podleciała do Alex. Porwała ją i przybiła do ściany, jakieś 5 metrów nad ziemią.  
-Ciebie…- odpowiedział szybko.  
-To tego nie dostaniesz.- Alex zmieniła się w Jean. Miała nad nią chwilową kontrolę. Dzięki telekinezie zdjęła hełm mężczyźnie. Następnie walnęła nim w głowę Magneta. Stracił przytomność. Alex również. Była wycieńczona. Kolumna obluzowała się trochę. Dziewczyna spadła nieprzytomna w dół.

-Jean i Scott. Przeledźcie przez wylot odrzutowca. Wyłączcie te zabezpieczenia!- poinstruował profesor. Grey wzniosła się do góry za pomocą telekinezy. Summers pobiegł za nią. Następnie Jean wzniosła także kolegę. Zlecieli w dół wodospadu. Na odpowiedniej wysokości weszli na lądowisko. Przebiegli obok wielkiego odrzutowca. Stanęli przed metalowymi wrotami. Wcisnęli swoje kody i weszli do środka. Kliknęli parę poleceń, które zostały natychmiast spełnione. Metalowe zabezpieczenia „schowały" się.  
-Gotowe.- kiwnęła głową dziewczyna. Scott ruszył na parter (byli w podziemiach). Za nim pobiegła Jean.  
Kiedy doszli do tamtego pomieszczenia, było już po wszystkim. Inni X-meni byli już w środku. Gambit podszedł do Alex i ją podniósł.  
-Bo zacznę się do tego przyzwyczajać!- jęknął. Wszyscy uśmiechnęli się.  
-Co zrobić z Magnetem?- zapytał się Wolverine. Xavier pomyślał chwilę.  
-Trzeba zgasić jego zapał.- rzekł Charles. Logan kiwnął głową. Przewiesił przez ramię ciało Magneta. Zszedł na niższe poziomy. Wsiadł do statku, który był zrobiony z plastiku.  
-No dobra. Chyba będzie koniec atrakcji na dziś. Do łóżek!- powiedział profesor. Po chwili słychać było jęki i narzekania rekrutów w stylu „Dlaczego?", "przecież jest jeszcze wcześnie" itp. Jednak wrócili do łóżek. Ale tylko na dwie godziny. Musieli się bowiem obudzić do szkoły (czyli o siódmej). Wstali zaspani. W szkole tłumaczyli, że mieli kiepską noc. Ale Kurt i Kitty mieli najgorzej. Oni najwięcej nie spali. Gambit chodził na studia więc go to nie dotyczyło. A dlaczego? Bo on chodził tam po południu.  
Wrócili ze szkoły. Futrzak i Pride padli na łóżko w swoich pokojach.  
-Czas na ćwiczenia!- usłyszeli w głośnikach.  
-O nie…-jęknęli Kurt i Kitty.

Starała się odrobić lekcje jednak nie mogła się skupić. Odłożyła ołówek.  
Tak dawno nie ćwiczyła. A przydałoby się obronić przed tym całym Magnetem. Wzięła z łóżka sweter i wyszła z pokoju. Skierowała się w stronę dolnych poziomów. „Będę z nimi ćwiczyć. Ale nie będę w ich grupie"- powiedziała sobie.


	6. Chapter 6

-Start!- krzyknęła Storm. Hologram się włączył. X-meni widzieli przed sobą krętą drogę. Dookoła była bezdenna przepaść. Na końcu metalowej ścieżki był niby balkonik, na którym znajdowała się dźwignia. Kiedy przebiegną wszystko i wszyscy mieli pociągnąć za ową dźwignię. Zaczęli biec. Za nimi pojawiły się kule. Były to pociski, które „zabijały" X-mena. Całkiem dobrze im szło, kiedy symulacja została przerwana.  
-Ej! Co jest grane?- zirytował się Spyke.  
-Całkiem dobrze nam szło!- dodał Gambit.  
Metalowe drzwi otworzyły się. W nich stała Alex.  
-Eeee…cześć-pomachała im lekko ręką.- Też chciałabym poćwiczyć.- stwierdziła.  
-To znaczy, że chcesz być X-menką?- zdziwił się Scott.  
-Nie. To znaczy, że chciałabym potrenować przed powrotem tego Magneta.- skarciła wzrokiem Summers'a. Tamten trochę się skrzywił.  
-Podzielmy się na grupy.- zaczął Scott.- Kto chce być z Alex?  
Nikt się nie odezwał.  
-Nic nie szkodzi. Nie obrażę się jak nikt ze mną nie będzie. Postaram się być sama na was wszystkich.- stwierdziła dziewczyna. Summers był zaskoczony.  
-Poradzisz sobie?- zapytał.  
-Nie, ale wolałabym abyś ty do mnie nie strzelał tymi ślepiami. Jestem na nie bardzo wrażliwa.- pokazała wtedy na oczy chłopaka. Ten westchnął.  
-No dobrze. Jak chcesz.  
Alex stanęła prosto. Ręce miała złożone jak do modlitwy. Głęboko odetchnęła. Otworzyła szeroko oczy.  
-To jak…zaczynamy?  
Kurt teleportował się. Spyke strzelił swymi „igłami". Jean wzniosła się w górę. Kitty przygotowała się na najgorsze. Gambit wyjął trzy karty i naładował je od serca. Scott Przygotował się do strzału.  
Dziewczyna tylko czekała. Zrobiła salto w powietrzu. W ten sposób pozbyła się igieł. Przeszły przez Kitty. Nie. Nie trafiły tylko przez nią przeszły!  
W tym czasie Kurt pojawił się za…a właściwie przed Alex. Otóż chciał być za nią ale zrobiła to salto. Dziewczyna kopnęła go od tyłu rąbnął w ścianę. Jean uniosła Alex w górę. Gambit strzelił w nią kartą. Dziewczyna spadła na podłoże. Natychmiast się podniosła. Skoczyła do góry na Jean. Ta jednak zatrzymała jej zapał. Scott strzelił. Laserowa wiązka minęła się z celem.  
-Uważaj inteligencie! Twoja mutacja może mnie zabić!- uświadomiła Summers'owi szybko Alex.  
Grey skorzystała z okazji. Dzięki telekinezie odepchnęła dziewczynę na sąsiednią ścianę. Darkholm znowu wylądowała na podłogę. Spyke przyszpilił ją.  
-Przegrałaś co?- zadowolił się zwycięstwem Even. Alex spojrzała na niego spode łba. Do chłopaka doszła reszta X-menów.  
-To jeszcze nie jest moja ostatnia karta.- syknęła dziewczyna. Wokół niej buchnął płomień. Ręce zaczęły się zamieniać w skrzydła. „Igły" Spyke'a spaliły się.  
Głowa zaczęła się wydłużać, a nogi stawały coraz chudsze i ogniste. X-meni odeszli od niej. Widzieli przed sobą legendarnego feniksa z krwi i kości. Jednak po chwili zmienił się z powrotem w Alex.  
-Wtedy mogłam was zabić. Ale przyjaciół się nie zabija.- i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
-Przyznaj się. Nie mogłaś po prostu nad nim zapanować.- stwierdził Kurt, który oprzytomniał na tyle wcześnie, aby zobaczyć jak dziewczyna została przyszpilona i zamienia się w feniksa.  
-Nie powiem…oto też chodziło. Ale kiedyś się nauczę nad tym panować. A wtedy…kto wie.- przytaknęła Alex.  
-No dobrze. Wróćmy do naszej symulacji. Chcesz z nami?- zaproponowała Storm.  
-Jasne!- w oczach dziewczyny cos zabłysnęło. Kobieta podleciała do góry. X-meni i Darkholm ustawili się na miejscach.  
-Start!- krzyknęła Storm. Hologram się włączył ponownie. Zaczęli biec.  
Jean leciała i zrobiła sobie pole ochronne wokół siebie. Doleciała bezpiecznie to tego niby balkoniku. Kurt był w połowie drogi i teleportował się. Też się znalazł na mecie. Spyke wystrzelił parę „igieł". Trafiły nie wszystkie w kule. Stał bezpiecznie na balkoniku. Scott i Gambit byli przed resztą dziewczyn. Strzelali i niszczyli po drodze. Kitty nie miała problemu z kulami. Przechodziły przez nią.  
-Szybciej mamy mało czasu!- Scott na chwilę się odwrócił. Kitty przeszła przez niego.  
-Scott uważaj!- krzyknęła Ruda. Summers'a trafiła kula. Dziewczyny i Gambit zostali na chwilkę przy nim. Alex zmieniła się w Kurta.  
-Trzymajcie się mnie!- krzyknęła. Wszyscy złapali się dziewczyny. Alex przytrzymała Scotta. Teleportowali się na balkonik. Prawdziwy Kurt pociągnął za dźwignię.  
-W samą porę!- rzekła Storm.- Zostały wam tylko sekundy.  
-Jest!- oszaleli z radości X-meni.- Nie będziemy wałkować tego samego!  
Summers się obudził.  
-Co się stało?- zapytał.- Coś mnie ominęło?  
Kurt wyjaśnił, że skończyli z tą symulacją.  
Alex wyprostowała się i z powrotem stała się sobą. Podeszła do brata.  
-Strasznie trudno powstrzymać twój głód na hamburgery.- stwierdziła po chwili. Kurta zatkało. Reszta zaczęła się śmiać.

-Psorze?- Alex poszła do Xavier'a.-Słucham.- rzekł Charles.  
-Bo…jakby to powiedzieć…niedługo jest wielkie święto…eee…moje święto… I…hmm…i…  
-Mów śmiało. Nie obrażę się.- powiedział profesor (rozumcie to tak „Wal prosto z mostu!").  
-Czy mogłabym w przyszłym tygodniu wyprawić przyjęcie urodzinowe?- zapytała wprost dziewczyna.  
Profesor zdziwił się.  
-Wiesz, kiedy się urodziłaś?- zapytał powoli. Alex przytaknęła.  
-Co w tym dziwnego?  
-Kurt nie wie, kiedy się urodził…  
-Ale ja wiem. To mogę zrobić imprezę czy nie?- niecierpliwiła się dziewczyna.  
-Możesz, ale…Kurt też będzie na nim.- postawił warunek Xavier.-Dobrze.- zgodziła się entuzjastycznie Alex.- Dziękuję.  
-Aha. Jeszcze jedno.  
Dziewczyna już wychodziła jednak odwróciła się, kiedy profesor chciał jeszcze cos powiedzieć.  
-Słucham?  
-Chciałbym abyś wybrała się z Gambitem po pewne dziecko i dorosłego osobnika.  
Alex się zdziwiła.  
-Jak to? Przecież nie jestem z wami.- stwierdziła dziewczyna.  
-Wiem, ale wiem też, że nie jesteś po stronie Magneta.  
Mutantka przytaknęła.  
-Chciałbym abyś porozmawiała z nim. Jesteś bezstronna więc podasz mu plusy i minusy przyłączenia się do nas. Na pewno zauważyłaś coś złego co się tu dzieje.  
Dziewczyna zastanowiła się chwilę.  
-No dobrze. Przekonał mnie pan.

Wsiedli w pociąg do Meksyku. Poszli do swojego przedziału. Odłożyli bagaże na półki i rozejrzeli się po wagonach. Doszli do restauracyjnego. Tam zamówili sobie kolacje. Mieli trochę pieniędzy ze sobą.  
-Tak właściwie to kogo mamy znaleźć?- zaciekawiła się wreszcie Alex.  
-Dzieciaki. Dokładnie mówiąc dwójkę. Jeden ma na imię Morph,- wtedy wyjął dwa zdjęcia- a drugi Jack. Pierwszy umie zmieniać kształty- tu przyciszył.- tak jak ty. Inny jest dość niebezpieczny dla otoczenia.  
-A co robi?- była coraz bardziej zainteresowana sprawą.  
-Potrafi panować nad grawitacją.  
Dziewczyna otworzyła szerzej oczy.  
-Wow.- szepnęła.- temu to się trafiło.  
Popatrzyła na zdjęcia. Morph (czyt. Morf) miał bladą cerę, czarne włosy. Był średniego wzrostu. Na zdjęciu była zapisana pewna liczba. „20"- przeczytała.  
-Co to jest?- zdziwiła się. Gambit popatrzył na zdjęcie.  
-To? Eeee…hmm…o! Już pamiętam! To, ile ma lat.  
Alex już zrozumiała. Popatrzyła na zdjęcie Jack'a. Blondyn, niebieskie oczy, wysoki. „14"- przeczytała. Taki młody!- pomyślała.  
Przyniesiono ich dania.  
-To w jaki sposób chcesz ich namówić?- zapytała się śmiało Alex.  
-Ja? Mamy razem namawiać!- sprzeczał się Gambit. Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.  
-Nie. Ja nie jestem z wami. Tylko mówię plusy i minusy wstąpienia do Instytutu. Ale nie namawiam.- uświadomiła mutantka.  
Skończyła swoją kolację. Poczekała, aż kolega skończy swój posiłek. Wstali i wrócili do kabiny.  
Alex rozłożyła niższą kuszetkę (łóżko w pociągu). Przebrała się w sąsiednim pokoju, który był do bagaży, higieny.  
-Idę spać.- poinformowała Gambita.  
-No co ty? W ogóle nie widać.- zakpił chłopak. Wyjął z plecaka książki i zaczął się uczyć.  
-Po co ci to?- zapytała dziewczyna zaraz po wejściu do łóżka.  
Chłopak westchnął.  
-W poniedziałek mam egzamin.- wytłumaczył. Alex wzruszyła ramionami i przykryła się kołdrą. Gambit pokręcił lekko głową i wrócił do nauki.

Po trzech godzinach poczuł zmęczenie. Odłożył książki i poszedł się myć.  
Kiedy wrócił, zobaczył, że Alex leży odkryta, i że marznie. Popatrzył na nią z żalem i przykrył dokładnie. Wszedł po drabince na łóżko i szybko zasnął.

Był już następny dzień, kiedy się obudził. Promienie słońca padały przez odsłonięte okno.  
Rozejrzał się. Alex siedziała sobie przy stoliku z jakimiś książkami.  
-Co ty robisz?- zdziwił się chłopak. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego obojętnym wzrokiem.  
-Nie tylko ty masz klasówki.- i wróciła do książek.- Za 3 kwadranse będziemy na miejscu.- dodała po chwili.  
Gambit wyskoczył z łóżka jak poparzony.  
-I ty mnie nie obudziłaś?- lamentował 21-latek. Alex pokręciła głową.  
-Nie prosiłeś.  
Chłopak szybko się umył i poszedł do wagonu restauracyjnego. Zjadł śniadanie i pobiegł do swojego wagonu.  
-Dlaczego tak szybko?- nie mógł się nadziwić.  
-To express. Poza tym jechaliśmy całą noc i trochę.- tłumaczyła dziewczyna pakując książki. Wtedy Gambit też to robił.  
Pociąg się zatrzymał. Alex wyjrzała przez okno.  
-To nasza stacja.- i wyszła z kabiny. Za nią poszedł 21-latek.  
Na peronie ktoś czekał. Wysoki, o czarnych włosach i oczach mężczyzna.  
-Pan Cortes!- krzyknął Gambit i pomachał do mężczyzny. Tamten popatrzył w ich stronę, uśmiechnął się i ruszył do nich.  
-Dzień dobry.- powiedział, kiedy był już dostatecznie blisko.- Profesor Xavier powiedział mi, że tu przyjedziecie.- tłumaczył.  
-Wiemy.- powiedzieli Alex i Gambit równocześnie.  
-Chodźcie. Pojedziemy do mojego domu.  
Wsiedli do samochodu i pojechali do centrum stolicy.  
Zatrzymali się przy wysokim budynku. Miał kilkanaście pięter i wyglądał dość schludnie.  
Weszli do mieszkania. Było duże i wszechstronne.  
-Witam w moich progach.- pokazał pokoje mutantów i uświadomił im, gdzie jest łazienka.  
-Dziękujemy. Chcielibyśmy wyjść na miasto i rozejrzeć się.- poprosił Gambit.  
-Oczywiście. Czy jeszcze czegoś potrzebujecie? Na przykład: do obrony?  
-Tak.- powiedział chłopak.- Czy ma pan niepotrzebną talie kart?

Szli spokojnie ulicą. Było już ciemno, a nadal szukali Morph'a i Jack'a. Weszli do ciemnej uliczki.  
-Rozejrzę się dokładniej.- rzekła Alex. Zamieniła się w kota i ruszyła na poszukiwania.  
-Ta to ma dobrze…- jęknął chłopak. Popatrzył na zniszczoną talię kart.- Oby się nie zniszczyły do końca…


	7. Chapter 7

Wspięła się na jakieś drzewo. Chciała mieć lepszy widok. Na drzewie znalazła jakiś drewniany domek. „Wynocha"- przeczytała. „Ściśle tajne"- następny napis. Weszła tam. Miauknęła lekko (przypominam, że zmieniła się w kota). Zobaczyła tam chłopca siedzącego w koncie. Ze zdjęcia pasował do Morph'a.  
-O! Kot!- szepnął.- Chodź tu.- zachęcał. Alex zmieniła się w siebie.  
-Nie…- szepnął.- czego jeszcze ode mnie chcesz! Przecież się nie zgodziłem!- zdenerwował się.  
-Ciii…spokojnie. Nie wiem o kim mówisz.- tłumaczyła dziewczyna. Po chwili jednak odważyła się spytać.- A jak wyglądała?  
Morph patrzył przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem.  
-Dość wysoka.- zamyślił się. Coś jakby starał się przypomnieć.- Taka…niebieska…włosy czerwone, a oczy…- popatrzył na Alex.-…takie jak twoje.  
Dziewczyna nie wierzyła własnym uszom.  
-To…to moja matka.- powiedziała po chwili. Osunęła się bez tchu.- Ona żyje.  
-A więc jesteś z tej samej organizacji!- krzyknął.-Nie, nie to nie tak! Ja nie należę do żadnej organizacji.- uspakajała Alex.- Przysłano mnie tutaj, bo mam ci do powiedzenia parę rzeczy.  
20-letni chłopak zamienił się w słuch. Dziewczyna powiedziała mu wszystko o Instytucie Xavier'a, o plusach i minusach przystąpienia do niego.  
-I ty nie jesteś tą…X-menką?  
-Nie. Ale mieszkam tam dopóki moja matka się nie znajdzie.- odpowiedziała spokojnie.  
-Alex!- usłyszeli krzyk w oddali.

Chodził sobie po ulicy. Przy sklepie zauważył dzieciaka ze zdjęcia. Jack popatrzył na Gambita i zaczął iść w jego stronę.  
-Kim jesteś?- zapytał 14- latek.  
Gambit zatrzymał się przy latarni. Jack wyciągnął rękę i zaczął nią obkręcać.  
X-men poczuł jak zmienia mu się grawitacja. Ulica była dla niego niebem. Kiedy zlatywał w dół...o, przepraszam...w górę złapał się szybko latarni. Trzymał się jej z całych sił. Włosy wcale mu nie zwisały (jak patrzył Jack to był do góry nogami).  
-Alex!- krzyknął.

-Gambit...-szepnęła. Zamieniła się szybko w białą gołębicę i wyleciała z domku na drzewie. Morph zrobił to samo i poleciał za nią.  
Przelecieli przez park i znaleźli się na ulicy. Zobaczyli Gambita uczepionego latarni i chłopca, który się śmiał ze swojej psoty.  
Alex wylądowała na drodze i z powrotem zamieniła się w siebie.  
Jack zauważył dojście dziewczyny. Wyciągnął rękę i też zmienił jej grawitację.  
Alex nie miała się czego złapać i poleciała. Ale natychmiast zmieniła się w gołębicę i podleciała do chłopca. Stała się nim i przywróciła sobie i Gambitowi grawitację.  
-W samą porę...- sapnął chłopak.  
Jack wściekły znowuż starał się wszystko zmienić. Wcześniej jednak Alex zmieniła się w Jean. Podleciała do góry i zdążyła tylko spowolnić działanie 14- latka, a opadła bez sił.  
21- letni chłopak szybko ją złapał szybko.  
teraz Morph wkroczył do akcji. Zmienił kształt na wilka i rzucił się Jack'a. Mutant panujący nad grawitacją upadł na ziemię pod ciężarem zwierzaka. Przeturlali się trochę. Morph zadrapał Jacka' mocno w udo i twarz. 14- letni chłopak odepchnął wilka i już chciał użyć swych mocy, kiedy z tyłu coś wybuchło. Odepchnęło go na pewną odległość. Szybko wstał i uciekł. Morph znowu zamienił się w swoją postać. Podbiegł do Gambita, który siedział przy nieprzytomnej Alex.  
-Co się z nią dzieje?- zdziwił się 20- letni chłopak. X-men westchnął.  
-Nie zapanowała nad umysłem Jean Grey. Więc zemdlała.- podniósł ją.- To jesteś z nami?  
Morph się chwilkę zastanowił.  
-Hmmm... przyjdę na okres próbny. Chcę wiedzieć jak tam jest. A potem zobaczymy.- poinformował chłopak.  
-Dobra. Spakuj rzeczy i przyjdź jutro punktualnie o 7:30 na dworzec zachodni przy kasach. Tam się zobaczymy.  
Morph przytaknął na znak zrozumienia i odszedł w swoją stronę. Gambit zaniósł dziewczynę na rękach do mieszkania pana Cortes.  
Mężczyzna zdziwił się, kiedy zobaczył nieprzytomną dziewczynę. Chłopak szybko wytłumaczył co się stało.  
Mutant (czyt. Gambit) położył dziewczynę do łóżka.  
Podszedł do swojej walizki i wyjął bilety. Zapisał na nich datę powrotu czyli następny dzień.  
Odłożył na stolik i sam położył się spać.  
Morph spał w salonie. Kanapa była trochę przymała, ale dało się spać.  
Noc minęła bez żadnych niespodzianek. Podróż powrotna też się obyła bez przykrości. Gambit, Morph i Alex bliżej się poznali i tyle.  
Na dworcu czekał Scott ze swoją bryką.  
-Cześć!- krzyknął i pomachał im. Tamci odpowiedzieli tym samym.  
-Bestia wrócił z wyprawy.- poinformował. Gambit ucieszył się. Morph i Alex nie wiedzieli o co chodzi. Cyklop popatrzył przez ramię kolegi.  
-Raz... jest jeden.- zdziwił się.- A gdzie drugi?

-Co mu powiedziałeś, że cię zaatakował?- krzyknęła pod wiatr Alex.  
Samochód pędził po ulicy jak szalony (przypominam, że Scott prowadzi).  
-Właśnie nic!- odpowiedział niewinny Gambit.- Ale mimo to zaatakował mnie!  
Wszyscy wywrócili oczami.  
-Musiał być jakiś powód, dla którego zaatakował.- stwierdził Scott.  
Dziewczyna zrobiła minę olśnienia.  
-Czekaj, czekaj. Mówiłeś, że odwiedziła cię kobieta- mutant.- zwróciła się do Morph'a.  
-Twoja matka? Tak.- powiedział obojętnym tonem 20-letni chłopak.  
-Może ona potem poszła do Jack'a? I namówiła go?  
-Aaa... dobrze myślisz!- rzekli równocześnie Summers i Gambit.

Dojechali do Instytutu.  
Czekało ich gorące powitanie. Na zewnątrz wyszli profesor X i jakiś wielki facet, o niebieskim futerku i wielkich i długich rękach.  
-Witaj Morph w Instytucie.- przywitał się z nowym rekrutem Xavier.  
-Wow. To wygląda lepiej jak mówiłaś!- zwrócił się do Darkholm chłopak.  
-A co z Jack'iem?- zapytał olbrzym.  
-Jest z Mistick.- odpowiedział szybko Gambit. Charles nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom.  
-Mistick? To ona żyje?- zdziwił się inwalida.  
-Też się zdziwiłam…- dodała Alex.  
-Przynajmniej masz mniej zmartwień na głowie.- pocieszał Gambit.  
-Nie zostaliśmy chyba sobie przedstawieni.- odezwał się wielki, włochaty mutant.- Jestem Henry MacCoy. Mówcie mi Bestia.  
-Jestem Alex Darkholm. Proszę mówić do mnie Alex.- wyciągnęła dłoń.  
-A ja jestem Morph. Po prostu Morph.- przedstawił się chłopak. Na zewnątrz wyszła Jean.  
-Zaprowadzę cię do pokoju.- zaprosiła gestem do środka.- Będziesz mieszkać z Robertem.  
-A co on umie?- zaciekawił się.  
-Jego ksywka sama za jego mutacje mówi. „Iceman".  
Chłopak przytaknął.  
Weszli do pokoju. Wszystko normalnie oprócz jednego łóżka. Było lekko oblodzone. Na nim leżał chłopak z walkmen'em na uszach.  
-Hej! Zanim się wejdzie do czyjegoś pokoju to się puka!- zirytował się Robert.  
-Pukaliśmy ale nie słyszałeś. To twój nowy współlokator.- wytłumaczyła Jean.  
-O nie!- nie zgodził się Iceman. Strzelił lodem na podłogę.  
-Heh... dogadajcie się jakoś.- powiedziała Grey i wyszła z pokoju.  
Moprh rzucił walizkę na łóżko i zamienił się w ptaka. Jak doleciał do łóżka to z powrotem stał się sobą.  
-Hej! Powiedziałem już chyba wynocha!- krzyknął Robert.  
-Chciałbyś...- mruknął Morph. Zaczął rozpakowywać swoje rzeczy.

Kurt i Alex siedzieli w pokoju futrzaka i przygotowywali listę osób, które miały przyjść na ich imprezę.  
-Misty?- zaproponowała Alex.  
-Jasne. Jest fajna!- mutant zapisał ją na listę.  
-Aha...chciałabym aby przyszedł Pietro i jego paczka.- poinformowała dziewczyna. Brat popatrzył na nią spode łba.  
-Ich? Przecież są zupełnie inną drużyną.  
-Tak. Ale Pietro to mój przyjaciel sprzed lat, a nie chce żeby czuł się nieswojo.  
-Rozumiem. No dobrze. Aha. Wszyscy X-meni muszą być obowiązkowo.  
-Ja się nie dziwię. Przecież oni tu mieszkają.  
-Tak…to też fakt...  
-Alex!- słychać było w oddali profesora Xavier'a.

Jakaś ciężarówka przyjechała pod Instytut. Pewien grubszy facet wyszedł z ciężarówki.  
-Czy jest Alex Darkholm?  
-Tak. Proszę chwilkę poczekać.- w tym czasie wysłał krótki impuls myślowy do uczniów „Nie używajcie mocy. Mamy gości".- Alex!- krzyknął po chwili.  
Słychać było tupot i wnet zobaczyli dziewczynę zbiegającą ze schodów.  
-Tak?- zapytała zmęczona.  
-Pani Alex Darkholm?- upewniał się mężczyzna.  
-Tak, to ja.- potwierdziła dziewczyna.  
-Proszę tu podpisać.- córka Mistick natychmiast podpisała.- Gdzie mamy wyładować paczki?  
-Paczki?- zdziwił się profesor.  
-Chyba z mojego starego mieszkania.- pospieszyła z wytłumaczeniem Alex.  
-Eee...proszę zostawić je w hall'u.- poinstruował inwalida.  
Puszysty mężczyzna przytaknął i krzyknął do swoich kolegów. Ci przynieśli sześć dużych paczek i ustawili je w piramidkę.  
-Do widzenia!- powiedzieli mężczyźni i odjechali.  
-No...to zabieram się do rozpakowywania.  
Podeszła do pudeł, otworzyła jedno z nich, zobaczyła co jest w środku i zaczęła się śmiać.  
-Oddali nawet talerze, sztućce i kubki!

Minęło trochę czasu. Zostało jej jedno i zarazem ostatnie pudło.  
W tamtych znalazła ubrania matki, zdjęcia, naczynia oraz różne dokumentacje potrzebne w szkole Mistick.  
Po pewnym czasie przyszedł Kurt. Zobaczył zmartwioną siostrę.  
-Coś się stało?- zapytał.  
-Nie ma jednej rzeczy.- rozpaczała dziewczyna.  
-To nic strasznego!  
-Owszem, jest.- Alex westchnęła.- to była kaseta. Kaseta video, na którą nagrywałam wszystkie informacje potrzebne matce i moją wściekłość na nią. Było tam wszystko o mnie...  
-Ale…po co to robiłyście!  
-Nie spędzałyśmy ze sobą dużo czasu. Stąd kasety video.- nagle dziewczyna oprzytomniała.- Och…kurcze.  
-Co takiego?-Kiedy przyszłam do domu, było wszystko poprzewracane.- odwróciła się twarzą do brata.- A jeżeli ten ktoś szukał właśnie tej kasety? Kto wie co mógł z nią zrobić!  
Kurt przyjrzał się czemuś co trzymała w ręku siostra.  
-Co to?- zapytał pokazując na to coś.  
-To? To kaseta z nagraniami mamy...jeżeli chcesz to ją obejrzymy. Poznasz ją bliżej.

Weszli do salonu i wsadzili kasetę do videa. Obejrzeli wiele kawałków.   
-To już koniec.- powiedziała dziewczyna. Podeszła do magnetowidu. Jednak ukazał się jeszcze jeden wizerunek matki.  
-_Witaj Alex. Wyjeżdżam. Przeproś panią dozorczyni ode mnie. Muszę walczyć z jedną z X-men. Spodziewam się zwycięstwa. A teraz, wysłuchaj ostatniego życzenia matki. Schowaj głęboko swoją kasetę z nagraniami. Koniecznie!_  
Zniknęła Mistick. Pojawiła się natomiast nowa postać.  
-Magneto!- zdziwiło się rodzeństwo.  
-_Za późno!_- i rozerwał kamerę. Dziewczyna siedziała sparaliżowana. Kurt też.  
-W co się nasza matka wpakowała.- pokręciła głową Alex.  
Do pomieszczenia weszła…a raczej wbiegła przebrana w –x strój Jean Grey.  
-Kurt! Przebieraj się! Lecimy!- następnie wybiegła z pokoju i pobiegła w stronę windy.  
-Super!- i Kurt zniknął.  
Alex wyjęła powoli kasetę z videa i poszła do pokoju. Schowała kasetę do szuflady. Usiadła na łóżku i kontynuowała listę gości.


	8. Chapter 8

X-meni wrócili strasznie zmęczeni.  
-Jeju...aż tak źle było?- zdziwiła się Alex.  
-Nie. Jeszcze gorzej.- odpowiedziała.- Gdybyś miała do czynienia z mutantem wariatem, też byś była zmęczona.  
-Jak to? A co on potrafił?- odłożyła długopis i kartkę na łóżko i podeszła do Jean, która siedziała na swoim.-Zmieniał nam grawitacje co chwila. Nikt nie mógł sobie z nim poradzić. W końcu prawie go dorwaliśmy, a ten...zniknął.- odpowiedziała.  
-Idziecie jutro do szkoły?- nie kończyła „wywiadu" z X-menką.  
-Idziemy. Na nasze nieszczęście. Jestem taka zmęczona, że nawet do szkoły mi się nie chce iść.- ziewnęła. Wzięła koszulę nocną, rzeczy toaletowe i wyszła z pokoju.  
-Miodzio...- powiedziała cicho współlokatorka.

Rodzeństwo zapraszało mnóstwo osób. Co chwila słychać było „Czy przyjdziesz na naszą imprezę urodzinową? Odbywa się...". Większość się zgadzała. Niektórzy nie mogli przyjść, ale to nie przeszkadzało aż tak Kurtowi i Alex. Paczka Brotherhood zgodziła się, ale niechętnie. Ostatecznie namówił ich do tego Pietro.  
-Hej! A czemu tak bardzo chciałeś iść tam, hmm?- zapytała Tabitha.  
-Będzie można ją sprawdzić...- odpowiedział Maksimoff.

Wrócili do domu pełni radości. Odliczają już dni i godziny do 18 urodzin. Rozeszli się do swoich pokoi.  
Alex rzuciła plecak na łóżko, po czym położyła się na nim. Poczuła pod ręką coś szorstkiego. Wstała natychmiast i sprawdziła co to jest.  
Kartka. Podniosła ją i rozłożyła. „Będę przy tobie". Co to ma znaczyć?- pomyślała- jakiś cichy wielbiciel czy jak?  
Zmieniła się w Kitty i przeszła do pokoju brata. W ręku wciąż trzymała kartkę.  
W pomieszczeniu zauważyła Kurta, który siedział z jakąś kartką w ręku.  
-Patrz co dostałem!- powiedział z entuzjazmem i pokazał siostrze. Była to kartka z takim samym napisem co miała Alex na swoim arkusiku.- Mam jakąś cicha wielbicielkę chyba...- ucieszył się chłopak i zaczął skakać z radości.  
-Kurt…ja…- zaczęła dziewczyna.- Ja też dostałam taką kartkę.  
Futrzak akurat wisiał na żyrandolu, kiedy to usłyszał.  
-Co?- powiedział puszczając się nogami. Zaczął spadać. Ale jednak po chwili zniknął i pojawił się obok siostry.  
-Co to ma być? Mamy tą samą wielbicielkę?- zdziwił się brat.  
-Albo wielbiciela...

Nadszedł dzień urodzin. Co chwila ktoś dochodził i życzył „Wszystkiego...". Na stole roiło się od prezentów. Ale Kurtowi i Alex nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby je otwierać. Teraz przychodzili goście. Ostatnimi byli Pietro, Tabitha, Toad, Fred oraz Lance. Muzyka już grała, a impreza się rozkręciła. Wszyscy tańczyli. DJ' jem był Spyke. Co chwila proszono go o piosenkę z dedykacją.  
Pary się już tak mieszały, że w końcu Kurt tańczył wraz ze swoją siostrą. Ale nie przejmowali się tym zbytnio. Ważne było, że atmosfera była bardzo fajna.  
Nadszedł czas na rozpakowywanie prezentów. Wszyscy podeszli do stołu z paczkami i czekali na to, kiedy Kurt i Alex rozpakują paczkę od nich.  
Ruda poszła na piętro do pokoju po jej prezent.  
Zobaczyła tam swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę.  
-Misty? Co ty tu robisz? Przecież impreza odbywa się na dole...- dziwiła się rudowłosa.  
Misty odwróciła się.  
-Tak, wiem...ale ja szukałam łazienki.- wytłumaczyła szybko.  
-To nie tutaj z pewnością. Chodź. Zaprowadzę cię do niej.- zaproponowała Ruda.  
-Wiesz. Zrezygnowałam. Wracajmy na imprezę!- i skierowała się w kierunku schodów. Następnie zbiegła na dół i bawiła się z innymi.  
Ruda mimo tego, że kumpela jej wytłumaczyła dlaczego była na górze, czuła się nieswojo. Coś było nie tak. Przynajmniej dla niej.  
Stała tak przez długą chwilę. Ale po chwili odzyskała świadomość i ruszyła do pokoju po prezent.

Gambit zatrzymał się przed Instytutem. Zaparkował w wyznaczonym miejscu dla jego motoru. Zszedł z pojazdu i ruszył ku wejściu. Usłyszał głośną muzykę. Uderzył się w czoło. Impreza Kurta i Alex!- przypomniał sobie. Wszedł do środka. Zobaczył chmarę ludzi bawiących się. Na stole leżały rozpakowane już prezenty. Pluszaki, książki, gry komputerowe...  
Rozejrzał się wśród tłumu. Odnalazł wzrokiem solenizantkę i ruszył ku niej.  
-Hej! Porwę twoją siostrę do tańca.- powiedział do Kurta i „porwał" ją.  
Chłopak na początku był trochę zdziwiony, ale potem się dalej bawił.  
-No to kiedy ją „sprawdzimy"?- niecierpliwił się Fred.  
-Niech wyjdzie z domu.- zaczął Pietro.  
-Myślałem, że to twoja przyjaciółka...- zdziwił się Toad.  
-Była nią, dopóki nie przyłączyła się do tych bufonów i nie zaczęła się z nimi kumplować.  
-Ouu...serce pędziwiatra zostało złamane...- zakpiła Boom- boom.  
Maksimoff popatrzył na nią złowieszczym wzrokiem.  
-Przestań sobie ze mnie drwić.

Wyszła na zewnątrz bo w środku było nie do wytrzymania. Siedziała na schodach sama, dopóki nie przyszedł Gambit.  
-Hej...co tak sama siedzisz? Są twoje i Kurta urodziny. To się świętuje.- przysiadł się.  
-Wiem. Ale w środku jest tak duszno. Musiałam wyjść.- odwróciła się twarzą do kolegi.-A ty? Dlaczego wyszedłeś?  
-Chciałem ci dotrzymać towarzystwa...  
-Dzięki.- klepnęła go w plecy.- Prawdziwy z ciebie przyjaciel.  
Chwila ciszy.  
-I co dalej?- zapytał Gambit.- Wracasz do środka?  
-Nie...posiedzę tu jeszcze trochę.  
Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i wszedł do środka.  
-Jakby co, to będę siedział przy prezentach.  
-Tylko ich nie zwiń!- zażartowała sobie. Gambit uśmiechnął się i zamknął szklane drzwi.  
Alex oparła głową na dłoniach. Świetnie się bawiła, ale... brakowało jej czegoś.  
Nagle coś w krzakach się poruszyło. Dziewczyna wyprostowała się instynktownie.  
Znowu krzaki zaszeleściły. Solenizantka wstała i zaczęła iść w stronę szmerów. Usłyszała łamane się gałązki. Skierowała się w ich stronę. Weszła w jakiś lasek. Zatrzymała się. Rozejrzała się w około. Nagle coś ją popchnęło na ziemię.  
-Kto tu jest?- zapytała. Wstała powoli. Poczuła lekki powiew i znowu padła na ziemię. Podniosła głowę. Zobaczyła, że przed nią wchodzi wielki, gruby człowiek.  
-Fred...- szepnęła.  
Wstała szybko. W tym czasie wszedł jeszcze Lance, Toad, Boom- boom i zatrzymał się Pietro.  
-Co jest? Nie jesteś z nami?- zapytał Maksimoff.  
-A po co miałabym być z wami albo z nimi?- zdziwiła się Alex.- Nie wiem o czym mówicie.- dodała po chwili.  
-Brotherhood...sprawdzamy.- powiedział Pietro i zaczął szybko biec. Dokładnie mówiąc wokół dziewczyny.-Co to robisz!- krzyknęła.- Myślałam, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi!  
-Myślałaś. Ale nie jesteśmy! Trzymasz z nimi!- Alex zaczęła się unosić nad ziemią na skutek wiatru, który robił Maksimoff w szybkim biegu.  
-Przestań!- w stronę latającej dziewczyny poleciało parę wybuchających kulek.  
„Tornado" zbliżyło się trochę do drzewa. Alex skorzystała z okazji, i odbiła się nogami od rośliny. Wyskoczyła z „tornada" i wylądowała na ziemi. Zrobiła fikołka i zrobiła postawę gotowe na wszystko.  
Pietro zatrzymał się i kulki wybuchły. Maksimoff padł nieprzytomny na ziemię.  
-Żegnaj „przyjacielu".- szepnęła Alex. Nagle poczuła ciężar na plecach. Zrzuciła Toad'a na ziemię. Tamten szybko się podniósł i znowu skoczył.  
W tym czasie Tabitha przygotowała parę kulek.  
Dziewczyna chciała odskoczyć od obu niebezpieczeństw, kiedy Avalanche potrząsał ziemią. Alex przewróciła się. Wtedy Toad skoczył na nią, a kulki spadły pod jej nosem. Darkholm odrzuciła ponownie żabo- człowieka i skoczyła szybko na drzewo. Kulki wybuchły i Toad został wyeliminowany z gry. Alex skoczyła na Boom- boom i zaczęła się z nią szarpać. Tabitha przygotowała następną salwę kulek. Córka mistyczki zrobiła parę salt do tyłu uderzając przy tym członkinie Brotherhood pod brodą. Tamta jęknęła i zaczęła rzucać kulki w stronę wroga. Darkholm robiła salta dopóki nie doszła do Lance'a. Wtedy skoczyła wyżej i znalazła się za chłopakiem. Uderzyła go od tyłu w plecy. Stracił przytomność. Tabitha nie dawała za wygraną. Już rzuciła całą serię kulek w stronę Alex. Dziewczyna skoczyła, ale za nisko. Zasięg kulek dotknął ja i to mocno. Spadła na ziemię jeszcze przytomna. Boom- boom podeszła do niej z radością na twarzy. Wtedy Pietro ocucił się. Wstał i podszedł do koleżanki z Brotherhood.  
-Załatwiłaś ją. Słaba była…- rzekł Maksimoff.  
Alex wstała.  
-Mów o sobie.- i zmieniła się w Amarę. Strzeliła do nich parę razy ogniem.  
Pietro uciekł od niej. Boom- boom ledwo odskoczyła.  
Darkholm szybko zmieniła kształt na Jean Grey. Podniosła dzięki sile woli pędzi wiatra i wyrzuciła go daleko za mur Instytutu. Tabitha strzeliła w nią kulką.  
Alex zrobiła parę salt do tyłu i na koniec wzniosła się w powietrze. Teraz Boom- boom trafiła za mur.  
Darkholm osłabła i padła nieprzytomna na ziemię.


	9. Chapter 9

-Alex! Alex!- krzyczał Gambit. Wyszedł przed Instytut. Za nim poszedł Wolverine.  
-Co się stało?- zapytał.  
-Alex zniknęła. Powiedziała, że zaraz wróci. Tymczasem nie ma jej przez dłuższy czas.- odwrócił twarz do Logana.- Martwię się o nią. Możesz mi pomóc ją znaleźć?  
Wolverine ukucnął i węszył. Wstał powoli i szedł za zapachem Alex. Minęło trochę czasu. Zatrzymali się tam gdzie trop się urywał.  
-Grr…  
-Co takiego?- zaciekawił się 21- letni chłopak.  
-Brotherhood...- mruknął Logan.  
W tym momencie spadła Jean Grey. Leżała na ziemi i zmieniła się w Alex.  
Gambit podbiegł do przyjaciółki. Rozejrzał się wokoło. Z ziemi wstawał Lance i Toad. Fred stał wciąż nieruchomo. Z zamkniętymi oczami.  
-Co mu jest?- zapytał 21- letni.  
Logan podszedł do grubasa. Pomachał mu ręką przed oczami. Podszedł do tyłu. Dmuchnął na niego. Fred padł na ziemię.  
-Ktoś go z tyłu mocno uderzył.  
Nagle ziemia mocno się zatrzęsła. Wszyscy padli. Gambit puścił ciało Alex.  
Szybko wstał i wyjął parę kart z kieszeni. Naładował je energią i rzucił gdzieś pod nogi Avalanche'a. Tamten nie zdążył odskoczyć i wybuchło pod nim. Padł na ziemię nie przytomnie.  
Toad skoczył na Logana. Wolverine wyjął swoje pazurki, a Gambit naładował kolejne karty. Żabo- człowiek krzyknął, i kiedy wylądował na ziemi przeskoczył przez mur.  
Logan schował adamantowe pazury i podniósł Lance'a. Wyniósł go daleko za mur.  
Gambit ponownie podniósł Alex.  
-Ja już zaczynam się do tego przyzwyczajać! Zawsze jak zamienia się Jean to pada. Dziwne metody...

Ciemność. Nic nie widziała. Było mglisto.  
-Halo?- usłyszała odbijające się echo.- Jest tu kto?- znowu echo.  
Zaczęła iść. Każdy jej krok słychać było wyraźnie. Rozglądała się.  
Stanęła, gdy usłyszała czyjeś inne kroki. Ciężkie, długie odstępy ciszy. Z ciemności wyszła Jean Grey.  
-Tylko ja tu mogę być!- krzyknęła złowieszczo. Echo odbijało się w pustkę. Grey wyciągnęła rękę. Chciała cos zrobić Alex, kiedy ta nagle ujrzała światłość bijącą z zewnątrz.  
Patrzyła na nią ciągle. Potem zaczęła się unosić w stronę światła.  
Jean popatrzyła w górę i pociągnęła ją dzięki telekinezie. Alex zleciała na dół. Strumień światła zniknął. Dziewczyna była zbyt zajęta zwalczeniem Grey w jej umyśle.

-Dlaczego się nie budzi?- dziwiła się Wolfsbane.  
-Macham jej latarka przed oczami i nic. Na Ray'a to działa!- oburzył się Multiple.  
-To już wiem kto mnie w nocy budzi!- podniósł wysoko pięść. Jamie krzyknął i wybiegł z pokoju.  
-Rany…ale jest denerwujący…- jęknęła Jubilee.  
Do pomieszczenia wszedł Kurt. A przynajmniej starał się wejść. W pokoju był taki tłum zaciekawionych rekrutów, że ledwo się wszyscy mieścili.  
-Przepuśćcie mnie!- prosił futrzak. Dopchał się wreszcie do łóżka siostry.  
-No dobra. Koniec! Wynocha! Nic tu po was!- wyganiał z pokoju Kurt.  
-No nie…cała zabawa na nic!- jęknęli i wyszli.

Teraz leciała daleko nad ziemią. Jean wciąż trzymała ją w powietrzu. Alex kręciła się i kręciła. Chciałaby aby nie było tak ciemno.  
Nagle wszystko stało się jasne.  
Grey oślepiło to na chwilę i puściła Alex.  
-To sen!- krzyknęła.  
-To sen!- usłyszał krzyk siostry.  
Odwrócił się powoli. Alex wciąż miała zamknięte oczy.  
-No wstawaj śpiochu! Dość wygłupów!- powiedział żartobliwym głosem.

Usłyszała żart brata.  
-Kurt?- rozejrzała się wokoło. Echo znowu odbijało się niewiadomo od czego.- Kurt! Mam mały problem!  
Nie dokończyła. Panna Grey skoczyła na dziewczynę. Alex chciała się w kogoś zmienić, ale nie mogła. Zaufała swoim umiejętnościom walki.  
Szybko uchyliła się od skoku. Następnie zaczęła biec przed siebie. Jak z ziemi wyrosła przed nią Amara.  
-Co ty tu robisz?- Alex zaczęła się cofać.  
Magma uśmiechnęła się przebiegle i strzeliła ognistymi kulami.  
Darkholm uchyliła się przed strzałami.  
-Kurt! Pomóż mi!- zrobiła parę salt i znalazła się za Jean. Kopnęła ją mocno w brzuch, a następnie w twarz. Grey straciła przytomność i zniknęła.  
-Pojawiają się ci, w których się zmieniałam!- seria kuli ognia poleciała w jej stronę. Znowu zaczęła skakać wysoko i równocześnie robić salta w stronę wroga.

-Jeju...co robić...?- zastanawiał się braciszek. Nagle lampeczka zapaliła się nad głową Kurta. Zaczął mocno trząść siostrą.  
-Poduuuudkaaaaaa!- krzyczał.Alex wstała gwałtownie z łóżka i przeskoczyła przez Kurta tzn. wylądowała za nim.  
Szybko i gwałtownie oddychała. Była przygotowana do walki.  
-Ouu...mamusia dużo cię nauczyła.- zauważył futrzak.  
-Tak...to prawda.- dziewczyna wyprostowała się.  
-Co się działo?- zapytał niepewnie.  
-Przecież mówiłam...  
-Tak... skończyło się na „Kurt! Mam problem!", a potem cisza...  
-Darujmy to sobie.- wyszła z pokoju.  
-_Alex. Proszę przyjdź na dół. Mamy dla ciebie ciekawe informacje._- usłyszała w myślach dziewczyna.  
-Super! Co tym razem? Dwugłowy smok czający się na mnie?

Weszła do pomieszczenia. Wielki komputer stał przed profesorem Xavier'em. Obok Charles'a opierał się o fotel Wolverine.  
-To taka sensacja, że i on tu jest?- wskazała na adamantowego człowiek Alex.  
-On pomagał mi przy znalezieniu tego.- wytłumaczył spokojnie Profesor.  
-Fajnie. A co to jest to „coś"?- podeszła do komputera i wpatrywała się w monitor.  
-Kiedy sobie tak leżałaś wygodnie w łóżeczku- zaczął Logan- Pobraliśmy próbkę twojej krwi.  
-I...?- nie rozumiała dziewczyna.  
Wolverine wziął głęboki oddech.  
-Chcieliśmy wiedzieć, dlaczego nie panujesz nad niektórymi swoimi mocami.  
-Tak. Bardzo ciekawe.- drwiła sobie Alex.  
-Wysłuchasz na spokojnie czy nie!- wkurzył się Logan. Dziewczyna uspokoiła się.  
-No dobra... kontynuujmy to co zaczęliśmy. Z twojego DNA wynika, że multiplikacja, oraz zdobywanie czyichś umiejętności poprzez zmianę kształtu nie są twoimi naturalnymi mutacjami.- rzekł człowiek z adamantu.  
-CO!- wrzasnęła.- Ale…jak to możliwe!  
Profesor i Logan wymienili się spojrzeniami.  
-Eksperymentowano na tobie. Tak jak na Kurcie.- zaczął Xavier.  
-Kiedy odkryliśmy, że Ruda ma sny o Kurcie jako małym dziecku, zaczęliśmy poszukiwania tajemniczego zamku. Znaleźliśmy zamek, a w nim laboratorium genetyczne, oczywiście, za nim wybuchło.  
Alex odsunęła się od komputera. Popatrzyła na swoje ręce.  
-To dlatego nie panuje nad multiplikacją i osobami, w które się zamienię.- wytłumaczyła sobie dziewczyna.  
-Tak, ale z czasem możesz się tego nauczyć. My cię nie nauczymy chyba, że…przyłączysz się do nas.  
Darkholm popatrzyła na nich zdziwionym wzrokiem.  
-Nie przyłączę się do nikogo!- i wybiegła z pokoju.  
-To będzie trudniejsze niż myślałem...- mruknął Logan.

Wyszła do ogrodu aby uporządkować swoje myśli. „Dlaczego? Dlaczego ja?"- myślała. Usiadła na schodkach jak zwykle i patrzyła w niebo, aż do zachodu słońca. Rozmyślała o tym czy przyłączyć się do X-menów czy nie. I w końcu doszła do wniosku, że musiała by mieć bardzo ważny powód, aby skusić się na ich propozycję. Potem wspomniała jej sen. Był taki realistyczny. I pojawiła się tylko Jean Grey i Amara. To pytanie nurtowało ją. Wstała i weszła do środka. Przebrała się i poszła spać.

W nocy przemykały się trzy postacie przez Instytut. Zeszły na dół do kuchni. Nikogo nie chciały budzić więc jedna z nich złapała resztę i przeszły przez ścianę. Dobrały się do lodówki i wyjęły jedzenie i wróciły do pokoju.Alex obudziła się gdy usłyszała szmery w pomieszczeniu obok. Zmieniła się w Kitty i przeszła przez ścianę. Po drugiej stronie pokoju zobaczyła Natalie, Jessi oraz Kathrine zajadające kanapki.  
-Nie mówcie mi, że zaraziłyście się od Kurt'a.- powiedziała Alex podczas zmieniania kształtu.  
-Eee...nie. Tylko, ten…- nie mogła się wysłowić Pride.  
-Byłyśmy głodne.- dokończyła za nią Pizarro.  
-Tak!- potwierdziła Jessi.  
-Dobra, dobra. Już się nie tłumaczcie. Tylko bądźcie cicho.- Alex ziewnęła i z powrotem zmieniła się w Kitty. Wróciła do pokoju i zasnęła. (wartka akcja...nie ma mocnych..).

Iceman i Morph zakumplowali się. Postanowili zrobić rano dowcip każdemu, kto będzie schodzić ze schodów. Robert strzelił lodem na stopnie.  
Właśnie schodziła Kitty i Ruda. Plotkowały itp. Nagle poślizgnęły się. Pride złapała współlokatorkę za rękę i obie przeniknęły przez schody. Wyszły spod nich u samego dołu. Wściekłe. Iceman i Moprh uśmiechnęli się głupio.  
Ruda zdjęła rękawiczkę i zaczęła biec za chłopakami. Kitty też starała się ich dogonić.  
Potem schodził Scott. Również się poślizgnął. Poturlał się na sam dół. Po drodze gdzieś spadły mu okulary.  
Jean jako najmądrzejsza popatrzyła na schody. Zobaczyła lód. Wzniosła się w powietrze. Na chwilkę zleciała po okulary Summers'a i podała koledze. Cyklop podziękował i razem poszli do kuchni.  
Even wziął desko rolkę i zjechał po poręczy schodów. Nie poślizgnął się. Potem był Kurt. Ale ten od razu znalazł się na dole.  
Ruda i Kitty dały sobie spokój z chłopakami. Ci przystanęli przy schodach i łapali oddech. Następnie schodzili Roberto, Jubilee, Amara, Rahne, Ray, Jamie, Samuel, Natalie i Jessi.  
Iceman i Morph szybko schowali się pod schodami. Grupa młodych rekrutów zleciała ze schodów. Na samym dole szukali winnego. Wszystko mieli poobijane.  
-Kto pomyślał, że to śmieszne!- krzyknął Berzerker.  
-A teraz patrz…- szepnął Moprh. Zamienił się w Alex i wyszedł spod schodów. Zaczął się śmiać szyderczo. Młodzi X-meni odwrócili się.  
-Alex!- i chcieli już się rzucić na Moprh'a, kiedy to prawdziwa Alex zaczęła schodzić ze schodów.  
Usłyszeli ziewnięcie, a potem krzyk. Dziewczyna poślizgnęła się i zaczęła spadać. Ale jakoś jej się ułożyło szczęśliwie, że najpierw zrobiła parę salt, a potem coś jej się pomyliło i rymsnęła na podłogę. Zaczęła masować głowę. Spojrzała tam gdzie jest dużo ludzi i zobaczyła siebie. Zmieniła się w Wolverine'a i wywęszyła zapach.  
-Morph!- krzyknęła podczas zmiany.  
Młodzi X-meni spojrzeli w stronę innej Alex, która stała.  
-I jeszcze Iceman się w to wplątał.- dodała po chwili Darkholm.  
-O, o. Wpadliśmy!- krzyknął Moprh. Zaczął uciekać z Robertem najdalej jak się da.  
Alex oraz grupa rekrutów nie dali się ta łatwo zmęczyć. Wszyscy używali swoich mocy przeciwko dwóm osobom, które wywinęły prawie całemu Instytutowi psikusa. Ganiali się po całym ogrodzie.  
W końcu przyjechał jakiś samochód. Wyszła z niego zgrabna murzynka. Była średniego wzrostu, oczy miała ciemnobrązowe, a włosy czarne, krótko ostrzyżone. Podjechał do niej Profesor X i zaczął rozmowę. Dziewczyna wyjęła torbę z samochodu, pożegnała się z kierowcą i skierowała się na schody. Ale po chwili odwróciła się do osób, które w tej chwili goniły Morph'a i Iceman'a. Przeprosiła na chwilę profesora, położyła torbę na schodach i podeszła do bijatyki. Skupiła się. Jej ręce zaczęły się zmieniać i skierowała je w stronę innych mutantów.  
Profesor patrzył tylko i był ciekawy, jaki będzie dalszy rozwój wydarzeń.  
Z murzynki rąk wystrzeliły strumienie wody.  
Wszyscy, którzy się bili przewrócili się od siły uderzenia cieczy. Wstali cali mokrzy i patrzyli się złowieszczo na nową dziewczynę.  
-Ostudziłam wasz zapał?- zapytała żartobliwie.  
-Poznajcie Alice.- przedstawił ją profesor.  
-Alice, tak?- zaczął Berzerker.  
-Na nią!- krzyknął „Bobby".  
Alice w mig zrozumiała swoją sytuację. Najpierw cofała się, a potem uciekała. Wściekła młodzież ganiała za jedną osobą.  
Na zewnątrz wyszedł Bestia. Rozejrzał się spokojnie i zauważył gonitwę.  
-Przynajmniej dbają o kondycję fizyczną…- pocieszał mutant.  
-Hank. Uspokój ich proszę.- powiedział profesor i wjechał do Instytutu.  
McCoy westchnął ciężko.  
-No dobra dzieciaki! Koniec tej zabawy!  
X-meni i inni uspokoili się.  
-A teraz idźcie na śniadanie. Inaczej nie będziecie mieć energii na dodatkowe ćwiczenia.- wytłumaczył po chwili.  
-O nie...- jęknęli rekruci. Alex rozejrzała się wokoło.  
-Ale mnie się to nie tyczy!- zmieniła się w Alice i strzeliła do nowej dziewczyny wodą.  
-Hej! To nie fair!- krzyknęła nowa dziewczyna cała oblana wodą.  
Darkholm szybko zmieniła postać na swoją.  
-No dobra. Z tobą skończyłam. Został jeszcze Moprh i Iceman.- i ruszyła w stronę Instytutu.  
Alice stała jeszcze przez pewien czas na dworze. Wściekła, że dala się tak łatwo pokonać, i zdziwiona reakcją młodych X- menów.  
Ale u nich to była codzienność.  
Zjedli to swoje śniadanie. Jakby nigdy nic. No... może wszyscy spoglądali złowrogo na Morpha i Bobby'ego. Ale ogółem normalka.  
Kurt, Alex i Kitty wracali razem do swoich pokoi.  
-Wiesz co Alex?- zaczęła Kitty.- Zastanawiałam się dlaczego, ten, nie mogłabyś się zmienić w swoja matkę i po prostu, ten, przejąć jej wspomnienia?  
-Głupie pytanie...- opowiedziała dziewczyna.- Aby przejąć jej wspomnienia musiałabym „puścić" ją wolno na pewien czas. Wtedy bym znała jej wspomnienia. Ale jest pewien problem...- ciągnęła Alex.- Jak bym ją „puściła" to bym nad nią nie zapanowała. Po drugie, nie znam jej teraźniejszego wyglądu! (tak jakby co, to Kurt powiedział jej o wydarzeniu na asteroidzie „M")  
-A...to...źle?- zażartował futrzak.  
-No...ale przecież przejęłaś wspomnienia Jagernota...  
-..ale on był replika. Nie zapanowałam nad nim i stad przejęcie wspomnień.- przerwała wypowiedz Kitty Darkholm.  
-O... no to jest, ten, racja. Dobra. Opuszczam wasze, ten, towarzystwo.- pomachała ręką i przeszła przez drzwi do pokoju.  
Usłyszano krzyk.  
-Oj, ten, nie ten pokój. No, ten tego, przepraszam.- powiedziała kiedy z pomieszczenia wyszła w ręczniku wściekła Jubilee.  
-Jak można pomylić łazienkę ze swoim pokojem!- zirytowała się dziewczyna.  
-Po raz który się pomyliłaś?- zapytał Kurt.  
-Chyba nie jestem, ten, wyspana. Poprzednim razem jak przeszłam do łazienki to, ten, Ruda brała prysznic. Wtedy też byłam jakaś, ten, nieprzytomna...- odwróciła się i weszła do SWOJEGO pokoju.  
-No dobra. Zwijam się.- rzekł Kurt i teleportował się.  
-I znowu sama...- mruknęła do siebie. Przeszła parę kroków i stanęła. Odwróciła się w stronę drzwi i już chciała zapukać, kiedy to drzwi się rozwarły i ukazały męską postać.  
-Widziałaś gdzieś mój notes?- zapytał Gambit.  
-Ten, w którym...-zaczęła Alex.  
-Tak ten.- potwierdził chłopak.  
-Nie...ale poszukajmy.


	10. Chapter 10

Zmęczeni weszli do pokoju 21- letniego chłopaka.  
-Szukaliśmy już wszędzie...gdzie się mógł zapodziać?- denerwował się mutant.  
-Spokojnie, myśl racjonalnie.- uspakajała Alex.- Gdzie byś się schował gdybyś był notesem?  
Gambit popatrzył na przyjaciółkę karcąco.-No gdzie?- dopytywała się dziewczyna.  
-Notes nie jest żywy...- wytłumaczył chłopak.  
Alex zatkało.  
-No...tak. Szukajmy tam, gdzie nigdy byś nie szukał...- dziewczyna sięgnęła po buty przyjaciela, które były pod łóżkiem. Zajrzała do środka.  
-Nic nie widzę...ale pogrzeb tam trochę...- podała parę butów chłopakowi.  
-Żartujesz? Tam nigdy bym nie...- zaczął gdy wsadził rękę do butów. Jednak przestał tak gadać, kiedy coś poczuł. Wyciągnął mały, brązowy notesik.  
-Jest! O rany. Jesteś bogiem!- krzyczał Gambit uradowany, ze znalazł to, co zgubił.  
Otworzył notesik. Przewrócił kilkanaście kartek i przeczytał coś.  
-Och kurcze! Dzisiaj Mellanie!- krzyknął.  
-Rany!- Alex szybko podała mu kurtkę. Tamten wybiegł z pokoju jak szalony.  
Dziewczyna czuła odprężenie. Teraz jej kumpel nie będzie musiał się martwic z kim i o której jest umówiony. Rozejrzała się po pokoju.  
-KASK!- wrzasnęła i zabrała szybko z blatu stołu przedmiot. Zmieniła się w Kurta i teleportowała się bardzo blisko motoru Gambita. Zmieniła się w siebie i podała przyjacielowi kask.  
-Dzięki.- powiedział. Pocałował ją w policzek, założył kask i odjechał.  
Alex była z siebie dumna. Weszła po schodkach do Instytutu.  
-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...- usłyszała głosiki młodych rekrutów.  
-Alex plus Gambit równa się...- zaczął Bobby.  
-Daj spokój Iceman. Równie dobrze mogłabym powiedzieć, że ty i Jean bylibyście razem...- rzekła Alex wchodząc po schodach kierujących na pierwsze piętro.  
-Rany...ale sztywna...- skrzywił się Berzerker.  
-Ty tez byś tak powiedział!- stwierdziła Amara.

Zamknęła drzwi za sobą.  
-Mam nadzieje, ze Kitty nie pomyli drzwi po raz kolejny...- mruknęła do siebie.  
-Uwaga X- meni. Wszyscy proszeni są do sali walk. Macie dzisiaj specjalną lekcje z Loganem.  
Alex uśmiechnęła się do siebie w myślach. „Dobrze, że to nie ja..."- pomyślała.  
Do pomieszczenia wbiegła Jean.  
-Dlaczego zawsze jak jestem umówiona, to musza być ćwiczenia!- jęknęła. Rzuciła się do szafki i wyciągnęła szybko swój X- strój. Za nim poleciały inne ubrania. Miedzy innymi Alex.  
-Dobra. Ty lec i to dosłownie. Szybciej się tam znajdziesz, a ja tu posprzątam.- powiedziała niechętnie Alex.  
-Dzięki.- powiedziała telekinetyczka. Szybko ubrała swój strój. Wzleciała w powietrze i popędziła do windy.  
-Co za ludzie...- mruknęła ponownie.  
Podniosła wszystko z podłogi i wsadziła z powrotem do szafki.

Wszyscy X- meni (a zapewniam, ze jest ich sporo) zebrali się sali walk. Tak jak nakazał profesor.  
-Macie pecha dzieciaki. Dzisiaj mam zł humor...- powiedział Wolverine.  
-No nie... dlaczego akurat nas to spotyka?- zapytał z żalem Kurt.  
-Zaczynajmy.- przerwała Storm  
Wzniosła się wysoko.  
W pomieszczeniu nastała ciemność.  
-Czy z panem Loganem ćwiczenia są naprawdę złe?- zapytała niepewnie Alice.  
-Złe to mało powiedziane. Daje taki wycisk, że... aż boję się myśleć...- odpowiedziała Amara.  
Brok (tak ma na nazwisko Alice) przeraziła się.  
-To moje pierwsze ćwiczenia! Nie chce umierać!- szepnęła z żalem.  
-Instytut nie zabija swoich.- stwierdził Kurt.  
-A pamiętacie jak Wolverine kiedyś chciał wmontować w klimatyzację gaz trujący...?- szepnął najciszej jak mógł Spyke.  
-Ciiii.- uciszyła Jean.- Skoncentrujcie się.  
Nagle zawył alarm.  
-Ktoś się włamał do instytutu?- zapytał i odetchnął z ulgą Scott.  
-Nie. To Cerebro. Wykrył nowego mutanta.- usłyszeli przez głośniki głos profesora.  
-Znowu?- jęknęła Jubilee.  
-Znowu? Jak to „znowu"...- nie rozumiała Alice.  
-Kiedy indziej ci wytłumaczymy. A teraz czas go znaleźć! Za mną! Do odrzutowca!- krzyknął Wolverine.  
-A czy nie byłoby prościej, ten, dowiedzieć się gdzie przebywa i, ten, kim jest?- zaproponowała Kitty.  
Logan załamał ręce. Ale nie okazał tego.  
-Masz genialne pomysły...- pochwalił Wolverine. Pride uśmiechnęła się.- Czasem.- dodał po chwili. Kathrine oburzyła się. Podeszła do człowieka z adamantu i kopnęła go w piszczel. Słychać było jęk bólu i tupot nóg (dokładniej mówiąc skaczącej nogi).  
-Komplemenciarz się znalazł.- mruknęła.

Alarm był taki głośny, że Alex aż spadła z łóżka.  
-Moje biedne plecy...- jęknęła. Wyszła na korytarz. Gdzieś w oddali widać było czerwone światełko.  
-Co do...- zaczęła. Ale po sekundzie usłyszała tupot nóg z tyłu. Odwróciła się powoli i zauważyła tłumy X- menów pędzących w jej stronę. Zrobiła wielkie oczy i natychmiast zmieniła się w Nightcrowler'a. Następnie teleportowała się byle gdzie, byle dalej. Znalazła się w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Nie zdążyła dokładniej mu się przyjrzeć gdyż spadła. Niezbyt dobrze się skupiła i teleportowała się tak, że była w powietrzu.  
-No nie...ile można?- jęknęła ponownie.  
Alarm tym razem zawył jeszcze głośniej niż by sądziła. Pomieszczenie było okrągłe z mostkiem, na którym właśnie leżała. Na końcu mostku stała jakaś machina.  
-_Uwaga intruz._- wciąż powtarzało.  
-Dobra, dobra.- zaczęła Alex wstając.- Już wychodzę.  
Coś do niej strzeliło.  
-Hej! Przecież mówię, że wychodzę!- zirytowała się dziewczyna.  
Zaczęła iść w stronę drzwi. Nagle się one rozwarły i wjechał profesor Xavier.  
-Alex... co ty tu robisz?- zdziwił się obecnością Darkholm. Dziewczyna była trochę zmieszana.  
-Ja? Teleportowałam się tu... ale przez przypadek!- tłumaczyła się.- A... a to draństwo zaczęło do mnie strzelać!- wciąż krzyczała.  
-Podstawowe zabezpieczenia.- wzruszył ramionami Scott.  
-Tak? A wy omal mnie nie zdeptaliście!  
Summers'a zatkało.  
-My?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem.  
-Przepraszam...- odezwał się cichy głos z tyłu. Na przód wyszedł Multiple.- To ja. Zagapiłem się i... nie zauważyłem ciebie.- zaczął się tłumaczyć.  
-Nieważne! Trzeba wiedzieć jakiego nowego mutanta wykrył Cerebro i go odnaleźć.- powiedział Xavier.  
-Rany. Jak tak dalej pójdzie z tymi rekrutami to normalnie w Instytucie miejsca zabraknie!- stwierdził Even.  
Wszyscy przytaknęli głową na znak, że się z nim zgadzają.  
-Heh... dzieci o małej wyobraźni...- mruknął Wolverine.  
-To co zrobimy z nowymi mutantami?- zapytała Ruda.- Przecież nie mogą dochodzić w nieskończoność!  
-Nie, nie mogą. Ale niektórzy z was będą też odchodzić.- rzekł Xavier.

-CO!- wykrzyknęli X- meni.  
-Przybyliście tu aby uczyć się panowania nad swoimi umiejętnościami, nie na zawsze.- wytłumaczył Charles.  
-Już jest uformowany jej wygląd i dane.- powiedział Logan patrząc w ekran Cerebro.  
-_Imię: Elizabeth. Nazwisko: Braddock . Lat: 28. Miejsce pobytu: Nowy Jork._  
-Ciekawe...- mruknął profesor.  
-Co takiego?- zainteresowała się Jean.  
-Ona kiedyś pracowała w organizacji, która szkoliła na doskonałych wojowników.  
-Ninja! Łaaaaaaajhaaaaaa...!- zaczął swe wygłupy Kurt.  
Wszyscy pokręcili głową, a Alice strzeliła wodą w pluszowego elfa.  
-Ej! Teraz jestem cały mokry!- zdenerwował się chłopak.  
Nikt nie mógł powstrzymać się od lekkiego chichotu.  
-No dobrze...no, ale co może nam zrobić młoda kobieta?- zdziwił się Logan.  
-Dużo. Zna sztuki walki, doskonale się kryje i jeszcze jest mutantem.- wytłumaczył Xavier.  
-No to macie problemy... wystarczy znaleźć jej słaby punkt i po kłopocie.- wzruszyła ramionami Jessi.  
-No dobra...skoroś taka mądra to to zrób!- powiedziała Natalie.  
-Myślałam, że ktoś się zgłosi na ochotnika...- dodała po chwili.  
Nagle oczy Jessi zmieniły się w jakby gadzie.  
-Niebezpieczeństwo!- ryknęła Pizarro.  
Profesor Xavier spojrzał w ekran. Inni poszli za jego przykładem.  
-O kur...- ktoś zaczął.  
-Jest tutaj!- wrzasnął Scott.

Kończyła pisanie karteczki, że wychodzi na spacer, kiedy zobaczyła zbliżającą się do drzwi postać.  
Była to kobieta, o dość nietypowym stroju. Otóż wyglądało to trochę jak kostium kąpielowy, tylko że nim nie był. Odbijało światło, więc wyglądało jak skóra. Buty były lekko na obcasach, a cholewka (od butów) sięgała daleko za kolana. W połowie przedramienia aż do dłoni (lecz nie na niej) były nakrycia. Wszystko było koloru ciemno niebieskiego.  
Jej fioletowe włosy powiewały na wietrze wywołanym szybkim biegiem. Niebieskie oczy patrzyły na Instytut złowrogo.  
Kiedy wbiegła po schodkach, skoczyła i wyciągnęła lewą nogę. Wykopała drzwi i wylądowała na posadzce. Wstała powoli i przyglądała się Alex podejrzanie.  
-Kim jesteś?- zapytała niepewnie Darkholm.  
Kobieta skrzywiła się i rzuciła na Alex. Tamta odruchowo odskoczyła.  
-Nie musisz mówić. Domyślam się.- mruknęła po chwili.  
Fioletowo włosa odwróciła się. I w pokoju zabłysło różowo- fioletowym blaskiem. Alex spojrzała na ręce nieproszonego gościa. Wychodził z nich takie coś na styl miecza świetlnego, który widziała w tak sławnym filmie.  
Kobieta złapała za rękojeść „miecza".  
-Gińcie!- szepnęła groźnie.  
-No fajnie...- mruknęła ponownie dziewczyna.  
Nieznajoma wrzasnęła i zaatakowała Darkholm. Tamta krzyknęła ze strachu i odskoczyła. Kobieta wbiła świetlistą klingę w ścianę. Co Alex zauważyła to coś przebiło ścianę. Na wylot.  
-Ojej...  
Przez ścianę przeszła Kitty.  
-Coś nas ominęło?- zapytała.  
Kobieta patrzyła na Pride ze zdumieniem i przerażeniem. Otóż przez Kitty przechodził ten miecz. Jednak po chwili się opanowała, natychmiast wyjęła ze ściany swoja broń i się odwróciła.  
Za nią stali inni X- meni.  
-Dlaczego chcecie mnie zabić!- krzyknęła kobieta.  
Wszystkich zatkało.  
-Zabić?- zapytał Xavier.  
-Nikomu nie chcemy zrobić krzywdy.- dodała po chwili Jean.  
-Nikomu? Przecież jesteście łowcami takich jak ja!- załamywała się kobieta.  
-No tak...skąd ja znam ten tekst.- mruknęła Ruda.  
Kobieta wyprostowała się i spojrzała ze zdziwieniem.  
-Wy nie polujecie...?- upewniła się. Wszyscy pokręcili głowami.  
-Po co? Wtedy i na siebie byśmy musieli...- wtrąciła Amara.  
Logan zaczął węszyć.  
-Mistick...- mruknął po chwili.  
Alex odwróciła się w stronę okna. Zauważyła tam ruch.  
-Mamo!- krzyknęła. Zmieniła się w Pietra i wybiegła na zewnątrz. Przeszukała wzrokiem okolicę. Nikogo nie było.  
-Kurczę!- mruknęła. Weszła z powrotem do Instytutu.  
-I co?- zapytał profesor.  
-Nie ma jej...  
-To...wy...- starała się wykrztusić kobieta- też jesteście inni?  
-Tak.- odpowiedział spokojnie Xavier.  
Kobieta „wyłączyła" oba miecze. Następnie one zniknęły.  
-Fajnie. Chciałam zaatakować swoich...- stwierdziła po chwili.  
-Powiedzmy, że zostałaś źle poinformowana.- dodał profesor.  
-I co teraz?  
-Możesz się do nas dołączyć. Do X- menów.- zaproponowała Jean.  
Kobieta zastanawiała się przez dłuższy czas.  
-I co wtedy? Tak jak w jakiś kiepskich filmach ratujemy świat?- spytała sarkastycznie.  
-No...powiedzmy...- speszyła się Grey.  
-Znasz sztuki walki. Mogłabyś trochę poduczyć naszych rekrutów.- powiedział Xavier.- Coś Logan nie ma do nich cierpliwości.  
Kiedy mówił ostatnie zdanie odwrócił głowę w stronę człowieka z adamantium.  
-Hej! To nie moja wina, że są leniami!- zaprotestował Wolverine.  
-To jak?- zapytał profesor wyciągając rękę.  
Kobieta patrzyła na niego przez pewien czas. Następnie wyciągnęła swoją prawicę i uścisnęła dłoń Xavier'a.  
-Wchodzę w to.- powiedziała.

-Psylocke.- mruknęła.- Tak siebie nazwałam.  
-A czy masz jeszcze jakieś inne umiejętności oprócz...tego...no. Miecza?- upewniał się Gambit.  
-A co cię to obchodzi?- burknęła.  
-Chcielibyśmy wiedzieć co umiesz.- rzekł profesor.  
Elizabeth westchnęła. Zaczęła iść powoli do tyłu w stronę cienia. Kiedy już była na miejscu, zniknęła.  
X- meni wybałuszyli oczy.  
-Gdzie ona jest!- dziwił się Berzerker.  
-Nie widzicie mnie, prawda?- upewniała się kobieta.  
-Jak się Ray pyta to chyba zrozumiałe...- stwierdziła Jubilee.  
-Ciekawe...a czy jeszcze coś umiesz?- zapytał Xavier.  
Nastąpiła chwila ciszy.  
-Aha.- powiedzieli po chwili Jean i profesor.  
Kobieta wyszła z cienia.  
-Ty też masz telepatię?- upewniała się.  
-Może pójdźmy do sali walk. Tam zobaczysz co umieją.- powiedział Xavier.  
-Przepraszam. Czy możecie troszkę ciszej?- usłyszeli głos dochodzący spod drzwi.  
X- meni odwrócili się. Zauważyli stojącą tam Alex w piżamie i wyglądającą na zmęczoną.  
-A ty co? Nie jesteś na zebraniu X- menów?- dziwiła się Braddock.  
Darkholm wzruszyła ramionami.  
-Ja tu tylko mieszkam.- odpowiedziała po chwili.  
-Co? Ale...ty...przecież...- zaczęła Elizabeth.  
-Ta co ci powiedziała, że X- meni są wrogami to moja i Kurta matka.- tłumaczyła dziewczyna.- Straciła dom bo jej nie było. Ja przy okazji też. Więc zamieszkałam tutaj. Już ci lepiej?- zapytała sarkastycznie.  
Wyszła i zamknęła drzwi.  
-Który to Kurt!- zapytała wściekle. Mogłam ją od razu zabić- pomyślała po chwili.  
-J...ja...- usłyszała nieśmiały głos. Zauważyła, że mówi to chłopak, który był cały w niebieskim futrze i miał trzy palce.  
Na jej twarzy malowała się wściekłość. Przypomniała sobie co mówiła Mistick. „X- meni to twoi wrogowie. Chcą zabić ciebie i twoich bliskich. Starałam się ich obronić ale się nie udało...".  
Pewnie ona to zrobiła. A żądza mordu przeszła na dzieci.- dodała po chwili. -Nie... dość zabijania.  
Pooddychała parę razy głęboko i uspokoiła się.  
-Byłaś wściekła. Co się stało?- zapytał profesor.  
-To nie jest ważne...- odpowiedziała.-No dobrze. Storm, pokaż Elizabeth jej pokój.

Ruda postanowiła przejść się samotnie.  
Rozmyślała na temat swojej mutacji, że nikogo nie będzie mogła nigdy dotknąć. I o swojej miłości do Scott'a.  
To nie fair...- myślała.- Jean ma zawsze najlepiej. Profesor ją uwielbia, Scott się w niej kocha. Jej życie jest usłane różami!  
Nagle obok niej przejechał gang desko- rolkowy. Ten na samym przedzie ją lekko potrącił.  
-Przepraszam!- krzyknął pospiesznie i pojechał dalej.  
Dziewczyna pokręciła lekko głową.  
Szła wzdłuż rzeki. Obok niej były poręcze, aby nie wpaść do rwącej wody.  
Ruda w końcu usiadła na poręczy i patrzyła na zachód słońca.  
I co teraz?- myślała.- Pogódź się, że nie dotkniesz nikogo... Trzeba z tym żyć.- westchnęła.  
-Te, patrzcie. Chodząca zombi się tu pojawiła!- usłyszała znajomy głos za plecami.  
Odwróciła się niechętnie.  
Zauważyła tam mutantów z Brotherhood.  
-Nie mam dzisiaj humoru. Spadajcie.- odpowiedziała.  
Na wszelki wypadek zdjęła rękawiczkę.  
Pietro uśmiechnął się podejrzanie. Szybko podbiegł do Rudej i popchnął ją do wody.  
-Jednego X- frajera mniej.- zaśmiał się kpiąco.  
Reszta również wydała z siebie śmiech i odeszli.  
Ruda płynęła wraz z prądem rzeki. Wyciągnęła głowę nad wodę. Zakaszlała kilka razy.  
Potem starała się dopłynąć do brzegu. Jednak nie udawało się jej to za bardzo.  
Gang desko- rolkarzy zauważyli ją w wodzie. Szef zatrzymał się natychmiast i ruszył z pomocą ku Rudej.  
Dziewczyna była tuż przy brzegu. Ale nie zdołała wyjść na niego.  
Szef gangu złapał ją silnie za rękę i pociągnął do siebie. Ruda podała mu drugą dłoń. Tamten i tą wziął. Wciągnął naszą bohaterkę na brzeg.  
Dziewczyna podparła się rękoma na ziemi i kaszlała trochę.  
Spojrzała na kapitana. Był dość wysoki, karnację miał ciemną. Ubrany był w luźny podkoszulek i szorty ¾. Na głowie nosił czapkę odwróconą do tyłu. Przez otwór wychodziła grzywka. Włosy miał średniej długości, związane z tyłu. Piwne oczy ciekawie patrzyły na świat.  
-Dzięki…- wykrztusiła.  
-Nie uważasz, że jest trochę za zimno na pływanie?- zażartował sobie jeden z chłopaków.  
-Może zadzwonić po karetkę?- zapytał troskliwie kapitan drużyny.  
-Nie…poradzę sobie…- mruknęła.  
Wstała i wyżęła chociaż trochę swoje ubranie. I zobaczyła w ten sposób na ręce.  
Na jednej dłoni nie miała rękawiczki. Przyjrzała się owej ręce bardzo zdziwiona.  
Czyżbym straciła tę moc?- zapytała siebie w duchu.  
-Coś nie tak?- upewniał się kapitan.  
Ruda patrzyła to na chłopaka, to na dłoń.  
W końcu dotknęła członka gangu.  
-Ej!- krzyknął i omdlał.  
Dziewczyna nadal nie rozumiała.  
-Jak ty to zrobiłeś?- zapytała w końcu kapitana.  
-Ale co?- nie rozumiał chłopak.  
-Powinieneś być martwy, albo nieprzytomny!- denerwowała się Ruda.  
Reszta członków gangu podbiegła do swojego leżącego kolegi.  
X- men' ka ciągle przypatrywała się kapitanowi. I w końcu uświadomiła sobie.  
Przyswoiła sobie wspomnienia kolegi, którego właśnie dotknęła.  
W jego wspomnieniach był pokazany Pietro. Chciał on szybko biec, ale nie mógł.  
-Ty… ty…- zaczęła.  
-Co…ja…ja?- niecierpliwił się chłopak.  
-Ty też masz zdolności?- szyfrowała swoją wypowiedź.  
-Przy moich kumplach możesz mówić jak człowiek!- stwierdził kapitan.  
-Coś ty zrobiła John'owi!- krzyknął jeden.  
-Niedługo wróci do normy.- odpowiedziała Ruda.- Tylko go dotknęłam. A ty jak robisz, że moja moc nie działa!  
-A ty jakąś masz?- zdziwił się kapitan.  
-Przecież widziałeś! Nie mogę nikogo dotykać bo ten od razu pada, jak twój kumpel!- denerwowała się Ruda.  
-No to dobrze, że się skupiłem.- uśmiechnął się kapitan.  
Dziewczyna pokręciła głową na znak niezrozumienia.  
-Widzisz… ja mam takie zdolności, że mogę zneutralizować moce innych.- wytłumaczył chłopak.  
-A…aha…- wreszcie załapała Ruda.  
-A tak w ogóle, to jestem Max.- wyciągnął swoją prawicę.  
-Ruda…- uścisnęła dłoń nowego kolegi.  
-Co…co się stało?- nieprzytomny kolega obudził się.  
Jego znajomi odetchnęli z ulgą.  
-No… to jedno zmartwienie mamy z głowy…- mruknął Max.  
-Ja już pójdę do domu.- stwierdziła Ruda.  
-Może cię odprowadzimy?- zaproponował kapitan.  
-Nie trzeba. Wrócić, wrócę.- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.- Cześć. Dzięki za wszystko.  
I ruszyła w stronę Instytutu.  
-Nooo Max...- śmiali się koledzy.  
-Co!- nie rozumiał chłopak.  
-Widać, że ci wpadła w oko…- dodali tamci.  
-Dajcie spokój…- mruknął kapitan.- Z Vince'em już dobrze?  
-Żyję…- odpowiedział imiennik. Wstał trzymając się za głowę.- Możemy już jechać…  
Podnieśli swoje desko rolki i pojechali tam gdzie poszła Ruda.  
Przejechali obok niej i pomachali jej. Potem skręcili w inną ulicę i wrócili do swych domów.


	11. Chapter 11

-Hmm… dziwne, że nie wykrył go wcześniej Cerebro…- rzekł profesor. Podjechał do owej maszyny i zaczął coś sprawdzać.  
-Nie… zapewne Cerebro nie może go po prostu wykryć, gdyż on NEUTRALIZUJE moce…- rzekła spokojnie Ruda.- Pewnie ta moc umożliwia też nie wykrycie go…  
-Jest to całkiem możliwe…- zgodził się z dziewczyną Charles.- Oznacza to, że jednak możesz kogoś dotknąć bez żadnej obawy. Wystarczy, że ten chłopak będzie w pobliżu.

Ruda wyraźnie miała polepszony humor. Zapukała do drzwi pokoju Alex i Jean.  
Tego wieczora odbywała się mała, babska impreza.  
Darkholm uchyliła lekko drzwi.  
-Wejdź…- otworzyła je szerzej i Ruda przecisnęła się przez szczelinę.  
W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Na łóżkach i podłodze siedziały mieszkanki Instytutu.  
-Kontynuuj…- mruknęła Alex do Kitty siadając na swoim łóżku.  
-I wtedy, ten, rzucili się na siebie. Dyrektor zobaczył całe, ten, zamieszanie i kazał siebie nawzajem przeprosić…- kończyła Pryde.  
-Naprawdę?- zdziwiła się Amara.- Ta Dorothy zawsze potrafiła do tego doprowadzić.  
-No nie?- przytaknęła Shadowcat.  
-No dobra. Omówiliśmy już większość tematów. O czym teraz pogadamy?- zapytała Alex.  
-O nowej miłości Rudej…- wyszczerzyła zęby Jubilation  
-Co?- zdziwiła się imienniczka.  
-No to, co usłyszałaś.- odpowiedziała Lee.  
-Nie wiem o co wam biega…- założyła ręce w krzyż Ruda.-Wiesz, wiesz. Mówimy o tym, który cię wyciągnął z wody.- tłumaczyła ciągle Jubilee.  
-A wy skąd...- zaczęła rudowłosa, ale niestety nie skończyła.  
Do pokoju wparowało kilku mieszkańców instytutu z kubłami wypełnionymi zimną wodą.  
Wylali je na dziewczyny i śmiali się do rozpuku.  
-Ej, ten, odbiło wam! To nie lany poniedziałek!- wrzasnęła wściekła do czerwoności Kitty.  
Po sekundzie wbiegli Berzerker, Morph i Iceman z kolejnymi kubłami. Znowuż je wywali na dziewczyny.  
Alex drgnęła brew.  
-Za dużo tego dobrego.- syknęła i wstała ze swojego łóżka, tak samo jak Alice.  
Darkholm zmieniła kształt w Brok.  
-O w mordę... nie pomyśleliśmy o tym...- przestał się śmiać Morph.  
-W NOGI!- krzyknął z przerażeniem Bobby i już był w trakcie ucieczki, kiedy dosięgła go bezlitosna fala wody wystrzelona z rąk Alice.  
Alex potraktowała Morph'a, Scott'a, Evan'a i Kurta porcją zimnej cieczy.  
-Zabawy się wam zachciało!- zdenerwowała się Ruda. Dotknęła Alice i po chwili strzelała jak najęta w chłopaków. Niektórych przygwoździła do ściany na korytarzu.  
Kitty wzięła dwa kubły i przeszła przez ścianę do łazienki. Przyniosła je szybko z powrotem i dała Jean oraz Jubilee.  
-Polegniecie z własnej broni.- uśmiechnęła się mściwie Grey. Dzięki telekinezie bezproblemowo podniosła kubeł. Ten poleciał z ogromną prędkością na korytarz i trafił prosto w... Wolverine'a.  
Logan wymienił kilka przekleństw i zdjął z głowy kubeł. Zobaczył też jaka jest sytuacja na korytarzu.  
-Co się tu dzieje!- krzyknął ze złością. Rzucił gdzieś kawałek plastiku i zaczął iść groźnym krokiem w stronę młodzieży.  
Alex rzuciła okiem w jego stronę. Odwróciła się z powrotem twarzą ku kolegom. Sekundę potem załapała kto tu idzie i natychmiast przestała strzelać wodą.  
Ruda również zakończyła swoją działalność.  
Alice wybiegła na korytarz z wrzaskiem bojowym.  
Na nieszczęście wpadła na Logan'a i wylądowała na tyłku.  
-Ej no...- mruknęła masując tylną część ciała. Po chwili zrozumiała, że wpadła na kogoś bardzo groźnego.  
Popatrzyła na Wolverine'a. Uśmiechnęła się głupio.  
-Eeee... dobry wieczór...- rzekła nieśmiało. Natychmiast wstała i odsunęła się.  
Przez ścianę przeszła Kitty z kolejnymi kubłami wody.  
-Ej, ten, mam dostawę!- poinformowała. Zauważyła Logana.- No to ja sobie, ten, pójdę...  
-Ani kroku!- krzyknął naprawdę wkurzony Wolvie.- Co tu się u licha stało!  
-To one zaczęły!- Gambit wskazał palcem na dziewczyny.  
-My! Ja ci dam „one"!- zniecierpliwiła się Alex i rzuciła się na chłopaka. Tamten szybko odskoczył i tym sposobem Darkholm wylądowała na podłodze.  
-To oni zaczęli!- syknęła Jessi.  
-Nie będę tu robił dochodzenia, kto zaczął. Ale wy wszyscy- wskazał na grupę młodzieży- macie teraz tu sprzątnąć. Jasne!- Wolverine był niemal czerwony.- Całe dolne piętro jest mokre! Bo wszystko przeciekło! A ty- tym razem pokazał na samą Alex- stań się wreszcie sobą bo nikt cię nie odróżni.- przeleciał groźnym wzrokiem po X-men'ach.- Na co jeszcze czekacie? Do roboty!  
Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł mamrocząc coś pod nosem.  
-I po cholerę wyskoczyliście z tym pomysłem zalania nas!- zdenerwowała się Jubilation.  
Wściekła ruszyła do magazynku po ścierki.  
Alex spojrzała groźnie na chłopaków. Skupiła się i…nic.  
-Ej... co jest...- mruknęła cicho. Znowuż się skupiła. Przerażenie malowało się na jej twarzy.  
-Siostra... co się stało?- zapytał zmartwiony i calutki mokry futrzak.  
-Nie... mogę... się... zmienić...- odpowiedziała niespokojnie.  
-Co?- pokręcił lekko głową Kurt.  
Alex zacisnęła zęby. W końcu zaczęła powoli się zmieniać. Po tym padła na kolana i ciężko oddychała.  
-Rety... uchh…. Nigdy tak ciężko mi nie przychodziła zmiana...- podniosła się powoli.  
-Nic ci nie jest?- zapytał Gambit wyciskając wodę ze swojej bluzki.  
-Nie... pójdę wymyć pokój. Teraz jest tam regularna powódź.- mruknęła i ruszyła do wymienionego pomieszczenia.  
Gambit i Kurt spojrzeli na nią z podniesioną brwią, po czym wzruszyli ramionami i zabrali się za sprzątanie korytarza.

-Uch... nareszcie koniec.- Morph wstał i otarł czoło ręką.  
Reszta podniosła się z klęczek i zaczęła masować sobie i kolana i plecy.  
Nad nimi stanęli Logan oraz Betsy.  
-To nie koniec.- uśmiechnął się szeroko Wolverine.  
X- meni spojrzeli na niego z żalem.  
-Tylko mi nie mów, że…- zaczął z przerażeniem Roberto.  
-Przez tydzień macie ostre treningi ze mną i dodatkowe zajęcia z Psylocke.- powiedział to czego się najbardziej obawiała młodzież.  
-Nie! NIE!- Kurt ze wściekłością rzucił szmatę na ziemi i zaczął po niej skakać.  
-A ostrzegam… jak będziecie rozrabiać, tak jak teraz, to wcale nie będę miła jak na normalnych treningach.- uśmiechnęła się szyderczo Betsy.  
-Tylko nie tooooo… Miej nad nami litość!- Iceman podchodził na klęczkach do dorosłych mutantów. Zaczął przed nimi się kłaniać i błagać o przebaczenie.  
-Nie ma mowy mały. Macie trening i koniec dyskusji.- Wolverine obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł.  
Psylocke jeszcze przeleciała wzrokiem po X- menach i także gdzieś poszła.  
Wszyscy młodzi wściekle powrócili do pokoi.  
-Ale Alex to ma dobrze!- zaczął Bobby, kiedy rzucił się na łóżko. Sięgnął ręką pod nie i zaczął czegoś szukać.  
-Czemu tak uważasz?- zdziwił się Morph siadając na swoim łożu i zdejmując buty z nóg.  
-Ej! Przecież ona tu tylko mieszka! Nie będzie chodzić na treningi z Loganem i Psylocke!- wyjął jakąś starą kanapkę. Skrzywił się i wrzucił z powrotem pod łóżko. Po chwili z uśmiechem na twarzy wyciągnął swojego walkman'a i zaczął słuchać jakiś swoich ulubionych przebojów.  
-No racja…- Morph rzucił gdzieś swoje buty i położył się.

Alex właśnie zakończyła sprzątać pobojowisko, jakim był jej i Jean pokój, kiedy to wszedł do niego Wolverine.  
-Ty się dowiesz o waszej karze od innych.- wskazał palcem na Grey Logan.  
Rudo włosa była trochę zmieszana. Wyszła niepewnie z pokoju, aby zapytać się o tą całą karę.  
Po chwili słychać było głośny jęk z ust Jean.  
-A ty…- Rossomag chwilę się zastanowił.-…a ty będziesz gotować obiady i kolacje.- uśmiechnął się lekko.  
Alex wybałuszyła oczy z przerażenia.  
-…przez tydzień.- dokończył mężczyzna.  
-Cooooo! ZA CO!- oburzyła się dziewczyna.- Przecież to oni zaczęli!- machnęła ręką w stronę drzwi, czego efektem było wyrzucenie szmaty na korytarz. Nie przejęła się zbytnio tym, kogo w tym czasie trafiła.  
-To nie fair!- tupnęła nogą.  
-Tamci mają gorzej, więc ciesz się z tak lekkiej kary.- Logan zaczął się powoli cofać.- Dzisiaj na kolację zrób spaghetti. Odpowiedni strój znajdziesz w szafce.- i wyszedł.  
Alex stała na środku pokoju. Kipiała już złością. Wyglądało to tak, jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć bomba atomowa.  
-Kolacje…przez tydzień…spaghetti…STRÓJ!- wrzasnęła i wybiegła z pokoju.  
Jean stała na korytarzu lamentując. Obok niej stał Scott ze szmatą na głowie i wymawiał cicho serię przekleństw.  
Darkholm nie przejęła się nimi zbytnio. Zbiegła jak oszalała ze schodów i chcąc wbiec do kuchni trafiła prosto na… zamknięte drzwi do pomieszczenia. Odbiła się od nich i wylądowała na podłodze. Zmełła kilka przekleństw, pomasowała sobie tylną część ciała oraz głowę, po czym wstała i już normalnie otworzyła drzwi. Weszła powoli do środka.  
Zaczęła przeszukiwać wszystkie szafki w poszukiwaniu owego „stroju". I kiedy go znalazła, przeraziła się.  
Biały fartuch. Biały fartuch z napisem „I love Cook". I dodatkowo czapka kucharska.  
-Nie! To już przegięcie!- zdenerwowała się dziewczyna. Rzuciła w kąt fartuch i czapkę.  
-W życiu tego nie włożę…- patrzyła na owe rzeczy leżące w nieładzie.-No dobra… to był tylko żart z tymi ciuchami.- usłyszała męski głos. W drzwiach stał Logan.- Ale spaghetti cię nie ominie. Gotuj.  
I wyszedł.  
Alex zacisnęła pięści.  
„Jeszcze się kiedyś zemszczę Wolverine. Jeszcze się zemszczę…" pomyślała Darkholm i wyjęła kilka garów spod blatu.

Minęły ok.3 godziny, kiedy kolacja była już gotowa.  
Alex nakryła do stołu, przyniosła sos i makaron w jakiejś ogromnej misce (a właściwie kilku).  
-Smacznego…- mruknęła i usiadła.  
-Tu coś pływa…- stwierdził po dłuższych oględzinach Kurt.  
-To jest mięso.- wywróciła oczami Alex.  
-A…aha… nie wygląda.- dodał futrzak rozkładając się na krześle.  
Darkholm westchnęła ciężko i nałożyła sobie porcje. Popatrzyła na wszystkich w około. Nikt nie tknął niczego.  
-Ej, no co? To nie jest trujące…- powiedziała z żartobliwym głosem.  
Jean i Wolverine zdecydowali się i nałożyli sobie po trochu.  
Spróbowali trochę.  
-Rety! W życiu nie jadłam takiego spaghetti!- krzyknęła niemal Jean i zaczęła wsuwać.  
Logan pewniejszy również tak zrobił.  
Natychmiast reszta Instytutu dorwała się do talerzy i dalej już wszystko popłynęło jak po maśle.  
Alex zadowolona z tego, że jej talent kulinarny został doceniony zjadła i swoją porcję, po czym zebrała wszystkie talerze, kubki itp. I je zmyła.  
-Nie wiedziałem, że ona może tak gotować…- stwierdziła Kitty wracając do pokoju i rozmawiając z Rudą.  
-W sumie nic nadzwyczajnego… ale się przynajmniej nie otruliśmy tak jak wtedy, gdy Evan gotował…- dodała Ruda z uśmiechem na twarzy i weszła do pokoju.


	12. Chapter 12

Poniedziałek. Pierwszy dzień tygodnia.  
Nagle włączyło się coś na podobieństwo budzika.  
We wszystkich pokojach słychać było jęki i roztrzaskiwanie budzików o sąsiednią ścianę, co zresztą nic nie pomogło. To nie budziki ryczały niemiłosiernie. To Logan włączył specjalny alarm.  
-Wyłącznie to draństwo!- słychać było wrzask Morph'a. Schował głowę pod poduszkę.  
-Słuchaj, jeżeli nie wstaniemy to to będzie wyło nie wiadomo do kiedy…- powiedział Bobby do współlokatora rozciągając się na swoim łóżku.  
-A niech wyje.- mruknął Morph.  
Iceman spojrzał na niego niezbyt przyjaźnie i natychmiast ściągnął z łóżka.  
W innych pokojach reakcje były podobne.  
-Wstawać leniuchy! Czas na trening!- dało się słyszeć głos Wolverine'a z korytarza.  
-No nie! Jak tak można!- wrzasnęła Alex, wyszła z pokoju ciągnąc za sobą kołdrę i przecierając oczy.  
-Tu się śpi!- krzyknęła i zatrzasnęła drzwiami.  
Logan zignorował zachowanie dziewczyny i dalej brutalnie budził młodzież.  
Po 10 minutach wszyscy byli gotowi do treningów. Tylko Alex siedziała w pokoju starając się zasnąć na powrót. W końcu jednak kazano jej wstać i upichcić coś na śniadanie.  
Ale wróćmy do X-menów.  
Wszyscy znaleźli się w Sali Zagrożeń. Stali spokorniani i przerażeni dalszego ciągu wydarzeń.  
-Dziś będziecie mieli treningi ze mną i z Psylocke równocześnie.- powiedział Wolverine zakładając maskę na twarz.  
Elizabeth rozprostowała palce.  
-Podzielicie się na dwie grupy.- rzekła podchodząc do Logana.- Jedna ma złapać mnie i unieszkodliwić. Druga ma zrobić to samo, tyle że z Wolverine'em.  
Grupa jęknęła, ale jakoś się podzieliła.  
-To nie koniec.- uśmiechnęła się podejrzliwie kobieta.  
Można było zauważyć przerażenie w oczach młodzieży.  
-Macie nas bezpiecznie zabrać do odpowiedniej kolumienki.- dokończyła swoje Psylocke.  
Zdziwili się.  
-Momencik.- zaczął Iceman.- Mamy was unieszkodliwić, a potem bezpiecznie zabrać? To nie ma sensu!- krzyknął chłopak.  
-A jednak…- mruknął Morph.  
Elizabeth i Rossomag cofnęli się o kilkanaście metrów.  
-Komputer. Kod 3417. Zaczynaj!- krzyknął Logan i po chwili wszędzie było widać dżunglę.  
Znikli gdzieś opiekunowie.  
-No fajnie…- mruknął Canonnball i zaczął biec za swoją grupą, którą byli „młodzi" X-meni.  
Alice była ze „starszymi".  
Obie grupy pobiegły w dwie różne strony.  
Z lasu wyskoczyło kilka robotów.  
Scott natychmiast zestrzelił dwa z nich. Słychać było dość spory wybuch. Kilka odłamków poleciało w stronę Kitty. Przeszły jednak przez nią.  
-Ej, ten, Scott. Ty weź uważaj jak, ten, strzelasz.- krzyknęła i kontynuowała swój bieg. W końcu weszła w las, żeby w razie czego unieszkodliwiać przeciwników.  
W pewnym momencie X-meni przestali biegać z prostego powodu: zmęczyli się. Tym razem chodzili ostrożnie i patrzyli wokół siebie.  
Evan cofnął się o parę kroków. Nagle podłoga pod nim się załamała. Chłopak wpadł do środka, ale szybko strzelił kolcem w ścianę i złapał się go. Odetchnął z ulgą i spojrzał się w dół. Chciał bowiem wiedzieć, co go by spotkało.  
Na samym dole kolce. Wystające, ostre pręty.  
-Ale fart…- mruknął. Strzelił jeszcze kilka razy kolcami i wspiął się po nich na samą górę. Gdy dołączył do reszty grupy kiwnął głową na znak, że mogą dalej iść.

Młodsza grupa nie była zbytnio przygotowana do takich ataków. Ledwo pozbyli się tych kilku robotów, a Canonnball wpadł do dziury. Łatwo się domyśleć, że wyleciał z niej bez żadnych większych problemów.  
-Co teraz będzie?- zaciekawiła się trochę Jubilee. Rozejrzała się wokoło. Z pomiędzy drzew wyskoczył nagle jakiś zwierz.  
-Ułaaaa!- odskoczyła automatycznie do tyłu i strzeliła swoimi pociskami. Nie dało to żadnego efektu. Zwierzę dalej pruło do przodu.  
-Pozwól, że ja to załatwię…- mruknął Iceman i strzelił w stronę istotki. Zamroziła się. Berzerker dokończył dzieła. Fundnął zwierzakowi darmową porcję elektryczności. Robot nie wytrzymał tego i wybuchł.  
-Jesteśmy the best!- krzyknął Ray I przybił piątkę z Bobby'm. Iceman zamroził przy tym rękę kolegi.  
-Ej, no! Odwaliło ci!- zdenerwował się Berzerker i zaczął machać jak zwariowany swoją dłonią.  
-Spoko… zaraz to naprawię…- Amara podeszła do blondyna i przyłożyła swoją rękę do kończyny Ray'a. Chłopakowi zrobiło się cieplej. Lód roztopił się, ale ogień poparzył go w rękę.  
-Ałaaaaa! Nie jesteś lepsza od Robert'a!- wrzasnął i zaczął niemal podskakiwać z bólu.  
-Uspokój się trochę, co! Staramy się tobie pomóc!- zdenerwowała się Magma i odwróciła się tyłem do reszty grupy, jakby była obrażona.  
-No widzisz, coś najlepszego narobił?- niewytrzymała Natalie.  
Drużyna młodszych zaczęła porządną sprzeczkę. Jessi stała z tyłu i patrzyła na to wszystko ze zdziwieniem. Poczuła zmianę w swoich oczach. Teraz były jak u jakiejś jaszczurki.  
-Kolejne kłopoty!- krzyknęła o rozdzieliła X-młodych i popatrzyła na nich wymownie.  
Tamci zrozumieli. Rozejrzeli się wokoło.  
Nagle z góry spadła niemal na ich głowy Kitty.  
-Co tu robisz! Przecież jesteś z tamtymi!- nie rozumiał Sunspot i wskazał palcem w stronę, z której wyruszyli.  
Dziewczyna jakby nie słuchała. Skoczyła na Natalie i zaczęła z nią bitkę.  
Po chwili Pizarro skoczyła na drzewo, odbiła się od niego i starała się wylądować na Shadowcat. Tamta jednak przewidziała ruch przeciwniczki więc spokojnie użyła swoich zdolności. Czyli Skykitty przeleciała przez koleżankę z Instytutu. Kitty podbiegła do kobiety-kot i kopnęła ją dotkliwie. Odwróciła się do reszty mutantów i zaczęła za nimi ganiać.  
-Co tu jest grane?- zdziwiła się Jessi. Wyjęła kilka igieł i strzeliła.

-Co się dzieje!- wrzasnął Cyklop i strzelił promieniami optycznymi w swojego sobowtóra. Nie wiadomo skąd on się wziął. Powalił go laser Scott'a. Zaraz potem wstał i zaczął strzelać jak wariat do każdego po kolei.  
-Hej, już wróciłam, czy coś mnie…- zaczęła Kitty i oberwała promieniem. Upadła z hukiem na ziemię. Po chwili wstała i masowała sobie głowę i tylną część ciała.- Scott! Odbiło ci!  
Popatrzyła przed siebie. Wybałuszyła oczy widząc całą sytuację.  
-Ekhm... Scott... I Scott!- wskazała palcem na obu chłopaków.  
Pokręciła trochę głową i popatrzyła jeszcze raz. Stała przed nią Betsy. Kobieta patrzyła na Shadowcat złowrogim wzrokiem. Wyciągnęła swoje psychoostrza i uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.  
-Eeeee... dzień dobry?- uśmiechnęła się głupio dziewczyna i natychmiast odskoczyła, kiedy Psylocke zaatakowała ją.  
Kitty już sama nie wiedziała co robi. Na nią te ostrza nie działały, a odskakuje jak ta głupia.  
Dziewczyna wstała i odwróciła się do swojego trenera.  
Słychać było dziki wrzask z zewnątrz. Zignorowano go. Teraz X-men mieli ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.  
-Chodź tutaj! JUHUUUU! Tu jestem!- krzyknęła Kitty i zaczęła skakać przed purpurowo włosą.  
Betsy była wyraźnie zdenerwowana. Rzuciła się na brunetkę z okrzykiem bojowym. Jednak kilka centymetrów przed Katherine padła na ziemię nieprzytomna. Potem rozpadła się na atomy, które wyglądały jak złoty pył.  
-Ej...- zdziwiła się dziewczyna i przykucnęła przy miejscu, gdzie przed chwilą była Psylocke.  
Cyklop zmarszczył brwi. Dokładnie to samo stało się z drugim Scott'em.  
-Wyparowali…- powiedział ze zdumieniem Spyke.  
-Coś jest z Alex…- mruknęła Jean wyczuwając mniej więcej uczucia swojej przyjaciółki.

Kolejne kucharzenie. Alex wyjęła bardzo dużo przypraw i żywności. Musiała zrobić wygłodzonej gromadce śniadanie. Pamiętała, jak zazwyczaj i w domu musiała robić śniadanie, dla niej i dla matki.  
Wspomniała Mystique. Czemu ona tak nagle znikła! Czemu zostawiła swoją córkę! Czy nie mogła wcześniej niczego powiedzieć!  
Pokroiła chleb i kilka innych rzeczy, które nadają się na kanapki. Ciągle zadawała sobie retoryczne pytania związane z jej matką. Wiedziała, że ona nie odpowie sobie samej na nie.  
Poczuła lekkie mrowienie przechodzące z ramienia do czubka palca.  
Oprzytomniała.  
-O-nie…- szepnęła z przerażeniem i rzuciło ją na sąsiednią ścianę.  
Z palca wskazującego wyleciał złoty pył i uformował się w postać Alex. Ta natychmiast zmieniła się w Kitty i przeszła przez podłogę prawdopodobnie prosto do sali walk.  
-No to teraz muszę drania złapać…- mruknęła dziewczyna. Wstała powoli. Poczuła kolejne mrowienie.  
Wybałuszyła oczy patrząc na swoją rękę. „Coo! Jak to możliwe!" krzyknęła w myślach. Mrowienie rozpoczęło się i w drugiej ręce. Dodatkowo nie zakończyło się na jednym palcu, ale przeszło do wszystkich. Wyleciały tumany pyłu i uformowały się w dziesięć kolejnych postaci. Poczynając na Risty i kończąc na Juggernot'ie.  
Przez głowę dziewczyny zaczęły przepływać wszystkie myśli i wspomnienia tych osób, które teraz „stworzyła". Kolejne mrowienie, następny rzut tym razem o piekarnik i kolejne efekty multiplikacji.  
Nie dość, że w kuchni był tłum, to jeszcze te klony wychodziły i paradowały po całym Instytucie.  
Alex głowa już bolała od tego wszystkiego. Zwijała się na podłodze.  
-Dłu…dłużej nie wyt…rzymam…- wycedziła przez zęby. Bolesne łzy poleciały jej z oczu i kropelki potu pojawiły się na twarzy.  
Najpierw wrzasnęła niemal na całe gardło.  
Wszystkie klony stały się od razu agresywniejsze, jak były przedtem.  
Alex starała się wstać, pomagając sobie uchwytem od piekarnika. Jednak po sekundzie straciła przytomność i wylądowała na ziemi.  
Jej stwory natychmiast poszły za przykładem właścicielki. Padły na ziemię. Potem zmieniły się w pył i popłynęły w stronę Darkholme.  
Minutę później do kuchni wbiegła połowa X-men'ów. Niektórzy byli wściekli na to, jak ich urządziła ta dziewczyna, inni okazali bezinteresowną pomoc i zanieśli mutantkę do szpitalika.  
-Po raz który ona tam będzie…?- jęknął Berzerker.  
-Chyba pięćdziesiąty…- dodał Iceman.  
Zaraz potem przybiegli Gambit i Morph, czyli ci, którzy nie ćwiczyli z powodu nauki.  
-Co jest grane!- krzyknął Remy widząc zbiorowisko i nieprzytomną (jak zwykle) Alex.  
-Przed chwilą zaatakował nas Juggernot- dodał Moprh zmieniając się w wymienioną postać.  
-To wszystko wina Alex! Ona to zrobiła!- wrzasnął Multiple wymachując wściekle rękoma.  
-Właśnie! Przez nią jutro powtarzamy te treningi!- dodał z irytacją Sunspot.  
-Chciałeś powiedzieć: dzisiaj wieczorem.- dało się słyszeć zza pleców.  
X-meni odwrócili się i zauważyli tam Logan'a.  
-No to fajnie…- mruknęła Jessi i poszła do pokoju.  
-A ty gdzie?- syknął Wolverine i spojrzał groźnie na podopieczną.  
-Przygotować się do szkoły, a co!- odpowiedziała wściekle.  
Reszta X-men'ów zamilkła. Wiadome było, że nie można do Logan'a odzywać się takim tonem, jak zrobiła to właśnie Jessi.  
-Natalie za ciebie to zrobi. A ty dokończ przygotowywania do śniadania- zaczął adamantowy człowiek. Dziewczyna już chciała zgłosić sprzeciw, kiedy mężczyzna dodał bardzo ostrym tonem.- **Teraz.**  
Tamta nawet nie sprzeciwiła się. Bała się, że skończy się to inaczej jeszcze gorszą karą.  
Logan odwrócił się do reszty.  
-A wy…marsz do pokoi przygotować się do szkoły!- wskazał palcem na korytarz, gdzie znajdowały się pokoje dzieciaków.  
Wszystkie przeszły obok trenera w głuchej ciszy.  
Wolverine zadowolony poszedł do swojego pokoju, zamknął się i nie wychodził aż do śniadania.


	13. Chapter 13

Zanieśli Alex do szpitalika i sprawdzili jej ogólny stan.  
-Co jej jest?- zapytał zmartwiony Gambit patrząc na profesora.  
-Nieprzytomna. Niedługo się obudzi- załagodził sytuację Charles. Dotknął głowy dziewczyny i zaczął „skanować" jej mózg.- Ale zdarzyło się coś… dziwnego…- dodał tajemniczym głosem i zmarszczył lekko brwi.- W jednej chwili jej wspomnienia zmieniały się raz na Scott'a, raz Juggernot'a… nie panowała zupełnie nad sobą i zmultiplikowanymi mutantami…  
W głowie Xavier'a mignęło wspomnienie dziewczyny.  
-No to teraz muszę drania złapać…- wstała i zaczęła iść. Zaraz potem zmieniło się to w coś innego.  
-O nie…- przerażony głos dziewczyny. Znowu zmiana. Przeszło w dziki wrzask.  
Profesor natychmiast przestał sondować umysł nieprzytomnej dziewczyny. Odsunął się na pewną odległość.  
-Profesorze! Co się stało!- Remy szybko podszedł do Xavier'a.  
-Nie wiem… nie potrafię tego powiedzieć- mężczyzna podniósł głowę i wycofał się z pomieszczenia.- Jak będę wiedzieć, to powiem…

-ŚNIADANIEEEEEEEE!- wydarła się na całe gardło Jessi. Cała była ubabrana w maśle i tym podobnych rzeczach.  
„Nie sądziłam, że głupie kanapki są tak trudne do zrobienia…" pomyślała i zdjęła z siebie fartuch „I love cook". Wrzuciła go do kosza na pranie i sama zasiadła przy stole.  
-Smacznego- dodała i otworzyła pierwszą pokrywę z jedzeniem.  
-Mmmmmmm… wygląda apetycznie…- Kurt zatarł ręce i już chciał rzucić się na kanapki, kiedy oberwał w rękę od Jessi.  
-Stop! Najpierw modlitwa…- spojrzała na niego wymownie.  
-Ej! Ja nie jestem waszego wyznania!- krzyknęła z oburzeniem Alice.  
-Ten, właśnie!- dodała swoje Kitty.  
-No to wy nic nie mówcie…- mruknęła Jessi. Złożyła ręce jak do modlitwy. Wzięła głęboki oddech.- Amen- i sama wyciągnęła już ręce po pierwszą porcję.  
Nikt nie mógł zrozumieć zachowania tej dziewczyny. Ale poszli za jej przykładem. Wszyscy zajadali się kanapkami.  
-Trochę przesolone… ale zjadliwe…- stwierdził Bobby i wchłonął kolejny kawałek chleba z jakimiś dodatkami.  
-Ja jestem taki głodny, że mnie już nie interesuje smak…- Berzerker wsunął kolejną porcję i już otwierał trzecią pokrywę.  
-Wiecie co? Alex to ma dziwny zwyczaj. Niemal zawsze jest nieprzytomna i leży w tym cho…głupim szpitaliku…- zmienił swoje przekleństwo Canonnball, kiedy napotkał wzrok Elizabeth.  
-No w sumie masz rację…- potwierdziła Amara i przypaliła sobie kawałek chleba na grzankę.  
-I dodatkowo nas wykorzystuje…- mruknęła Jubilee i nalała sobie kolejną porcję aromatycznego napoju, jakim była herbata.  
Jean, Rogue, Gambit oraz kilku innych starszych X-men'ów, którzy przyjaźnili się z Darkholme spojrzeli na młodszych rekrutów groźnie i spode łba.  
-A…ale w sumie to nam nie przeszkadza…e he he he…- dodał głupio Iceman i wrócił do konsumowania śniadania.

Minęła około godzina, kiedy się obudziła. Usiadła na łóżku bardzo powoli i trzymała się ciągle za głowę.  
Te wspomnienia…  
Olśniło ją. „Jean i Scott bujają się w sobie ze wzajemnością i o tym sobie nie mówią!" krzyknęła w myślach i zaraz tego pożałowała. Strasznie ją bolało. Każdy ruch to był wysiłek. Ale ból ustępował.  
„Pewnie migrena…" mruknęła do siebie i zeszła z łóżka.  
-Widzę, że już się obudziłaś- słychać było kojący głos profesora Xavier'a.  
-No na to wygląda…- mruknęła Alex i przetarła oczy, aby widzieć wyraźniej.  
-Jak się czujesz?- zapytał inwalida i ruszył za dziewczyną, kiedy ta zaczęła iść.  
-Dobrze. To była tylko… chwilowa niedyspozycja…- dodała niezbyt pewnym tonem blondynka i skręciła w któryś z korytarzy.  
-Przejrzałem twoje wspomnienia w związku z tą twoją „niedyspozycją"…- zaczął Charles. Zatrzymał się w miejscu i złożył w swój „klasyczny" sposób ręce, czyli łokcie oparł o oparcia krzesła inwalidzkiego. Opuszki palców dotykały siebie.- Nie wyglądają na tylko „niedyspozycję"- dodał.  
Alex zatrzymała się w miejscu. Dopiero teraz do niej dotarło co zrobił profesor. A jeżeli zobaczył coś jeszcze innego? A jeśli wyczytał jej wszystkie uczucia?  
-Dlaczego? Dlaczego pan to zrobił? Czy nie zasługuję na odrobinę prywatności?- wycedziła dziewczyna. Nie podobało jej się, że on mógł robić co chce z nią.  
Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział.  
Alex poszła dalej przed siebie. Weszła do windy, stuknęła wściekle w klawisz. Drzwi zamknęły się zostawiając na dolnym poziomie profesora.  
-Drań…ja mu kiedyś się odwdzięczę…- mruczała pod nosem.  
Wjechała na odpowiedni poziom i wyszła z windy.  
W Instytucie świeciło pustkami. Dziewczyna z początku zdziwiła się.  
Jej złość odpłynęła wraz z wiatrem, jaki w środku nagle zawiał. Rozejrzała się.  
Okno. Było otwarte. Na zewnątrz widać było czarne chmury.  
„Jeżeli chcesz być w szkole jeszcze przed deszczem to radzę ci się pospieszyć…" usłyszała w swoim umyśle.  
No jasne… Xavier…- syknęła w myślach, ale zaraz potem skarciła siebie. On siedział teraz w jej głowie.  
„Sporo masz po swojej matce…" kolejna wypowiedź profesora.  
Alex wywróciła oczami i poszła do pokoju po plecak.  
Tego dnia multiplikowała się chyba z trzydzieści razy i jeszcze ma iść do tej zatęchłej budy!  
„Właśnie tak" potwierdził Charles.  
-Może pan przestać!- krzyknęła do powietrza dziewczyna.  
Nie usłyszała odpowiedzi.  
-Nareszcie…- mruknęła. Wzięła plecak na plecy i popędziła do szkoły.

Wbiegła do budynku cała mokra. Jednak nie zdążyła przed burzą. Musiała dodatkowo biec, bo na autobus się spóźniła, a nikt już nie jechał do szkoły.  
Zadzwonił dzwonek.  
-No super!- krzyknęła z irytacją w głosie. Poszła do swojej szafki i wrzuciła tam swój mokry do suchej nitki plecak. Zdjęła także bluzę i wsadziła do szafki.  
-Alex! Hej, fajnie że jesteś!- usłyszała za sobą czyjś krzyk. Odwróciła się. Była to Risty.  
-Cześć…- uśmiechnęła się blado i trzasnęła drzwiami od szafki.  
-Rety… co się stało?- zdziwiła się zachowaniem koleżanki ciemnowłosa.  
-Ach, nic. Tylko mnie zdenerwowano…- dodała Alex i przekręciła szyfrantem, żeby trudniej było komuś złamać kod do jej szafki.  
-A jak?- Risty nie dawała spokoju.  
Blond włosa zmieszała się trochę i powoli zaczęła iść długim korytarzem pod jakąś salę.  
-A… nieważne…- machnęła ręką Darkholme chlapiąc przy okazji jakiegoś chłopaka.  
Zauważyła przed sobą grupę X-men'ów.  
-O, Alex- ucieszył się wyraźnie Kurt. Podszedł do swojej siostry.- Myślałem, że ciągle leżysz w…- zauważył obok dziewczyny Risty.- …łóżku- uśmiechnął się głupio.  
-Gdzie tam… szybko się obudziłam i profesor kazał mi iść do szkoły…- westchnęła jasnowłosa i kontynuowała swoje chodzenie po korytarzu.- Poza tym zanudziłabym się w Instytucie na śmierć…- dodała. Skręcili w kolejny korytarz.  
I omal nie wpadli na Jean Grey, która ucięła sobie pogawędkę z Kitty i Amarą.  
-Hej! Uważaj…o! Alex! A co ty tu robisz?- zdziwiła się Amara. W jej głosie słychać było nutkę złości.  
-Fajnie mnie witasz…- mruknęła Darkholme.  
-A o mnie zapominacie?- słychać było głos Risty dochodzący z jednej ze stron Alex.  
-Och, no tak. Siema Risty- uśmiechnęła się szeroko Magma i podała dłoń swojej koleżance.  
-Teraz lepiej- odwzajemniła uśmiech purpurowo włosa.- Hej, a może wybrałybyśmy się do tej nowej lodziarni po lekcjach?- wyskoczyła z tym znakomitym pomysłem.  
-Mm… nie mogę… mam jutro klasówkę z algebry…- pokręciła przecząco głową Kitty.  
-A ja z chemii…- westchnęła ciężko Amara.  
-Dobra. To wybierzemy się w trójkę- klasnęła dłońmi Jean i w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek informujący rozpoczęcie się kolejnych lekcji.  
Wszyscy rozeszli się do klas.

Postukiwała długopisem i ławkę.  
„Niech no szybciej się kończy…" myślała i z niecierpliwością czekała na dzwonek, ratujący ją nie tylko przed kolejnym odpytywaniem, ale i jeszcze od samej szkoły.  
W końcu melodia zabrzmiała na korytarzu. Radosne okrzyki tłumiły siebie nawzajem.  
Wolność! Całe tumany młodzieży wylewały się z frontowych drzwi szkolnych.  
Poniedziałek zawsze był tym najgorszym dniem szkoły. Zaraz po odpoczynku ponowna nauka.  
Alex wyszła zadowolona z lekcji chemii. Ominęło ją to, co miało być nieuniknione.  
Zaczekała na Risty i Jean pod złamanym drzewem.  
Poranna burza spowodowała pęknięcie kilku gałęzi i opadnięcie ich na ziemię.  
Blond włosa zauważyła swoje kompanki wychodzące ze szkoły. Pomachała do nich. Tamte dostrzegły ją i podeszły do koleżanki.  
-A kto ma kasę?- zapytała Risty i popatrzyła na rudą i blondynkę.  
-Ja coś mam…- zaczęła Jean.  
-Ja niby też. Fundniemy ci- Alex wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu.  
Następnie ruszyły. Żeby było im krócej szły przez park.  
-Hej, a co się dzieje z Rudą? Coś ma dziwny humor…- zaczęła pogawędkę Risty.  
-Dojrzewanie…- zażartowała sobie Jean i reszta dziewczyn wybuchła śmiechem. W szkole nie mogły mieć takiego humoru, więc teraz się chciały wybawić.  
-Aha, tak w ogóle, to chciałabym ci potem powiedzieć coś na osobności- Alex spojrzała na sublokatorkę. Chciała jej przekazać nowinę w związku ze Scott'em.  
-A ja przy tym nie mogę być?- zdziwiła się trochę Risty.  
-No…nie za bardzo…- stwierdziła ciszej blond włosa.  
Nagle zaczął przeszywać ją ból głowy. Powoli doszła do zatrzymania się w miejscu. Zamknęła oczy i starała się nie jęczeć, ani nic takiego. Złapała się ręką za głowę.  
-Alex… co ci jest?- zapytała zmartwiona Risty.  
Blond włosa otworzyła trochę oczy, ale natychmiast po tym zamknęła je z powrotem czując nawrót bólu.  
-N…nic… zaraz przejdzie… to pewnie migrena…- mruknęła Darkholme.  
-Migrena? I poszłaś do szkoły w takim stanie?- nie rozumiała Risty.- Wiesz… może nie jedz tych lodów…  
-Nie… już przeszło- Alex podniosła głowę i opuściła rękę. Uśmiechnęła się na znak tego, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
Zaraz potem mina jej zrzedła.  
Dziewczyny zdziwiły się nagłą zmianą nastroju koleżanki.  
Zza nich zawiał nagły wiatr i słychać było dość spory hałas.  
-Od kiedy helikoptery latają tak nisko!- krzyknęła blondynka.  
Jej kompanki natychmiast odwróciły się.  
Zza drzew „parkowych" wyleciał dość spory, czarny helikopter. Wyglądał na bardzo nowoczesny i był silnie uzbrojony. Znad przeciwka wyleciał kolejny taki helikopter.  
-Co to ma znaczyć!- Risty starała się przekrzyczeć huk śmigieł.  
W jednej maszynie otworzyły się boczne drzwi i wyskoczyło kilku uzbrojonych komandosów. W drugiej była taka sama sytuacja, tylko odbyła się kilka sekund później.  
Mężczyźni okrążyli trzy dziewczyny i wymierzyli w nie swoją bronią. Kilku miało w rękach zrobione z jakiegoś metalu pręty, zwinięte w koło. Na jednej ze ścian tego „obwodu" było kilka guzików i jakaś płaska lampa.  
-Nie ruszać się!- krzyknął któryś.  
Dziewczyny stanęły do siebie plecami.  
-Co robimy? Co my teraz zrobimy!- rozpaczała Risty widząc te wszystkie bronie.  
-Jean… myślisz, że pomogą tu nasze zdolności?- zapytała Alex. Jednak nie czekała dłużej tylko od razu zaatakowała z kopa pierwszego z brzegu mężczyznę.  
-Uważajcie! Ta jest niebezpieczna!- wrzasnął dowódca tych grup.  
Darkholme zignorowała jego uwagę. Poczęła ataki na każdego żołnierza. Któryś strzelił.  
Trafiło to prosto w brzuch dziewczyny. Alex jęknęła z bólu i padła na ziemię starając się powstrzymać krwotok bez użycia mocy.  
Risty rozszerzyła oczy. Zaraz potem ostro zmarszczyła brwi i z okrzykiem bojowym zaatakowała gromadkę żołnierzy.  
-Macie nie tykać mojej córki!- słychać było wrzask Mystique.  
Teraz Jean wybałuszyła oczy. Risty miała identyczny głos co mistyczka. I te same ruchy. Grey otrząsała się z tych myśli. Teraz miała coś ważniejszego na głowie.  
Wyciągnęła rękę, a żeby zaatakować poprzez telekinezę. Ktoś z tyłu podszedł pod nią i szybko włożył metalowy pręt na szyję rudej dziewczyny.  
Ta poczuła nagłą pustkę. Jakby straciła zupełny kontakt z każdym człowiekiem. Starała się także użyć telekinezy. Nic.  
-Nie!- krzyknęła. Obróciła się na pięcie i uderzyła z pięści prosto w twarz żołnierza.  
Musiała sobie teraz radzić bez mocy. Rozejrzała się wokoło w poszukiwaniu jej przyjaciółki.  
Dostrzegła ją.  
-Alex!- krzyknęła i chciała już tam biec, kiedy jeden z mężczyzn złapał ją za ręce i zaciągnął je do tyłu. Jean była unieruchomiona.  
Wokół Darkholme zrobił się pierścień żołnierzy.  
-To ta?- zaczął któryś.  
Dziewczyna słyszała głosy jak przez mgłę.  
Natychmiast się skupiła i starała się zmienić kształt na Logan'a. Nie przeżyje. Musi więc się uleczyć.  
Przemieniła się. Rana zaczęła się goić.  
-Tak! To ona! Szybko!- wrzasnął dowódca.  
Kiedy wszystko zagoiło się, ktoś strzelił z zupełnie innego pistoletu. Nie wydał żadnego dźwięku. Ale Alex poczuła, że coś wbija się w jej ramię. Zaczęło się jej robić śpiąco.  
-Nie…nie…- nie mogła niczego już powiedzieć. Zasnęła.  
Mystique dzielnie walczyła z wszystkimi mężczyznami. Ale w końcu i ona została złapana w podobny sposób jak Jean.  
-Co z nimi robimy szefie?- zapytał żołnierz trzymający Jean.  
Dowódca popatrzył na twarze Risty i Grey.  
-Nie ma ich w katalogu. Wyrzuć je- powiedział ostro mężczyzna.- I zdejmij z tej obrożę. Ona jest normalnym człowiekiem- wskazał na rudowłosą.  
Dziewczyny starały się wyrwać z chwytów żołnierzy.  
Tamci rzucili nimi o ziemię, wyjęli jakieś małe pistoleciki i strzelili do nich nim tamte zdołały cokolwiek zrobić. Potem poczuły się senne i zasnęły.


	14. Chapter 14

Otworzyła powoli oczy. Niebo, na które teraz patrzyła mieniło się kolorami purpury, różu i błękitu. Wstała niemal natychmiast.  
Słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi.  
-Cholera…- po raz pierwszy przeklęła. Dotknęła swojej szyi. Nie miała już obroży. Widocznie ją zabrali.  
Popatrzyła, czy obok niej leży Risty.  
Nie. Leżała Mystique. Też zaczęła się budzić.  
-Czemu podszywałaś się pod Risty, hę?- zdenerwowała się Jean.  
-Nie twój interes- mruknęła mistyczka i wstała z miejsca.- Poza tym w tej chwili chcę odzyskać moją córkę, więc… wybaczysz…- zmieniła się natychmiast w ptaka i odleciała w którąś stronę.  
Grey patrzyła na nią wściekle, a potem czym prędzej pobiegła do Instytutu.  
-Profesorze!- krzyczała na niemal całe gardło. Wpadła do salonu, gdzie Xavier czytał pismo naukowe.  
-Jean… długo was nie było- zaczął poważnym tonem Charles. Podjechał pod swoją podopieczną.- Może wiesz, co się stało z Rudą?- zapytał zmartwiony.  
-A gdzieś wychodziła?- odpowiedziała swoim pytaniem Jean.  
-Tak. Was poszukać- wskazał na rudo włosą.  
Grey zaczęła intensywnie myśleć. Położyła swoją dłoń na ustach i wywracała oczami na niemal wszystkie strony.  
-Jean. Co się stało?- profesor zmartwił się.  
-Pewnie ją też zabrali…- szepnęła dziewczyna.  
-Co-się-stało?- powtórzył wolniej i wyraźniej mężczyzna.  
Rudowłosa spojrzała na profesora. Westchnęła głęboko o zaczęła opowiadać całą sytuację po szkole.  
-Myślę, że zabrali także Rudą. Ale to tylko moje podejrzenia…- dodała skruszonym tonem.  
Profesor był bardzo niezadowolony.  
-Nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie polecieli?- zapytał aby się upewnić.  
Jean pokręciła przecząco głową.  
-Ale chyba Mystique poleciała za nimi…- stwierdziła.  
Charles Xavier zastanowił się chwilę.  
-Ty pójdź odpocząć. Potem może nam się uda ich znaleźć z małą pomocą Cerebro- profesor wzbudził nutkę nadziei u swojej podopiecznej. W końcu nie na co dzień porywa się czyichś przyjaciół.  
Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się blado i wyszła z salonu.

Kolejny dzień w Instytucie.  
Oczywiście treningi i śniadanie. Już na samym początku dnia młodzież była wycieńczona.  
Do jadalni wparowała Jessi, która robiła w kuchni dodatkowe porcje śniadaniowe.  
-Szybko! Włączcie telewizor!- krzyknęła, poczym porwała pilot i włączyła maszynę, która natychmiast „wyszła" ze ściany. Dziewczyna przełączyła na odpowiedni program.  
-_Poinformowano nas, że owi ludzie, którzy zostali wczoraj złapani mają nadludzkie moce- _mówiła prezenterka z wiadomości. Na ekranie pojawiło się dość długie pomieszczenie, Pod ścianami stały szklane pojemniki, a w środku stało całe Brotherhood. Było tam też kilku innych mutantów, których X-meni nie znali. Ale jeden się znalazł.  
-Ann!- krzyknęła Alice widząc na ekranie młodą dziewczynę, murzynkę, która na całej głowie miała warkoczyki.  
-Kto to?- zapytał Logan.  
-Moja siostra…- pojawiła się rozpacz w głosie ciemnowłosej.  
-Ciii…- uciszył Evan.  
-_Naukowcy nie chcą zdradzić, skąd się w ogóle dowiedzieli o mutantach. Wczoraj złapano dwie wyjątkowo niebezpieczne dziewczyny- tak mówią eksperci- _kontynuowała prezenterka.  
Teraz na ekranie pojawiła się Rogue w ogromnym metalowym pomieszczeniu. Chodziła ona w kółko i biła pięściami o ściany.  
-Wypuście mnie!- słychać było jej krzyki.  
Ekran zamigotał i pokazał się inny obraz.  
Alex w jakimś srebrzystym stroju, przyczepiona do wszystkich ścian kilkunastoma srebrnymi linami, albo czymś, co je przypominało. Dziewczyna była bardzo blada i nieprzytomna.  
-_Ta mutantka ponoć wczoraj dostała ataku szału i prawie wydostała się na wolność. Jednak zareagowano w porę i zaaplikowano jej środek uspokajający. Zastosowano także dodatkowe zabezpieczenia. Od wczoraj ta dziewczyna nie budzi się. Naukowcy twierdzą, że nic jej nie jest. Jutro rozpoczną eksperymenty i powiedzą, czy istnieje więcej takich wybryków natury. Dla „Daily Informations" mówiła…-_ Jessi wyłączyła maszynę.  
-…eksperymenty…- syknął Gambit. Wstał wściekle od stołu.  
-Musimy ich jak najszybciej uwolnić!- krzyknęła Jean uderzając otwartymi dłońmi o stół.  
-To prawda Jean…ale najpierw musimy znać położenie ich bazy- westchnął profesor.  
Amara powoli wstała od stołu.  
-Ja wiem, gdzie ona jest- powiedziała.  
Wszyscy X-meni popatrzyli w jej stronę.  
-Byłam tam- dokończyła. Podczas tej ostatniej „przemowy" zmieniał się jej głos i kształt.  
-Mystique!- syknął Berzerker.  
Kobieta zignorowała chłopaka.  
-Podszyłam się za jednego z naukowców. Znam rozmieszczenie pokoi i system alarmowy- wyraźnie mówiła tylko do profesora.- Ale nie udało mi się tego sforsować. Dlatego potrzebuję pomocy- rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu.  
X-meni patrzyli na nią z podejrzeniem. W końcu to ich wróg.  
-Nie możemy jej ufać- stwierdził Bobby i już chciał strzelić porcją lodu w metamorfkę, kiedy Logan wyjął swoje pazury i wskazał nimi na Iceman'a.  
-Tylko spróbuj, a będziesz miał podwójne ćwiczenia i miejsce w kuchni przy garach zagwarantowane- rzekł groźnie.  
Chłopak natychmiastowo się uspokoił.  
-Bardzo ciekawe. Wybieramy się tam natychmiast! Wszyscy do pokoi i przebrać się w uniformy!- nakazał Xavier i odjechał trochę od stołu.- A tak przy okazji… to gdzie jest Amara?  
-Pośpi sobie jeszcze trochę…- odpowiedziała kobieta po chwili ciszy.

Już chciała dobiec do swojego pokoju, kiedy to usłyszała dzwonek oznajmiający, że ktoś przyszedł.  
Jęknęła przeciągle. Niechętnie ruszyła do jednej ze ścian, na których wisiał coś podobnego do domofonu. Włączyła ekran. Na nim widać było chłopaka, o długich szatynowych włosach. Miał piwne oczy. Sam w sobie był bardzo przystojny.  
-Ten, tak?- odezwała się niepewnie.  
-Czy jest Ruda?- zapytał się chłopak.  
-No… nie. Raczej nie.- odpowiedziała. Zaczesała grzywkę za ucho i zaraz wpadł jej do głowy pomysł.- Moment… ty jesteś, ten, Max?- przymrużyła lekko oczy, aby przyjrzeć się chłopakowi.  
-No tak- zdziwił się pytaniem szatyn.  
-Ej, ten, właź. Pomożesz nam ją odbić- mruknęła i wcisnęła odpowiedni guzik. Wiedziała już, że Ravelch jest mutantem.  
Chłopak nie rozumiejąc pchnął bramę. Przebiegł przez dziedziniec i wszedł do środka budynku. W hall'u zastał Kitty.  
-Co się stało?- zapytał zmartwiony.- Co miałaś na myśli mówiąc „odbić"?  
-Została porwana przez zwariowanych naukowców. Nie oglądasz telewizji?- zdziwiła się Katherine.- A tak w ogóle… to co tu porabiasz? No bo, ten, jest ranek i szkoła…  
-Odprowadzałem ją zawsze. Co mam zrobić?- zmienił temat Max.

Smukła kobieta, o czarnych, krótkich włosach i ciemnej karnacji skóry chodziła długimi i krętymi korytarzami. Poprawiła swój biały płaszcz lekarski, wzięła spod ramienia swoją teczkę i ponownie przejrzała papiery, jakie się tam znajdowały.  
Wykresy, działania co niektórych substancji… Nic szczególnego.  
-Pani doktor!- słychać było krzyk jednego z profesorów wyższego stopnia. Stanął zdyszany tuż przed kobietą.  
-Co się stało?- zapytała nie przejmując się zmęczeniem kolegi.  
-Proszę…musi to pani zobaczyć…- rzekł mężczyzna. Wyjął z kieszeni swojego ubioru mały, czarny sześcian z szarym kwadratem na jednym z boków. Wcisnął guzik i ekran zabłysł.  
Pojawiła się tam postać kilku obiektów, na których przeprowadzali doświadczenia. Zaraz potem przeszło to na wysoką i chudą kobietę o krótkich kasztanowych włosach. W ręku trzymała mikrofon i stała tuż przed budynkiem, w którym teraz się znajdowali.  
-…_także dodatkowe zabezpieczenia. Od wczoraj ta dziewczyna nie budzi się. Naukowcy twierdzą, że nic jej nie jest. Jutro rozpoczną eksperymenty i powiedzą, czy istnieje więcej takich wybryków natury. Dla „Daily Informations" mówiła Irene Tanles._  
Mężczyzna wyłączył przenośny telewizor.  
-Kto nas zdradził…- syknęła pani doktor. Ruszyła dalej pospiesznym krokiem. Przeszła do śnieżno białych korytarzy.  
Kiedy to przemalują, pomyślała. Od tej bieli można ogłupieć…- dodała w duchu.  
Zatrzymała się przed drzwiami z czarnym napisem „Tylko dla uprawnionego personelu". Zdjęła z szyi swoją kartę i przybliżyła do czytnika.  
-_Witam doktor Marlene Kuso- _słychać było uprzejmy, damski i równocześnie cyfrowy głos.  
Coś syknęło i drzwi do gabinetu same się otworzyły.  
Pomieszczenie było dość duże. Ale zostało one wypchane komputerami, kilkoma biurkami i innymi maszynami. Wydawało się zdecydowanie mniejsze jak być powinno.  
-Och… pani doktor…- któryś mężczyzna wstał z miejsca i zaraz potem wyłączył telewizor. Oglądał przedtem te same wiadomości co Marlene.  
-Daruj sobie grzeczności, Jones. Widziałam wiadomości- mruknęła i podeszła do iluminatora. Za grubą szybą znajdowała się jedna z tych mutantek. Dokładnie ta, o której zdążyła usłyszeć z czarnego sześcianu.  
-Wiadomo, kto o tym wszystkim powiedział?- zapytała i ciągle przyglądała się wiszącej postaci dziewczyny.  
-Nie… staramy się tego dowieść…- odpowiedział z przerażeniem mężczyzna. Dopił szybko swoją kawę. Wiedział co zaraz powie kobieta.  
-No to się pospieszcie. Niedługo zaroi się tu od dziennikarzy- syknęła. Spojrzała na monitor znajdujący się obok iluminatora. Pod nim znajdowała się klawiatura. Wystukała kilka poleceń i pojawiło się tzw. „life line".  
-Nadal wolno bije…- stwierdziła po kilku sekundach.  
-Ciągle jest w śpiączce Marlene…- rozłożyła się w fotelu inna kobieta. Nosiła okulary, jej rude włosy opadały niezgrabnie na twarz i ramiona.  
Pociągnęła kilka łyków kawy.  
-Wysłaliście do nich pielęgniarzy?- zapytała Kuso nie odwracając się od monitora komputerowego.  
Rudowłosa kiwnęła głową.  
Ciemnowłosa na kolejnym komputerze wystukała inne polecenia.  
Pokazały się kolejne linie. Ani drgnęły.  
-Zobaczymy…jak odczuwa dotyk…- mruknęła i odwróciła wzrok do iluminatora, kiedy zauważyła tam ruch.  
Trzech pielęgniarzy, ubranych w specjalne stroje weszło do pomieszczenia.  
Drzwi powoli się za nimi zamknęły.  
-_Musimy pobrać próbkę krwi- _odezwał się któryś przez mikrofon, znajdujący się w jego plastikowym „hełmie".  
Reszta ekipy przytaknęła.  
Dwóch mężczyzn podeszło do mutantki. Jeden założył jej na rękę pasek uciskowy.  
Marlene Kuso usłyszała donośne bibczenie pochodzące z komputera. Popatrzyła na monitor.  
Długa linia, która nie drgała teraz wiła się jak oszalała na cały ekran.  
-Co to ma znaczyć?- szepnęła z małym zaniepokojeniem. Popatrzyła na monitor obok, na którym było pokazane bicie serca.  
Wzrosło ono nagle. Teraz ten organ bił jak oszalały.  
Pani doktor dorwała się do mikrofonu.  
-Kretyni! Pospieszcie się z tym! Chcecie, żeby zginęła!- ryknęła.  
Ekipa pielęgniarzy z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że dziewczyna zaczęła się trochę trząść.  
Jeden z nich szybko wbił igłę pod skórę mutantki, pobrał krew. Szybko wyjął strzykawkę, a drugi natychmiast zdjął opaskę uciskową.  
Kobieta popatrzyła na ekrany monitorów.  
Wszystko natychmiast ucichło.  
Serce znowu pracowało bardzo wolno, a linie wskazujące reakcję na dotyk znowu ledwo drgały.  
Marlene odetchnęła z ulgą.  
Przez chwil myślała, że ta mutantka zginie. Że jej serce zaraz wyskoczy z ciała i by paradowało po całej sali. Otrząsnęła z siebie tę myśl. Była naukowcem. Takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się. Przecież o tym wiedziała.  
_Bib bib_ usłyszała ze swojej kieszeni.  
Sięgnęła do niej i wyjęła pejdżer.  
_Proszę natychmiast przyjść do Oddziału Genetyki_ brzmiała wiadomość.  
-Sue, przypilnuj mi, żeby ta jeszcze żyła, dobra?- powiedziała Marlene i wyszła z gabinetu. Przechodziła przez kolejne korytarze, kiedy zawył alarm i wszystko dookoła migotało czerwonym kolorem.  
-_Alarm. Intruzi. Alarm. Intruzi- _brzmiało dookoła. Kobieta rzuciła się do najbliższego panelu kontrolnego. Wyjęła swoją kartę, zbliżyła do kolejnego czytnika. Ekran zabłysł i pojawiły się obrazy z każdej kamery, znajdującej się na terenie budynku.  
Na jednej zauważyła dziwne rzeczy. Wcisnęła odpowiedni guzik, aby widzieć to co się dzieje akurat na tej platformie.  
Przy luku wylotowym specjalnych statków rządowych, wisiał jakiś odrzutowiec, z którego wyszło kilkanaście osób. Wyglądało na to, że oni też mieli nadnaturalne moce.  
Przyszli po swoich kolegów, tak?- pomyślała kobieta.  
Zbliżyła kciuk do czytnika, znajdującego się obok ekranu. Natychmiast pojawił się mikrofon.  
-Uwaga! Tu mówi doktor Marlene Kuso. Wypuścić oddział specjalny! Powtarzam! Wypuścić oddział specjalny!- rozkazała odpowiednim organom.

Mystique poprowadziła odrzutowiec do „tajnej" bazy służb specjalnych.  
-To tu!- wskazała palcem przed siebie.  
Wielki, masywny budynek, zbudowany niemal wyłącznie z metalu.  
-Tam jest luk wylotowy!- dodała pokazując trochę w inną stronę.  
Scott poprowadził tam odrzutowiec. Zawisł tuż przed lukiem.  
-Wysiadka!- krzyknął Bestia. Opuścił rampę i zbiegł po schodkach. Następnie skoczył na platformę.  
Za jego przykładem poszła reszta grupy.  
Przed nimi ustawił się pierścień żołnierzy z wycelowaną bronią.  
Za nimi stali inni z obrożami w rękach.  
-Nie ruszajcie się- krzyknął jeden z nich.  
Mutanci spojrzeli na siebie z zapytaniem.  
-Może pogramy w karty?- zaproponował Gambit i wyjął ze swojego płaszcza kilka płaskich kartoników z narysowanymi numerami i postaciami. Naładował je swoją energią.  
Scott szybko strzelił swoimi promieniami i rozgromił część żołnierzy.  
-Kurt! Idź z Gambitem po Alex, a Max i Kitty idą po Rudą!- przemówił do umysłów swoich uczniów profesor Xavier.  
X-meni rozgromili się. Każdy wziął sobie na kark po kilku żołnierzy.  
-Tędy!- krzyknęła Mystique.  
Nie była ona wybrana, ale jako jedyna mogła zaprowadzić „wybrańców" do odpowiednich celi.  
Skręcili w boczny korytarz.  
_-Uwaga! Tu mówi doktor Marlene Kuso. Wypuścić oddział specjalny! Powtarzam! Wypuścić oddział specjalny!- _słychać było z głośników.  
-Jaki oddział specjalny znowuż?- mruknął Cyklop powalając z nóg kolejnych trzech żołnierzy.  
Z każdego korytarza dochodziła kolejna setka mężczyzn gotowych na wszystko. Większość z nich usilnie starała się założyć obrożę mutantom.  
Po chwili słychać było przeciągły gwizd. Żołnierze jak na rozkaz odskoczyli od X-men i innych. Ustawili się pod ścianą i czekali na coś.  
Oddział Xavier'a nie wiedział o co chodzi. Rozglądał się za czymś, co mogło spowodować taką reakcję wśród ludzi. Zamarli w przerażeniu kiedy ujrzeli, przed czym żołnierze się kryli.  
Znad przeciwka, z korytarza wylatywał sam Magneto. Za nim ustawili się Brotherhood i kilkunastu innych mutantów, których X-meni jeszcze nie znali.  
-Co jest grane!- nie wytrzymał Spyke. Rozglądał się nerwowo. Patrzył na twarze „braci- mutantów".  
Mieli na nich jakby wyryte jedno słowo: śmierć dla przeciwników.  
X-meni nimi byli.  
-Magnusie…- szepnął Charles widząc swojego przyjaciela. Jedna rzecz tylko go zdziwiła. Eric nie miał na głowie swojego kasku. A do skroni miał coś przyczepione. Reszta mutantów wyglądała podobnie.  
-Oddział specjalny ich załatwi…- uśmiechnął się złowrogo jeden z żołnierzy.  
-Oddział specjalny?- powtórzyła bezgłośnie Alice i Natalie równocześnie.  
Zaczęła się bitwa.  
Jeden z mutantów zamienił się w stalowego giganta i rozbiegł się w kierunku Spyke'a. Tamten z przerażenia strzelił kilka kolców w jego stronę. Te odbiły się od mężczyzny nie robiąc mu żadnej krzywdy.  
Do akcji wkroczyła Jean. Wzniosła niebiesko- włosego i rzuciła nim o ścianę. Mężczyzna zsunął się powoli zostawiając wgniecioną, stalową ścianę.  
Magneto poprzez swoją mutację uniósł sprzymierzeńca i zabrał go za innych „żołnierzy". Zaraz zza niego wyskoczyło kilkunastu innych mutantów.  
-Kłopoty…- mruknęła Wolfsbane i zmieniła się w wilka.  
Każdy X-men przygotował swoją moc na pełny wycisk.  
Przed nimi ustawili się w rzędzie mutanci.  
Jeden miał dosyć dziwny strój, ale zaraz buchnął ogień. On go opanował i spowodował, że wyglądał on jak wściekły lew.  
Drugi skupiał się mocno. Jakby chciał wytworzyć coś zupełnie nowego.  
Trzecią była Ann- siostra Alice. Stała ona dokładnie naprzeciwko swojej rodziny.  
-Ann, dlaczego to robisz!- syknęła Alice. Gdyby tylko wiedziała o niezwykłych zdolnościach swojej młodszej siostry.  
Ann patrzyła na nią bez życia. Potem przeniosła wzrok na stos skrzynek poukładanych obok niej. Dotknęła ich. Te natychmiast zamieniły się w przezroczystą ciecz. Było jej naprawdę dużo.  
Obok niej stał chłopak, który zachowywał się absolutnie cicho. Nic nie robił, tylko stał i patrzył na bandę X-men'ów. Jakby wyczekiwał.  
Każdy mutant po kolei przygotowywał swoje moce.  
-Kłopoty…- powtórzył po Rahne Berzerker.  
„Musicie zdjąć im klipsy!" rozkazał profesor w umysłach X-men'ów.  
Teraz dopiero zauważyli u wrogów maszyny na skroniach.  
-Jasne… betka…- mruknął bez przekonania Bobby.  
Zamroził pierwszego, lepszego z brzegu.  
Reszta uważała to za znak do rozpoczęcia bitwy.  
Płomienny lew popędził w stronę kilku wychowanków Xavier'a. Alice natychmiast zareagowała i strzeliła hektolitrami wody w stronę ognia. Natychmiast zgasł.  
Po chwili oberwali oni strumieniami wody, które były w kształcie kilkunastu węży.  
-Twoja siora panuje nad tą cholerną wodą!- ryknął bez cenzury Spyke. Starał się strzelił w nią kilkoma kolcami. Nie trafił.  
Scott i Berzerker wysunęli się na przód powalając z nóg wszystko, co napotkało ich na drodze. W końcu trafili na skupiającego się młodziaka.  
-Uspokój się, chcemy pomóc…- zaczął pokojowo Cyklop.  
Od strony bruneta zaczęło dochodzić światło. Ogromne. Powiększało się ono z każdą chwilą.  
-Eee… chyba trafiliśmy pod zły adres…- jęknął Berzerker.  
Światło wydobyło się ze środka chłopaka. Oślepiło ono nie tylko Cyklopa i Ray'a, ale i kilku innych mutantów znajdujących się w pobliżu.  
-Ałaaa! Moje oczy!- ryknęła Natalie i ześlizgnęła się ze ściany, na której przed chwilą wisiała w ucieczce przed płomienną panterą.  
Jean odrzuciła mistrza ogniowych sztuczek na sporą odległość w wyniku czego podzielił on los swojego blaszanego kolegi. Zdjęła z kilku nieprzytomnych już wrogów klipsy.  
-Headacher…dopnij swego…- mruknął cicho Magneto.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się chciwie, pokiwał potwierdzająco głową. Podszedł bliżej wszystkich mutantów.  
Otworzył usta. Wszyscy, prócz tych mutantów z klipsami, zaczęli łapać się za głowy i zwijać się z bólu na podłodze.  
Żołnierze, którzy na ich nieszczęście, także przebywali w tym pomieszczeniu, ledwo wytrzymywali promieniowanie, jakie dostawali prosto do głowy.


	15. Chapter 15

-Tu jest Alex. Zaprowadzę ich teraz do Rudej- oznajmiła Mystique pokazując na pancerne drzwi, znajdujące się w jednym z tych oślepiająco białych korytarzy.- Macie wyciągnąć ją całą, jasne?- syknęła z groźbą w głosie.Kurt i Gambit przytaknęli szybko.  
Mistyczka kiwnęła głową i popędziła w kolejne korytarze, a za nią biegli Neutralic (Max już dał sobie ksywkę) i Shadowcat.  
Gambit podszedł do tablicy z przyciskami.  
-Znasz kod?- zapytał z ciekawością Kurt.  
-Nie- odpowiedział pewnie starszy chłopak. Wyjął z płaszcza talię kart i zaczął jakiejś szukać.  
-Może się tam przeteleportujemy po prostu?- zaproponował śmiało Wagner. U już chciał zrobić to, co planował, kiedy Gambit powstrzymał jego zapał.  
-Po pierwsze: nie wiesz jak tam wygląda sytuacja- zaczął. Schował połowę kart z powrotem do płaszcza.- Po drugie: są tam zamontowane alarmy. Lepiej będzie, jak wysadzimy bramę i osądzimy sami sytuację.  
Wyjął triumfalnie jedną kartę. Naładował ją.  
-Dama kier, dla damy serc- uśmiechnął się lekko.  
-Czyich?- rzucił futrzak.  
Chłopak nie odezwał się przez moment. Jakby szukał odpowiednich słów.  
-No…twojego i Mystique, nie? W końcu rodzinka…- zaczął tłumaczyć z małą pewnością siebie.  
Wagner uśmiechnął się domyślnie.  
-Jasne. No dobra. Rozwalaj- pluszowy elf odsunął się na pewną odległość od pancernych drzwi.  
Gambit wcisnął gdzieś obok zamku swoją kartę i przyparł się do ściany obok.  
-Nie lepiej naładować drzwi?- zapytał cicho Kurt i przeteleportował się bliżej towarzysza.  
Karta wybuchła i sforsowała zamek bez większych oporów.  
-Chciałeś zabić siostrę?- mruknął czerwonooki i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.  
Było olśniewająco białe. Ze wszystkich ścian wychodziło po kilka, szarych „lin", które zawierały w środku jakieś specyfiki, prawdopodobnie.  
-Słyszałeś mnie?- zdziwił się futrzak. Chciał wejść do środka.  
-Nie!- powstrzymał Gambit i pociągnął do siebie Kurt'a.  
-_Wszystko w porządku. Panuje nad alarmami-_ usłyszeli w głośnikach. Rozejrzeli się po pomieszczeniu jeszcze raz. Na jednej ze ścian znajdowała się szyba. Za nią stała Mystique, a dalej wisieli na ścianie związani naukowcy.  
Chłopaki odetchnęli z ulgą.  
Weszli na podłogę z pewnością siebie i omijali każdą linę.  
-Jak ją zdejmiemy?- zapytał się futrzak, będąc już przy dziewczynie.  
Jej ciało wisiało bezwładnie na linach, które trzymały ją częściowo przy życiu.  
-Trzeba będzie ją chyba odciąć- mruknął Gambit i wyjął nóż z futerału, który miał na nodze.  
-_Chyba znowu wam pomogę…-_ mruknął głos mistyczki w głośnikach.  
Wcisnęła ona kilka poleceń na klawiaturze.  
-_Nie! Zastanów się, co robisz! My chcemy wam POMÓC!- _krzyknął w tle rozpaczliwy głos.  
„Matka nie wyłączyła mikrofonu…" pomyślał Kurt.  
-_Pomóc? Nie ma po co…wy tylko chcecie poznać naszą budowę i tak dalej. Nie ma sensu się sprzeczać. Byłam wśród was przez kilka godzin, więc wiem jak jest. Okay, już jestem. Łapcie ją, jasne?- _rozkazała.  
Kurt i Gambit przygotowali się.  
-_Puszcza- _poinformowała.  
Liny opuszczały powoli nieprzytomną Alex.  
Brunet złapał ją pod ramionami z początku. Liny puściły ciało dziewczyny. Gambit wziął ją na ręce i wybiegł na korytarz.  
-Spadamy stąd!- krzyknął i zaczął biec krętymi drogami w stronę wyjścia. Za nim pędził Kurt.  
-A może byśmy…- zaczął chłopak, ale po chwili zdecydował, że nie zapyta, tylko od razu przejdzie do akcji. Złapał ramię Gambita, skupił się i przeteleportował ich do BlackBird'a.  
-Dzięki…- powiedział z ulgą Remy i położył szybko dziewczynę na łóżku szpitalnym, które znajdywało się w tylnej części odrzutowca.  
-Nie ma problemu- wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu Wagner.  
Wiedział, że Gambit coś czuje do jego siostry, ale ukrywa to przed całym światem i dalej udaje podrywacza.  
Przypomniało mu się coś nagle.  
-Ej! Pędzę pobić się jeszcze trochę…- rzucił na „pożegnanie" i wybiegł z X-jet'a.  
Po kilku sekundach, które wykorzystał na ustalenie sytuacji X-men'ów oraz zbliżenie się do nich, poczuł silny ból głowy. Jęknął głośno i przeciągle, poczym padł na ziemię i zwijał się z bólu.  
-Co się dzieje…- zmartwił się profesor. Rozejrzał się po całej sali bitwy i zauważył chłopaka z otwartymi szeroko ustami. Czuł, że to przez niego jego uczniowie mają kłopoty. Skupił się na myślach tego mutanta.  
On był zupełnie świadomy tego co robi. Nie chciał nikogo krzywdzić. Ale coś mu kazało. Coś sterowało jego ruchami.  
Xavier dotknął jego myśli. Rozkazał mu zamknąć usta i odczepić klips ze skroni.  
Tak też chłopak zrobił.  
Charles po triumfie opadł głębiej w swój wózek inwalidzki. Było to dla niego bardzo wyczerpujące.  
-Ej! Już mnie nie boli…- stwierdziła Jessi. Natychmiast schyliła się, kiedy zobaczyła lecący pręt metalowy w jej stronę.  
Po chwili do bitwy dołączyła Kitty. Max pomagał dojść Rogue do odrzutowca. Kiedy to zrobił natychmiast wkroczył do akacji.  
-Kitty!- krzyknął Kurt pozbawiając przytomności kolejnych mutantów i żołnierzy. Szybko zdjął klipsa ze skroni „wroga".  
-Co?- odpowiedziała przechodząc przez blaszanego mężczyznę i zabierając ze sobą klips.  
-Weź dwie obroże i klucz. Gazem- odkrzyknął i teleportował się do koleżanki.  
-Po co?- mruknęła, ale mimo wszystko wykonała prośbę kolegi.  
-Zobaczysz- uśmiechnął się szarmancko. Odebrał obroże i klucz, poczym teleportował się do odrzutowca i szybko schował rzeczy do swojej skrytki. Powrócił do walki.  
-Max! Pomóż nam!- wrzasnęła Jean.  
Ravelch zrozumiał. Skupił się bardzo mocno. Od jego strony zaczęła odchodzić ledwo widoczna bańka. Ci, co mieli umiejętności telepatyczne wyczuli barierę. Zbliżała się do nich.  
Neutralic' owi krople potu spłynęły na czoło. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie próbował.  
Bariera zatrzymała się w miejscu. Większość mutantów znalazła się pod jej wpływem.  
X-meni wyszkoleni nie tylko w użyciu swoich mocy, ale także w sztukach walk szybko pokonali „Oddział specjalny". Pobili ich i zdjęli klipsy.  
Max szybko zdjął barierę neutralizującą. Padł zmęczony na kolana.  
Magneto podleciał do chłopaka i popatrzył na niego groźnie.  
Jean wysłała mu fale ogłuszające wprost do mózgu.  
Eric padł na ziemię.  
Podobnie było z innymi mutantami. Z nimi także szybko sobie poradzono.  
Wszystkich starano się włożyć do odrzutowca. Jakimś cudem udało im się i odlecieli od stacji badawczej.  
-Jak uwolniliście Rudą?- zaciekawił się Kurt i popatrzył na wycieńczonego Neutralic'a oraz na Shadowcat.  
-To proste. Przeszłam przez systemy alarmowe, one siadły, a potem przez drzwi i zabrałam Rudą- wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna.- Dla mnie była za ciężka, więc noszenie jej oddałam jemu- wskazała kciukiem na Max'a, który rozłożył się w fotelu i prawie zasypiał.  
-C…co?- mruknął zaspany.  
-Chyba będą razem…- mruknął Kurt po tym, jak Ravelch ponownie zasnął.  
-Po co kazałeś wziąć obroży?- Kitty ziewnęła i oparła łokieć na oparciu siedzenia, a głowę położyła na niej.  
-Zobaczysz…- odpowiedział tajemniczo i spojrzał na Jean i Scott'a, który prowadził teraz odrzutowiec.

-Obie przenieście do szpitalika- rozkazał profesor i wskazał na korytarz prowadzący do tego pomieszczenia.- I zaraz zdejmiecie im t obroże- dodał.  
Jean nie odstąpiła na krok od swojej przyjaciółki.  
Gambit niósł ją na rękach i wyglądał na równie zmartwionego, jak Mystique, Kurt i Grey.  
Max zanosił Rogue do sali i położył ją na miękkim łóżku szpitalnym.  
-Daj mi klucz- wyciągnął rękę do Shadowcat. Ta westchnęła i dała mu sześcienne urządzenie, które zawierało w złocistej oprawie chipy. To one pozwalały zdjąć obrożę.  
Neutralic szybko znalazł na powierzchni pręta miejsce na klucz. Było to małe wgłębienie, które zawierało w sobie dużo, drogiej elektroniki.  
-Bogaci musieli być…- mruknął i przytknął klucz do zamka.  
Coś pstryknęło i po chwili można było bez większych problemów zdjąć obrożę.  
Ruda po kilkunastu sekundach obudziła się.  
-O rety… co mnie ominęło…?- jęknęła i przetarła kark.  
-Ej! Obudziła się…- stwierdził zachwycony Kurt.- To teraz Alex- uśmiechnął się i wyrwał klucz Max'owi podając go Jean.  
-Mnie wstrzyknięto środek uspakajający…podwójną dawkę…- mruknęła Ruda i przetarła tym razem oczy. Przed nią wisiał Max.- A co ty tu robisz?- rozbudziła się całkowicie.  
-On nam, ten, pomógł ciebie odbić- odpowiedziała szybko Kitty.  
Jean odebrała od Kurt'a klucz i starała się odnaleźć takie wgłębienie, jakie znalazł Neutralic. Zauważyła je. Chciała już wetknąć klucz do niego, kiedy usłyszała przeraźliwy krzyk w swoim umyśle. Odsunęła się trochę od swojej przyjaciółki.  
-Jean, co ci jest? Zdejmij jej to wreszcie!- zdenerwował się Gambit.  
-Nie mogę…- zaczęła z przerażeniem telekinetyczka.- Ona mi zakazała…- dodała.  
-Co?- powiedzieli ostro Kurt, Rogue, Remy i Mystique równocześnie.  
-Weszłam przypadkiem do umysłu Alex, a ona zakazała mi tego zdejmować… to sprawa życia i śmierci…- tłumaczyła ognistowłosa z miną starającą się przypomnieć sobie i zrozumieć słowa przesłane prosto do jej umysłu.  
Rudej zakręciło się nagle w głowie.  
-Ej… wszystko w porządku?- zapytał troskliwie Max.  
-Taaa… ale łeb mi łupie…- mruknęła dziewczyna i rzuciła się na poduszkę.- To chyba przez te eksperymenty…- dodała ciszej.  
-Jak to! Dlaczego!- denerwował się dalej Gambit.  
Jego przyjaciółka była w fatalnej sytuacji. Jak tu teraz się o nią nie martwić? Był cierpliwy przez długi czas, ale teraz nie wytrzymywał napięcia.  
-Kiedy się obudzi, to się jej zapytasz!- odpowiedziała ostrym tonem Jean i wyszła dzierżąc ciągle w ręce klucz.  
Zapadła cisza na sali.  
Mimo wszystko słychać było ciężki oddech blondynki.  
Gambit był wściekły. Nigdy jeszcze się tak nie zachowywał.  
Kurt był u krańców wytrzymałości. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i teleportował się.  
Mystique patrzyła z przejęciem na bladą twarz swojej córki.  
Do szpitalika dojechał wreszcie profesor Xavier.  
-Ruda, jak się czujesz?- zapytał Charles patrząc na swoją podopieczną.  
-Niedobrze mi…- mruknęła. Wtuliła głowę w poduszkę.  
Inwalida popatrzył na zmartwioną minę Neutralic'a.  
-Max… wróć już do domu… martwią się pewnie o ciebie- rzekł profesor i podjechał bliżej dziewczyny.  
Ravelch chciał zgłosić sprzeciw, ale napotkał wymowny wzrok mężczyzny.  
Natychmiast wyszedł z pomieszczenia, a następnie z Instytutu.  
-Od kiedy tak się czujesz?- zapytał Xavier, biorąc rękę dziewczyny i starając się zmierzyć jej ciśnienie.  
-Od tych eksperymentów…- mruknęła i przewróciła się na drugi bok.  
W głowie jej się kręciło i bolała ona na zmianę. Przed oczami widziała zamazane obrazy.  
Po kilku sekundach zaczęła odzyskiwać ostrość widzenia.  
-Ooo… coś nowego… lepiej widzę…- starała się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszła jej tylko krzywa mina.  
-Przenieście Alex do sali specjalnej- rozkazał Wolverin'owi i Cyklopowi, którzy właśnie weszli do pomieszczenia.  
Kiwnęli tylko głową i przewieźli łóżko do metalicznego pomieszczenia, które miało w sobie dużo aparatury.  
Po chwili przyjechał Xavier.  
-Co z Rudą?- zapytał Logan i założył ręce w krzyż.  
-Wydobrzeje. Zajmijmy się teraz nią- kiwnął głową w stronę dziewczyny.  
Podeszli do jej ciała. Profesor wziął jej rękę i starał się wyczuć jej puls.  
Jest! Ale strasznie słaby…- myślał.  
-Podłączcie ją do aparatury- rzekł i odjechał od Alex.  
Adamantowy człowiek przysunął maszynę, wyjął odpowiednie narzędzie i zaczął przy niej majstrować. Potem sięgnął po kilka kabelków, które miały na końcu plastry i przyczepił je do szyi, oraz rąk dziewczyny. Podszedł do monitora i wcisnął kilka guzików.  
Ekran zabłysł i pokazywał „life-line".  
-Źle z nią…- mruknął Logan widząc linie, które od czasu do czasu podskakiwały, ale nie za wysoko.  
-Tak… śpiączka…- dodał Xavier, opierając ręce na oparciach wózka inwalidzkiego i układając ręce tak, aby opuszki palców dotykały się.- I nie wiemy, dlaczego w nią zapadła…- rzekł tajemniczo.  
Rozejrzał się wokoło, nie ruszając głowy.  
-Chuck, weź sprawdź jej samopoczucie…- mruknął Logan i oparł się o jedną ze ścian.  
-Nie wiem… ale chyba nie ma innego wyjścia…- profesor podjechał do ciała dziewczyny i przyłożył dłonie do skroni Darkholme. Przymknął oczy i skupił się.  
Znalazł się w umyśle blondynki. Ciemność. Czarna mgła spowijała wnętrze myśli Alex.  
-Alex!- krzyknął na próbę. Echo odbijało się wszędzie. Poczym wróciło do profesora ze zdwojoną siłą. Ten przewrócił się aż. Omal nie ogłuchł.  
Ścisnął oczy i starał się wejść z powrotem na wózek.  
Usłyszał szepty. Szepty delikatne, jakby wiatr je niósł przez wiele mil. To były myśli dziewczyny. To co czuła, to co się działo…  
Mężczyzna ustawił wózek i wszedł na niego.  
Podniósł głowę i ujrzał przed sobą biegnącą Darkholme. Była przerażona. Za nią leciało i biegało mnóstwo innych istot.  
-Profesorze! Niech pan ucieka!- krzyknęła Alex. Zacisnęła mocno oczy i po kilku sekundach  
Xavier obudził się w rzeczywistości.  
-Chuck! Co się stało?- zapytał z niemałym przerażeniem Wolverine, kiedy ujrzał minę profesora.  
-Wyrzuciła mnie ze swojego umysłu…- rzekł wolno Charles i odjechał od Alex.- Musi sama rozwiązać swoją sprawę…- dodał ciszej, ale z pewniejszym tonem głosu.  
-Ale co się z nią dzieje?- dopytywał się Cyklop.  
Charles Xavier po raz pierwszy zetknął się z tak poważną sytuacją. Miał mutacyjne moce, ale tej dziewczynie nie mógł pomóc. Mieszane uczucia przez niego przechodziły. Z jednej strony jest w śpiączce i niewiadomo co może stać się dalej, z drugiej mógłby być z niej naprawdę niebezpieczny wróg.  
-Profesorze?- Scott starał się obudzić z zamyśleń profesora.  
Mężczyzna popatrzył na niego.  
-Ona ewoluuje- niemal wyszeptał.


	16. Chapter 16

Gambit siedział w pokoju i odbijał kauczukową piłeczkę i sąsiednią ścianę. Sam siedział na swoim łóżku przebrane w swoje codzienne ubranie.  
Dlaczego? Dlaczego ona? Czemu nie ktoś inny? Ona była uosobieniem spokoju. Z nią można było pogadać o wszystkim. I pomagała w odnajdywaniu zaginionych notesów…  
Rzucił mocniej piłeczkę przed siebie. Ta odbiła się szybciej i z większą siłą. Przeleciała nad głową Gambit'a, odbiła się od kolejnej ściany i wyleciała w końcu za okno.  
-Ej! Co za kretyn tym strzela z okna!- słychać było głos Sunspot'a dochodzący z zewnątrz.  
Oparł się mocniej o ścianę i rozmyślał dalej.  
Ale się porobiło…omal się nie zdradziłem…- myślał z niemałą ulgą.  
Ktoś zapukał do jego pokoju.  
-Kto?- zapytał ostro. Wszyscy już wiedzieli o jego fatalnym humorze, więc nie zbierało mu się nawet na grzeczności.  
-Trochę więcej szacunku…- usłyszał stłumiony głos profesora.  
-Proszę…- mruknął. Wstał z miejsca i otworzył drzwi. Zaprosił gestem do środka.  
-Trochę przybity jesteś- stwierdził po krótkich oględzinach Xavier.  
Gambit wywrócił oczami i przymknął drzwi.  
Nie lubił, kiedy profesor coś stwierdzał u kogoś i miał rację.  
-Najwyraźniej…- mruknął chłopak i usiadł z powrotem na łóżku.- Co z Alex?- zmienił temat.  
-Właśnie po to tu przyjechałem…- ściszył głos mężczyzna.  
Gambit podniósł głowę wolno i popatrzył na profesora z przerażeniem.  
Nie chciał usłyszeć, że zginęła albo coś. Nie chciał. Ona nie mogła.  
Oddech przyspieszył mu się.  
-Wiem, dlaczego siedzi w śpiączce… i potrzebuje małej pomocy- zaczął Xavier.  
-Wie pan? To czemu pan sam jej nie pomoże! Przecież pan potrafi!- ryknął chłopak, ale po chwili opanował się. Znowuż usiadł na łóżku.  
Nastała chwila ciszy. Charles starał się wyszukać odpowiednich słów.  
-Zależy ci na niej?- popatrzył na podopiecznego. Znowu cisza.-Nawet pan nie wie, jak bardzo…- odpowiedział półszeptem Gambit. Uspokoił się wyraźnie.  
-Ona potrzebuje ciebie. Ciebie i Kurta i Mystique- kontynuował profesor.  
Remy znowuż podniósł powoli głowę. Patrzył na mężczyznę zmęczonym, ale równocześnie zrozpaczonym wzrokiem.  
-Ona ewoluuje, Gambit. Ale nie wiadomo, czy przeżyje…- pochylił głowę Xavier i zaczął się powoli cofać.  
-Jak to?- zapytał ostro chłopak i wstał z miejsca.  
-Pamiętasz, jak odkryliśmy, że poprzez eksperymenty genetyczne, zyskała dodatkowe moce?- starał się obudzić pamięć u podopiecznego.  
-T…tak- zająknął się Remy.  
-Podczas ewolucji okaże się, czy ciało je przyjmie, czy odrzuci. A wiesz co znaczy, utrata części nici DNA- dodał mężczyzna i wyjechał z pokoju w absolutnej ciszy.  
Gambit stał w pokoju z przerażeniem.  
Jego przyjaciółka…  
-Śmierć…- odpowiedział cicho na pytanie profesora.

Nikt więcej nie wiedział o sytuacji Alex. Także w Instytucie było dość gwarno.  
Rogue doszła do uczniów po kilku godzinach.  
-Hej! Lepiej się czujesz?- zagadał Kurt, wcinając kolejną słodką bułeczkę.  
-Taa… zdecydowanie- uśmiechnęła się blado dziewczyna i sięgnęła do szafki z jedzeniem.- I zgłodniałam- dodała.  
-Ale przecież, ten, źle się czułaś?- stwierdziła Kitty.  
-Z innego powodu- powiedziała Ruda. Wyrwała całe drzwiczki od szafy.  
-Ona była zacięta…- zafascynował się Wagner. Zeskoczył z żyrandolu na ziemię i patrzył z podziwem na Rogue.- Jak…  
-…to zrobiłam? Nie wiem…- odpowiedziała zdziwiona nowym zjawiskiem rudowłosa.  
Wyrzuciła za siebie drewniany kawałek blatu i wyjęła z otwartej już szafki jakieś chrupki.  
-Wiesz co? Powinnaś pójść do profesora…- stwierdził Kurt i podszedł do Shadowcat.- Kitty, chodź, musimy załatwić pewną sprawę…- złapał dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia.  
Rogue oparła się o blat stołu i zajadała dalej chrupki.  
Może Kurt ma rację… coś dziwnego się dzieje… wyrwałam szafkę, a w tym laboratorium niemal wszystkie pasy bezpieczeństwa zdołałam zerwać. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie potrafiłam…- rozmyślała dziewczyna. Miała wbity wzrok w przeciwległą ścianę. Chciała zjeść kolejnego chrupka, ale stwierdziła po chwili, że już się skończyły. Dla pewności przewróciła do góry nogami opakowanie.  
Kiedy to zrobiła, przeraziła się. Spojrzała na podłogę i stwierdziła, że… jest jakiś metr nad ziemią!  
-PROFESORZEEEEE!- krzyknęła na całe gardło.

-Ten, Kurt, o co ci chodzi?- zdenerwowała się trochę dziewczyna.  
Wagner zaprowadził ją do swojego pokoju. Weszli do środka.  
Elf podszedł do swojej szafki, otworzył ją i spod szuflady wyjął dwie obroże i kluczyk, które Kitty podczas walki odebrała żołnierzom.  
-Kurt…?- Shadowcat patrzyła na urządzenia z przerażeniem.- Co ty masz zamiar zrobić?  
-Potrzebuję twojej pomocy- zaczął chłopak i podał dziewczynie jedną z obróż.  
Kitty odebrała niepewnie maszynę i przyglądała się jej równocześnie.  
-W…w czym?- zająknęła się.  
Obawiała się bowiem, że chłopak ma zamiar założyć to na szyję Brotherhood, co nie należało do łatwych zadań.  
-Założysz to Jean, a ja to Scott'owi, a potem zamkniemy ich w Danger Room- uśmiechnął się szeroko Kurt pokazując swoje kły.  
Shadowcat odetchnęła z ulgą. Więc nie chodziło o Bractwo…ale…zaraz…- myślała.- Z Jean będzie jeszcze trudniej!  
-Kurt… co ci odbiło? To niemal niemożliwe…- wymamrotała. Wyciągnęła rękę, aby zwrócić maszynę, kiedy chłopak jeszcze dodał.  
-Zrobimy to w nocy. To znaczy… ty przenikniesz przez ścianę i szybko założysz to Jean. Dla ciebie to banalne. Potem przeteleportuję Scott'a i mu założysz, a na koniec…wielki finał… zamykamy ich w Danger Room i nie wypuszczamy pod jednym warunkiem- wyciągnął palec wskazujący do góry.- Muszą absolutnie wszystko sobie powiedzieć.  
Dziewczyna patrzyła na Wagner'a z podziwem.  
-Że też o tym nie pomyślałam…- uśmiechnęła się do siebie.- Okay, wchodzę w to- wyciągnęła wolną rękę przed siebie.  
Nightcrowler przybił jej piątkę.

Do kuchni natychmiast przybiegł Logan i zauważył wiszącą w powietrzu Rogue, która patrzyła na podłogę w sposób, którego nie da się opisać.  
-Co ty tam robisz?- zapytał zdecydowanie głupie pytanie Wolverine.  
-Podziwiam widoki…pomożesz mi zejść?- mówiła to z drżeniem w głosie.  
Nigdy nic takiego jej się nie przytrafiało. Nigdy. Jak to możliwe, że teraz wisi sobie w powietrzu i nawet nie była świadoma tego, jak się unosi.  
Do pomieszczenia przyjechał profesor i spojrzał na dziewczynę ze zdziwieniem.  
W porę opanował się, aby nie powtórzyć pytania Logan'a.  
-Logan… zaciągnij ją do szpitalika…- nakazał mężczyzna. Zawrócił swój wózek inwalidzki i pojechał w wymienione miejsce, aby przygotować odpowiednie narzędzia.  
-No dobra, mała- zaczął Wolverine i podszedł do dziewczyny. Wziął jakąś szczotę po drodze i wyciągnął kijek do Rogue.- Złap się tego.  
Ruda natychmiast wykonała co jej kazano i chwyciła za miotłę.  
Logan pociągnął ją, jak balonik na druciku do szpitalika.  
W drodze do tegoż pomieszczenia napotkali zdziwiony wzrok reszty studentów Xavier'a.  
-To takie upokarzające…- mruknęła z przekąsem Rogue, aż w końcu dotarli do wyżej wymienionego pomieszczenia.  
Profesor Xavier przygotował odpowiednią maszynę.  
Popatrzył na wstępujące postacie.  
Podjechał do nich i wyciągnął rękę do Rogue. Wziął jeden włos, który zawieruszył się na jej ubraniu i powrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce.  
Wsadził próbkę do pojemnika, znajdującego się tuż obok ekranu.  
Wypisał kilka poleceń na komputerze. W metalowym sześcianie coś pisnęło i zaczęła się tam poruszać niebieskawa linia, która wydobywała z siebie błękitne światło.  
-_Trwa skanowanie- _cyfrowy głos odezwał się.  
-_Skanowanie zakończone- _znowu można było słyszeć.  
-Ej, co jest grane?- zapytała Rogue i omal co nie puściła kijka od szczotki.  
Profesor wcisnął kilka guzików i wydrukowało mu analizę próbki DNA rudowłosej dziewczyny.  
Zastanowił się przez moment wysilając wzrok, aby dostrzec małe literki.  
-Hmmm…- zaczął swoją krótką przemowę.  
Ruda ledwo co się tam nie skręcała z nerwów. No bo kto normalny wisi sobie w powietrzu nie wiedząc o tym z początku! Moment… ona jest już wystarczająca paranormalna…  
-Widocznie ich eksperymenty zadziałały zupełnie na odwrót jak planowano…- zaczął inwalida i odwrócił się do znudzonego trzymaniem kijka Logana i wściekłej Rogue.- Przyspieszyli u ciebie ewolucję, co teraz zresztą widać- popatrzył wymownie na wiszące w powietrzu nogi, które od dłuższego czasu rozpaczliwie szukały gruntu.  
-Czyli nie taka sytuacja jak u Alex?- mruknął adamantowy człowiek i przeniósł szczotkę do drugiej ręki, gdyż pierwsza zmęczyła się już ciągłym trzymaniem młodej dziewczyny.  
-Jaka sytuacja? Co się z nią dzieje?- spoważniała Ruda i pomyślała sobie, że chce stać się cięższa mimo lekkich wewnętrznych oporów. Efektem było poczucie gruntu pod nogami.  
Przez chwilę nikt nie odpowiadał na jej pytanie.  
-Co się z nią dzieje?- przesylabowała groźnie.

Scott i Jean siedzieli spokojnie w salonie i oglądali jakąś komedię lecącą na którymś z kolei kanale.  
Na jednej z kanap siedziało kilku nowych studentów, którzy postanowili przyłączyć się do X-men po incydencie w laboratorium.  
Jeden pokazywał drugiemu różne znaki w języku migowym.  
Był średniego wzrostu brunetem o piwnych oczach. Należał on do przystojnych mężczyzn z Instytutu i nie tylko.  
Naprzeciwko niego siedział wysoki chłopak z równie ciemnymi włosami jak „migowiec" oraz z ciemnymi brąz oczami. Wyglądał na wychudzonego.  
-Dobra Gerard. Czyli ona cię w końcu rzuciła?- odezwał się chłopak siedzący naprzeciwko tego pierwszego.  
-Bernard… ucisz się… staramy się coś oglądać…- mruknęła ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Poprawiła swoje dwa krótkie kucyki, krótsze kosmyki zaczesała za ucho i dalej oglądała komedię.  
Jean i Scott nie raczyli nawet spojrzeć na to, co się dzieje w około.  
Ze ściany zaczęła wychodzić głowa Kitty. Znajdowała się tuż obok ciemnowłosej dziewczyny.  
-Selda… mam prośbę…- zaczęła szeptać do ucha koleżanki.  
Dziewczyna z każdym słowem coraz bardziej wyglądała na zadowoloną.  
Shadowcat pokiwała lekko głową, po zakończeniu konwersacji i schowała się w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu.  
Indyjka wstała powoli ze swojego prawowitego miejsca i powoli ruszyła w stronę drzwi.  
Zacisnęła mocno ręce w pięści i po kilku sekundach trochę je rozluźniła.  
Dziewczyna zatrzymała się prosto przed Jean i Scott'em, którzy siedzieli na kanapie tuż przed wyjściem.  
-Selda… możesz się trochę…- zaczął Cyklop.  
Ciemnowłosa wyciągnęła otwarte ręce przed siebie. Na nich widniał opalizujące kryształki, którymi dmuchnęła w twarz Summers'a i Grey.  
Tamci natychmiast poczuli się senni, zamknęli oczy i słychać było ich głębokie i równomierne oddechy.  
Przed ścianę przeszła Kitty i przybiła piątkę Seldzie.  
-Dzięki…- uśmiechnęła się szeroko Pride i wyciągnęła przed siebie dwie obroże.  
Bernard i Gerard widząc metaliczne okręgi spoważnieli.  
-Kitty… powaliło cię? Co chcesz z tym zrobić?- zapytał chłopak- tłumacz. Jego brat przytaknął na znak, że chciał zadać dokładnie t samo pytanie.  
-Ludzie, wy jesteście tu nowi, więc nic tutaj nie zakapujecie…- mruknęła brunetka i wykorzystując swoją moc nałożyła obręcze na szyje ofiar.  
Wyglądają tak słodko…- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna widząc, jak Jean i Scott śpią obok siebie.  
-Kurt!- wrzasnęła na niemal całe gardło.  
Nie przejmowała się tym, że dwóch śpiących mutantów się obudzi bo w sumie rzeczy było to niemożliwe. Zapewniała o to Selda, kiedy opowiadała o swoich zdolnościach Profesorowi.  
W pomieszczeniu słychać było pufnięcie i wyczuć można było zapach siarki.  
-Meine Freunde, nieźle ich załatwiłaś- zaczepił Kurt wisząc na żyrandolu i huśtając się lekko na nim. Szybko z niego zeskoczył i stanął tuż obok Kitty.  
Podszedł do Scott'a i Jean, dotknął ich obiema rękoma i teleportował się.  
-Gdzie ich zabrał?- zapytała z ciekawości Selda.  
-Do sali walk. Stamtąd nie uciekną- wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu Pride, poczym widać było, jak jej ciało niknie w podłodze.  
Indyjka wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła na swoje miejsce. Dorwała pilota i przełączyła na MTV.  
W salonie nastała nieprzyjemna cisza. Słychać było tylko wyładowywanie się Berzerkera na kolejnym drzewie, oraz ryk muzyki z telewizora.  
-Co jest grane?- zniecierpliwił się Bernard.  
Selda uśmiechnęła się pod nosem przerywając swój akompaniament do ulubionej piosenki.  
-Bawią się w swatki- powiedziała nie spuszczając wzroku z ekranu telewizora.


	17. Chapter 17

Pierwsze, co poczuła, to że leży na czymś naprawdę zimnym. Coś także wisiało na jej szyi i z cicha pikało do siebie. Jej powieki ciężko się otworzyły. Czuła się śpiąco, ale umysł nie pozwalał jej już spać. Podniosła się lekko i podparła na łokciu. Ziewnęła z cicha i otworzyła szerzej oczy.  
Sala walk.  
Była zbyt oszołomiona, aby dotarło do niej, co się właściwie stało. Czuła się, jakby była pijana.  
W głowie kręciło się jej mocno, ale mimo to wstała z małymi oporami. Nogi miała jak z waty.  
Zażyłam coś, czy jak…- pomyślała. Jej umysł szybko doszedł do siebie i Jean przypomniała sobie całą sytuację przed jej zaśnięciem.  
Usłyszała głośny ziew zza pleców.  
Stanęła sztywno z mocno rozszerzonymi oczami.  
Czyżby to było możliwe…?  
Odwróciła się powoli nie odrywając stóp od podłoża.  
Za nią leżał Scott Summers, oszołomiony w skutek mocy Sleeper. Trochę się podniósł i oparł się o dłoń. Drugą ręką złapał się za głowę i pokręcił nią lekko.  
-Rety… co się dzieje…- mruknął chłopak. Brzmiało to właściwie trochę jak bełkot.  
Jean Grey nie spuszczała wzroku z mutanta.  
Sami, w sali walk! Jak to się stało!  
Summers wyczuł brak swoich okularów. Zaczął szukać ich dookoła jak ślepiec. Nic pod jego ręce nie wpadło.  
-O rany…- mruknął i usiadł po turecku.  
Usłyszał głośny oddech.  
-Ej… gdzie my jesteśmy?- zapytał nie otwierając oczu. Wiedział bowiem, jak to może się skończyć.  
-W…sali walk…- wymamrotała Grey. W końcu rozluźniła się i zaczęła chodzić wokół pomieszczenia w poszukiwaniu okularów Scott'a.  
Chłopaka trochę onieśmieliło. Zrozumiał, że są sami.  
-Kto nas tak urządził?- dopytywał się udając, że nic się nie stało.  
-Skąd mam wiedzieć?- wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna i kontynuowała swoje poszukiwania.  
W końcu spojrzała na Cyklopa ze współczuciem.  
Teraz jest jak ślepy, bez tych okularów…- pomyślała. I zauważyła coś.  
-Scott…- zaczęła niepewnie. Podeszła bliżej chłopaka i przyjrzała się „dekoracji" na szyi.- Otwórz oczy, proszę.  
-Co! Przecież wiesz, jak to się skończy!- Summers natychmiast wstał z miejsca prawie trącając przy tym Grey.  
-W razie czego osłonię się barierą!- powiedziała to, chociaż wiedziała, że w tej chwili jest to niemożliwe.  
Cyklop uspokoił się trochę.  
-Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy…- mruknął. Wsadził ręce do kieszeni i stanął w jednym miejscu.  
-Scott… proszę… nic mi nie zrobisz…- Jean zbiła trochę z tropu odpowiedź chłopaka. A może i on coś do niej czuje?  
Summers głęboko się zastanowił.  
-Ech… no dobra… powiedz gdzie mam strzelać…- zrezygnowany i smutny ton zabrzmiał w jego głosie.  
-Gdziekolwiek- odpowiedziała poważnie dziewczyna i przyglądała się twarzy kolegi.  
Scott westchnął głęboko i otworzył oczy.  
Nic się nie wydarzyło. Żadnej czerwonej, laserowej błyskawicy, charakterystycznego dźwięku… nic.  
Tego się Jean spodziewała.  
-Hej! Co się dzieje!- krzyknął zrozpaczony Scott. Po chwili jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że wcale nie czuje się smutno, z powodu utraty mocy. Wręcz ulżyło mu. Teraz będzie mógł zobaczyć świat, nie w odcieniach czerwieni, ale we wszystkich kolorach.  
-Tak podejrzewałam. Zamontowali nam obroże, które zatrzymują działanie genu X- odpowiedziała Jean patrząc na uradowaną minę kolegi.  
-_Ja, Meine Freunde- _usłyszeli z głośników.  
-Kurt!- krzyknęli razem Scott i Jean. Zwrócili swój wzrok na wieżyczkę kontrolną.  
-_I znowu zgadliście- _w tle słychać było śmiechy, należące do dwóch osób.  
-Kitty, Kurt! Wypuście nas! Co to w ogóle ma znaczyć!- denerwował się Cyklop. Teraz wyraźnie widział wszystkie kolory sali walk. Poprzednim razem wydawała mu się trochę żywsza. A teraz jest tu ciemno i trochę ponuro.  
-_Mamy trochę, ten, dość waszego zachowania. Weźcie się w garść i pogadajcie ze sobą o uczuciach- _odpowiedziała Pride i słychać było trzask.  
Rozłączyli się. Odeszli. Teraz to już są naprawdę sami.  
-Jakich uczuciach?- zapytała Scott'a trochę zdziwiona Jean.

Ruda szła ze spuszczoną głową po korytarzu. Jej twarz była wyraźnie zasmucona.  
Nie dość, że mam jakieś nowe, porąbane mutacje, to jeszcze ta ewolucja Alex…- myślała i chadzała powoli, rozglądając się wokoło za Jean, lub Kitty. Grey chciała przekazać wiadomość o stanie jej przyjaciółki, a Kitty to w końcu sublokatorka i równocześnie kumpela…  
Usłyszała ciche śmiechy, które zbliżały się w jej stronę. Z naprzeciwka wyszedł Kurt i Kitty wyraźnie czymś ubawieni.  
Zauważyli przed sobą Rogue.  
-Hej, Ruda!- uśmiechnęli się jeszcze szerzej i podeszli do dziewczyny.  
Ich obecność wcale nie poprawiła nastroju dziewczyny. Nadal była przybita.  
Alex, jej przyjaciółka, nie ta najlepsza, ale przyjaciółka, leżała teraz w szpitaliku walcząc ze swoją ewolucją. Walcząc o swoje życie.  
-Co ci, ten, się stało?- zapytała Kitty widząc niezadowoloną i smutną minę koleżanki.  
Rogue spojrzała na Kurta ze współczuciem. Nie mogła tego powstrzymać.  
Kurt nie będzie miał siostry…- rozmyślała. Kolejny zimny dreszcz przeszedł przez nią.  
-Ruda?- dopytywała się Pride.  
Dziewczyna nie odpowiadała przez moment. Chciała im wszystko teraz powiedzieć, wyrzucić to z siebie, ale obiecała.  
-Profesor o wszystkim powie na zebraniu- kiwnęła głową i przeszła obok Nightcrowler'a i Shadowcat. Minęła kilka drzwi, aż w końcu trafiła do swoich.  
-A swoją drogą, gdzie jest Jean?- zapytała podnosząc lekko głowę, ale nadal patrząc na drzwi.  
-A…są w sali walk i się tłumaczą między sobą- uśmiechnął się szeroko Kurt.  
-Aha…- Rogue otworzyła drzwi i już chciała wejść, kiedy dotarło do niej, co przed chwilą powiedział Wagner.- Jak to: tłumaczą?- zapytała trochę groźnie.  
-No… zmusiliśmy ich, aby wszystko sobie, ten, powiedzieli…- dodała nieśmiało Kitty i schowała swoje ręce za plecy. Bała się reakcji koleżanki.  
-Aha. Okay- Rogue weszła do pokoju i zamknęła drzwi z małym trzaskiem.  
-Myślisz, że jest wściekła?- Kurt spojrzał na koleżankę ze zmartwieniem.  
-Raczej nie… od razu by teraz wszczęła, ten, aferę- wzruszyła lekko ramionami brunetka poczym zeszła po schodach do kuchni, żeby coś przegryźć.

-_Wszyscy, proszę o zejście do salonu-_ słychać było na korytarzach głos profesora Xaviera.  
-O rety… czego znowu chce…- mruknął Bobby chowając pod poduszką najnowszy numer komiksu „Flash".  
Kilku innych uczniów tak samo zareagowało.  
Był to wieczór, zaczynały się ciekawe filmy, rozmowy między ewentualnymi sublokatorami i nauka do klasówek, które miały być następnego dnia.  
Mimo to uczniowie szybko zebrali się w dużym salonie, gdzie każdy nie miał problemu ze znalezieniem miejsca siedzącego.  
Znaleźli się tam także Scott i Jean, którzy od wyjścia z Sali Walk są pierwszą parą w Instytucie.  
-Mam dzisiaj dla was cztery wiadomości- zaczął jak zwykle poważnie profesor Xavier.  
Co niektórzy powywracali oczami, inni lekko pojękiwali.  
-Wszystkie dosyć krótkie, prócz jednej, tej ostatniej- Charles wyciągnął przed siebie palec wskazujący, poczym złożył ręce z powrotem w swój klasyczny sposób.  
-Pierwsza to jest to, że witamy Morph'a w naszych szeregach. Nareszcie postanowił zostać tu na stałe- inwalida wskazał na chłopaka, który siedział na poduszce w rogu pokoju.  
Wzrok wszystkich odwrócił się w jego stronę. Niektórzy zaczęli nawet klaskać.  
Po kilku sekundach wszyscy znowuż patrzyli na profesora.  
-Druga: gratuluję Kurtowi i Kitty za odwagę i za to, że wreszcie połączyliście tych dwoje- Xavier uśmiechnął się lekko i wskazał na Scott'a i Jean siedzących razem na kanapie.  
W pomieszczeniu słychać było „No nareszcie" albo „Ile można było czekać" wydobywane z ust najróżniejszych osób.  
-Trzecia: Rogue powróciła szybko do zdrowia, dodatkowo niespodziewanie ewoluowała- wskazał na swoją podopieczną.  
Siedziała ona na fotelu wyraźnie spochmurniała, smutna.  
-A co ona ma nowego?- palnął prosto z mostu Bobby.  
-Umiejętność latania, oraz niezwykłą siłę- odpowiedział spokojnie profesor.  
Po pomieszczeniu rozległy się przeraźliwe szepty.  
-No to teraz musicie uważać, żeby mnie nie wkurzyć- uśmiechnęła się blado Rogue.  
-Teraz czwarta i zarazem ostatnia wiadomość- Charles Xavier przybrał bardzo poważną minę i wbił na początku wzrok w podłogę. Potem popatrzył na swoich uczniów.  
-Chodzi o Alex- zaczął swoją „przemowę".


	18. Chapter 18

Nie wszyscy przyjaźnili się z Alex Darkholme, córką Mystique. W Instytucie Xaviera z pewnością nie lubili jej młodsi rekruci. Starsi bardziej się z nią dogadywali. To właśnie oni wyszli trochę smutni z zebrania.  
Reszta mutantów nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Wyszli tacy sami, jak weszli.  
Rogue i Gambit nie byli zaskoczeni wiadomością o stanie Alex. Przecież byli przedtem o tym uprzedzeni.  
-Pójdę do niej…- powiedziała cicho Jean i poszła w stronę windy, sprowadzającej na dół. Przeszła przez kilka korytarzy, aż doszła do szpitalika. Wzięła głęboki oddech i pchnęła metaliczne drzwi.  
Pomieszczenie ogłupiająco białe.  
Na środku sali szpitalne łóżko z leżącą na nim Alex. Nie była ona niczym przykryta. Po prostu na nim leżała. Ciągle miała na sobie ten srebrny strój. Rogue mówiła, że założyli jej to po to, aby utrzymać stałą temperaturę ciała.  
Wokół ciała sublokatorki mnóstwo maszynerii podtrzymującej życie.  
Jean podeszła bliżej przyjaciółki. Popatrzyła na jej bladą twarz. Wyglądała niemal jak nieboszczyk.  
Jednak nadal żyła. Grey słyszała pikanie, kiedy tylko zabiło Alex serce. A biło wolno. Niebezpiecznie wolno.  
Oddech Darkholme był płytki i równomierny.  
Jean ukucnęła obok przyjaciółki.  
-Alex… dlaczego się nie budzisz?- szepnęła.

Po Jean przyszedł Gambit. Rozmawiał z Darkholme, ale wiedział, że nie odpowie mu. Nie jest w tej chwili w stanie cokolwiek mówić.  
Pocieszał ją, mówił o swoich odczuciach, co się dzieje w Instytucie. Traktował ją mniej więcej tak, jakby była przytomna. Ale nie dotykał jej. Bestia mówił, że to sprawia jej ogromny ból. Przyzwyczaiła się już do tego łóżka, ale kiedy na nim kładziono ją, serce niemal wyskoczyło z piersi.  
Zaraz po wizycie Gambita przyszedł Kurt. Aż w końcu i Mystique, kiedy dowiedziała się o stanie swojej córki. Taka sytuacja trwała kilka dni, aż do czasu…

Beast sprawdzał kolejne odczyty maszyn podtrzymujących życie. Oczy mu się już kleiły. Strzegł życia Alex już prawie dwie doby, nie zmrużając oka.  
Zapisał kolejne dane i przeszedł do monitora z „life-line".  
Wypisał jakieś polecenie na klawiaturze i ponownie spojrzał na monitor.  
Miał wykaz tętna z ostatnich kilkunastu godzin. Wyraźnie wzrastało.  
Mutant uśmiechnął się do siebie.  
-Kryzys zażegnany- mruknął i zamknął notes.  
Usłyszał coraz szybsze bibczenie komputera.  
Popatrzył z powrotem na monitor.  
Tętno niebezpiecznie wzrastało.  
-Jasny gwint- syknął po czym popatrzył na dziewczynę.  
Oddychała ona bardzo szybko, płytko, równomiernie.  
Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe.  
Co się dzieje!- krzyknął w swoich myślach McCoy.  
Nagle bibczenie ustało i słychać było przeciągły, jakby gwizd.  
Beast rozszerzył oczy w przerażeniu.  
Natychmiast rozpoczął ratowanie życia Darkholme.  
Masaż serca, wpuszczenie powietrza do płuc, impuls elektryczny, masaż, powietrze, impuls. Nadal przeciągły gwizd. Żadnej reakcji.  
Powtarza czynności.  
Minęły cztery minuty. Bestia nadal nie rezygnował.  
-Tak nie może być!- niemal krzyknął i dalej próbował ratować życie.  
Dziesięć minut. Żaden efekt.  
Henry powoli przestał robić masaż serca. Spuścił ręce w dół, a następnie nerwowo odłączył komputer.  
Popatrzył na trupiobladą twarz Alex. Spuścił głowę ze smutkiem. Podszedł do najbliższego krzesła, opadł na nim i schował głowę w dłonie.  
Pierwsza osoba, która mu umarła. Ma ją teraz na sumieniu. To nie tak miało być. Alex miała się obudzić i cieszyć się życiem. A ona zginęła. Nie przeżyła ewolucji. Jak to przekazać innym?

-_Wszyscy uczniowie, proszę o zebranie się w salonie- _słychać było znajomy głos profesora. Jak zwykle opanowany i pełny zaufania.  
-Właśnie szłam na randkę!- zdenerwowała się Jubilee, ale w końcu przełamała się i poszła do tego znienawidzonego pomieszczenia, w którym ciągle odbywały się zebrania.  
Rogue wyszła z książką od języka angielskiego. Od kiedy dowiedzieli się nauczyciele z telewizji, że Ruda jest mutantką i ma nadzwyczajne moce, kazali jej się uczyć ponadprogramowo. Chcieli poznać możliwości paranormalnych ludzi.  
Ostatni uczeń wszedł do pomieszczenia i zamknął za sobą szczelnie drzwi. Na ostatnim zebraniu, które odbyło się dwa dni wcześniej, rozpoczęła się bójka pomiędzy Berzerkerem a Iceman'em. Wynik był oczywisty: salon zniszczony i część korytarza oblodzona i osmolona.  
Wszyscy wychowawcy w Instytucie mieli bardzo poważne miny. I wszyscy siedzieli.  
-Każdy znalazł sobie miejsce siedzące?- zapytał troskliwie Xavier.  
Słychać było znudzone „tak" z większości ust.  
-Czy Mystique przyszła?- Charles szepnął do Logana i zwrócił głowę w jego stronę.  
-Tak, Chuck, jest za tobą…- odpowiedział adamantowy człowiek.  
-Dobrze. Jak pewnie wiecie, mam dla was wiadomość. Dla niektórych, może być ona…- rozpoczął starannie ułożoną przemowę inwalida. Nie chciał zbyt gwałtownie powiedzieć tej informacji. Niektórzy mogliby bardzo źle na nią zareagować.  
-Dobra, Xavier. Przymknij dziób- słychać było zza pleców Charles'a. Wyszła tam Mystique i podeszła do inwalidy od przodu. Popatrzyła mu prosto w oczy. Jej wzrok był jak świder. I jeszcze do tego przerażający.  
-Wiadomo już, co jest z moją córką?- powiedziała to z niemałą złością. Nie lubiła, kiedy ktoś kręcił przed jej osobą. Potrafiła kogoś „przewiercić" na wylot.  
Xavier spuścił wzrok.  
-Skoro tak…- mruknął i podniósł z powrotem oczy mniej więcej na poziom pochylonej mistyczki.- Twoja córka… nie żyje- odpowiedział stanowczym tonem.  
Przez Jean, Gambita, Kurta, Rogue i Mystique przeszła jakby szpilka, błyskawica. Coś mocno ukłuło im serca.  
-Zmarła półtorej godziny temu…- dodał ciszej mężczyzna i wbił wzrok w podłogę.  
Mystique powoli wyprostowała się. Jej usta lekko drgały.  
-Nie Xavier…ty łżesz! KŁAMIESZ!- wrzasnęła.  
-Niestety… to prawda…- profesor nie odwrócił wzroku od podłoża.  
Mistyczka zacisnęła mocno ręce w pięści.  
-NIE!- wrzasnęła poczym zmieniła się w kruka i wyleciała pędem przed najbliższe okno.  
Jean mocno drgały usta. Z kącików oczu zaczęły wypływać łzy.  
Znała Alex ponad rok. Wiedziała o niej wszystko. Sublokatorka tyle samo wiedziała o Jean. Najlepsze przyjaciółki. Takiej nie miała od dawien dawna. A teraz odeszła. I nie wróci już.  
Jean wtuliła głowę w ramię Scott'a. Ten ją czule przytulił i nie odzywał się.  
Kurt siedział w miejscu z przerażeniem. Jemu także łzy leciały ciurkiem. Nie wstydził się ich. To była jego siostra. Znał ją tyle samo, ile Jean. Dostawali te same liściki od matki. Chciał z nią nadrobić osiemnaście lat rozłąki. Nieświadomości istnienia tego drugiego.  
Rogue powstrzymywała się od płaczu. Nie była wprawdzie z Alex aż tak zżyta jak Jean i reszta, ale mimo wszystko…  
Gambit wyszedł ze wściekłością z pomieszczenia. Wszedł po schodach tupiąc strasznie głośno i doszedł do pokoju. Trzasnął drzwiami i tam popłynęły mu łzy.  
Nie pożegnali się. Nie powiedział jej nic. Nic. Nie mógł. Ona była nieprzytomna. Nie mógł jej zupełnie pomóc. A tak chciał. Chciał aby żyła, aby zeszły się ich drogi. Ale tak się nie stało. I nie stanie się nigdy.  
Rzucił się na swoje łóżko.  
-Nie…nie…- jęczał sam do siebie.  
Wszystkie chwile spędzone obok Alex upłynęły mu w umyśle jak ułamek sekundy.  
Nawet ten notes, który specjalnie schował w bucie…  
To był wstrząs dla całego Instytutu. Po raz pierwszy ktoś tu umarł. Zawsze wszyscy myśleli, że będą żyć i nikt nie zginie. A tymczasem…  
Mimo to wszyscy rozsądnie się umyli i położyli do łóżek. Większość osób nie mogła zasnąć przez kilka godzin męcząc się myślą o tym, że kiedyś i on może tak skończyć. Po pierwszej w nocy wiele osób zasnęło, ale kilka ciągle zastanawiało się. Tak wyglądał, ten „sądny dzień" w Instytucie prof. Charles'a Xavier'a.

Mystique bez problemu dostała się do bazy, którą uważała za winną śmierci córki.  
Przelatywała przez korytarze, nad głowami co niektórych strażników. W końcu wylądowała naprzeciwko drzwi „Tylko dla personelu". Zmieniła się w Marlene Kuso i popatrzyła na zabezpieczenia.  
Głos, odcisk palca, karta. To nic dla mistyczki.  
-_Proszę podać hasło- _słychać było kobiecy, cyfrowy głos.  
No… tu już rodził się problem.  
Mystique zniecierpliwiła się. Z całej swojej siły i dodatkowej, napędzanej złością, kopnęła w drzwi. Te bez większych oporów ustąpiły jej miejsca.  
W środku pomieszczenia siedziało kilku fachowców, wypatrujących wszystkich błędów w systemie obronnym bazy.  
Teraz patrzyli z niemałym przerażeniem na mistyczkę.  
Każdy by się bał widząc wściekłą do granic Raven Darkholme.  
-Wy jajogłowi kretyni- syknęła i podeszła trochę do naukowców. Jeden z nich pospiesznie nacisnął guzik „Alarm". Nie działał. Mystique pomyślała o tym i kiedy wyważała drzwi zniszczyła także co niektóre obwody zabezpieczające.  
-Zabiliście moją córkę. Zabiliście! To wasza wina! ZAMORDOWALIŚCIE JĄ!- wrzeszczała bez opamiętania mistyczka.  
-Nie rozumiemy, o co pani chodzi…- jęknął jeden z naukowców.- My wam pomogliśmy…  
-Gwiżdżę na waszą pomoc. Przez was teraz moja córka leży na stole zimna i sztywna!- rzuciła się szybko na wykształconych ludzi i zaczęła z nimi niemałą bijatykę. W końcu wszyscy wylądowali nieprzytomni i mocno połamani pod ścianami.  
Mystique patrzyła na nich z nienawiścią.  
-Kiedyś odpłacę się wam o wiele gorzej- syknęła, a następnie zmieniła kształt w Marlene Kuso i wyszła niepostrzeżenie z bazy wojskowej.

Leżał w łóżku ciągle rozmyślając o tym dniu. Nie mógł się pogodzić ze śmiercią Alex.  
Wprawdzie podrywaczem to on był, ale przestawał z upływem dni. Nawet notes gdzieś wyrzucił. Nie był mu w końcu potrzebny. A potem wyskoczyła sprawa z porwaniem, eksperymentami, ewolucją… aż w końcu śmiercią.  
Przewrócił się na drugi bok i przyglądał się obramowanemu zdjęciu, na którym był on, Alex i kilka innych osób podczas meczu, który rozgrywali w któryś weekend.  
Wspomnienia czar- pomyślał chłopak i uśmiechnął się blado do siebie.


	19. Chapter 19

Otworzyła bardzo powoli oczy.  
Świat widziała zamazany, ale oczy powoli przyzwyczajały się do półciemności, panującej w pomieszczeniu. Poczuła jak zmienia się coś. Po chwili z powrotem była sobą.  
Udało się! Nie wierzyła w to niemal. Udało się jej!  
Poczuła dreszcz przechodzący przez jej całe ciało. Trwał on kilkadziesiąt sekund.  
Odzyskała czucie we wszystkich koniczynach.  
Nabrała głębokiego chałstu powietrza. Świeże. Nie to sprężone, które zatrzymała u siebie w organizmie.  
Wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie i zdjęła białą pościel, nałożoną na jej ciało. Usiadła na łóżku i popatrzyła na siebie w lustrze, które wisiało naprzeciw niej.  
Nie zmieniła się za bardzo. Tylko była trochę bledsza niż zwykle.  
Szybko stanęła na nogach.  
Dokonałam niemożliwego- uśmiechnęła się do siebie z zadowoleniem.  
Nagle zaczęło się jej silnie kręcić w głowie.  
Mimo to powoli ruszyła przed siebie, do windy wyprowadzającej na piętro.  
Chciała wszystkich powiadomić, że wyzdrowiała. Zapewne uważają, że jest martwa. Ale to nie była prawda. Umarła tylko na kilka godzin. A teraz powraca do życia.  
Podpierała się ścian i szła dalej. Wjechała windą na piętro, wyszła z niej i kontynuowała swoją „podróż". Podpierała się ściany, niemal leżała na niej. W końcu trąciła coś po drodze. Spadło to na podłogę i zbiło się, ale trochę ciszej jak powinno, bo wykładzina zamortyzowała upadek popękanych kawałków.  
Dziewczyna nie przejęła się tym zbytnio i brnęła dalej.  
Oparła się o kolejne drzwi, kiedy one nagle otwarły się. Wpadła ona do środka. Na domiar złego, na kogoś spadła.

Leżał i rozmyślał gapiąc się na plamy od wody na suficie, kiedy usłyszał cichy trzask rozbijanego naczynia szklanego.Gwałtownie podniósł się z łóżka i nasłuchiwał dalej.  
Wstał i powoli zmierzał do drzwi. Wziął jakiś przedmiot i naładował go swoją energią.  
Szybko otworzył drzwi i poczuł jak coś na niego spada. Sam się przewrócił i szybko odładował przedmiot, aby przypadkiem nie wybuchł.  
To coś, co na niego spadło, to była ewidentnie dziewczyna.  
Podniosła się ona powoli i potrząsła lekko głową.  
Gambit zrobił przysiad i gładził swoją łepetynę.  
-Remy!- słychać było półszept dziewczyny i imiennik poczuł ciężar na szyi.  
Dość tego… zostałem dzisiaj zdołowany, bo straciłem kochaną przeze mnie osobę, pobity, i jeszcze mam być duszony!- krzyknął do siebie w myślach.  
Po chwili zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. Tylko dwie osoby w Instytucie znały jego prawdziwe imię.  
To był profesor i ś.p. Alex. Profesor to z pewnością nie mógł być, bo on nie ma damskiego głosu, a na pewno wypowiedziała jego imię dziewczyna, która wpadła do jego pokoju.  
Gambit zdjął ręce dziewczyny ze swojej szyi i przypatrzył się osobnikowi.  
-Alex?- nie mógł uwierzyć własnym uszom, że wypowiedział jej imię, oraz własnym oczom, że ją w tej chwili widzi.- To chyba sen…- uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
-Nie, nie. To jawa…ja ci wytłumaczę…- zaczęła dziewczyna, ale mężczyzna uciszył ją delikatnym pocałunkiem.

Usłyszał alarm Cerebro. Przeniósł się z łóżka na wózek inwalidzki, i pojechał do okrągłego pomieszczenia.  
-_Uwaga, odkrycie- _powtarzał kobiecy, cyfrowy głos.  
Xavier podjechał bliżej ekranu.  
_-Tożsamość potwierdzona w danych bazy- _na ekranie pokazywała się mapa, która zaznaczała dokładne położenie mutanta. Obraz zatrzymał się nad Instytutem, kiedy obok pojawiła się siatka głowy, oraz ciała danego mutanta.  
Zaraz pod tym pokazało się coś takiego po raz drugi.  
Komputer powoli dobierał kolory, układ ciała, zarysy twarzy itp.  
-_Imię: Remy LeBeu. Miejsce zamieszkania: Instytut Profesora Xaviera. Lat_- cyfrowy głos dyktował dane zaraz po pojawieniu się pierwszej postaci.  
Pojawiła się i druga.  
-Niemożliwe…- szepnął Charles.  
-_Imię: Alex Darkholme. Miejsce zamieszkania: Instytut Profesora Xaviera- _wokół własnej osi kręciła się postać wyżej wymienionej.  
Inwalida patrzył na to z niedowierzaniem.  
W końcu skupił się i prześledził cały Instytut w poszukiwaniu niegdyś zmarłej dziewczyny.  
Znalazł ją. Była w pokoju z Gambitem i coś rozmawiali ze sobą po cichu.  
„Alex, proszę o natychmiastowe znalezienie się w moim gabinecie. Wiem, że żyjesz" wysłał bezpośrednio do umysłu dziewczyny taką wiadomość.  
Po kilkunastu sekundach, teleportował się tam Kurt, poczym zmienił kształt na Alex.  
-Cerebro… to dziwne uczucie to była zmiana wyglądu. Zdjęliście mi obrożę po stwierdzeniu mojego zgonu…- zgadła dziewczyna i patrzyła na profesora.  
-Przede wszystkim wytłumaczysz mi, co się stało. Poza tym, pokażesz się reszcie dopiero podczas porannego zebrania. Czy to jasne?- zaczął ostro Charles Xavier.  
-Tak, sir- zażartowała sobie dziewczyna. Usiadła na fotelu, naprzeciwko profesora i zaczęła mu wszystko tłumaczyć.

Ranek. Natalie pomogła tym razem Jessi w robieniu śniadania dla Instytutu. Wyszło im naprawdę dobre. Nikt nie zauważył nieobecności jednej osoby…  
-Chcę, abyście wszyscy zebrali się zaraz w salonie- powiedział profesor dopijając swoją poranną kawę.  
-No nie… jaka teraz będzie wiadomość? Że zamykamy Instytut i mamy stąd spadać, bo wszyscy zginęli?- wyszeptał Berzerker i wsunął ostatni gryz swojej kiełbaski.  
Po sprzątnięciu jadalni i pozmywaniu brudów zebrano się w salonie i bacznie patrzono na profesora.  
Do pomieszczenia niepostrzeżenie wślizgnęli się Gambit trzymając za rękę już w normalnym ubraniu Alex.  
-Wiem, że prosiliście o zwolnienie was jutro ze szkoły, z powodu żałoby…- zaczął Xavier patrząc na swoich przybitych trochę uczniów.- Niestety, nie mogę spełnić waszej prośby.  
Słychać było protesty, pytania dlaczego i inne tego typu rzeczy.  
-Ja tego nie powiem. Ona to zrobi- wskazał na stojącą z tyłu Alex Darkholme.  
Wszyscy bez wyjątku wybałuszyli oczy.  
Wychowawcy z początku w ogóle nie widzieli dziewczyny.  
Bestia omal nie zemdlał. Przecież ona umarła mu w rękach! Przynajmniej teoretycznie…  
-Eee…ten…cześć?- zaczęła nieśmiało dziewczyna machając do nich ręką.  
-To nie jest Alex! To jakaś podpucha!- krzyknął któryś z uczniów.  
Dziewczyna niewiele myśląc zmieniła się w Kitty i przeszła swoją rękę przez ścianę.  
-No to pewne, że to ona- mruknął inny.  
We wszystkich, którym zależało na Alex, rozpościerała się radość. Jean podeszła do swojej sublokatorki i zaczęła ją tulić po przyjacielsku. Łzy, tym razem radości, spłynęły jej po policzkach.  
Całej reszcie ulżyło. Nikt nie umarł w Instytucie. Ich obawy zostały rozwiane.  
-A teraz wytłumacz im, dlaczego tak się działo- profesor wskazał na swoich podopiecznych, którzy nie mogli wyjść z podziwu nagłego powrotu z martwych.  
Darkholme wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli wypuściła powietrze.  
-Więc to było tak- rozpoczęła swoje tłumaczenia.- Podczas mojej ewolucji- śpiączki, jak kto woli, miałam problem z opanowaniem osobowości, w które się przemieniłam. Jak większość wie, miałam z nimi problemy także wcześniej. Zakazałam Jean zdejmować mi obroży, ponieważ gdyby ktoś przejął nade mną kontrolę, chodzi mi o osobowości, to mógł by zmienić kształt i stać się takim na przykład zdecydowanie wredniejszym przekładem Kurta- tu wskazała na swojego brata.  
-Ej!- krzyknął z udawanym obrażaniem się.  
-W każdym razie- kontynuowała dziewczyna. Wszyscy słuchali ją z największym zaciekawieniem.- Nie mogłam ich pokonać z prostego względu: miałam na sobie obrożę, czyli teoretycznie walczyłam ciałem, a nie duchem. Postanowiłam zmagazynować jak najwięcej energii, dzięki której mój umysł by ciągle pracował. Sprężyłam w swoim organizmie powietrze, nie pytajcie jak, i zastopowałam prace serca w wyniku czego, zaczęłam walczyć tylko i wyłącznie umysłem. W końcu po kilku godzinach wygrałam walkę z osobowościami, tracąc przy tym umiejętność multiplikowania się. Ewoluowałam. Jedna moc, rozwinęła się kosztem drugiej.  
Zakończyła swoje tłumaczenia i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Była tam absolutna cisza.  
-Sprytnie obmyślone…- stwierdził po chwili Morph. Reszta zaraz za nim wtórowała. Młodzi rekruci byli tylko teraz dla Alex mili. Potem mieli zamiar być dalej tacy sami, jak byli dla niej przed jej ewolucją.  
-W końcu zdecydowałam- powiedziała głośno dziewczyna, aby wszyscy usłyszeli.- Znam poglądy wszystkich stron. Magneto: odpada, starał się mnie porwać i chce wojny z ludźmi. Brotherhood: odpada, nikt mnie tam nie akceptuje, a w ich syfiastym domu nie da się mieszkać.  
Profesor oczekiwał tego jednego zdania, które zapewni mu nowego i zdolnego bardzo rekruta. Kurtowi zapewni widok swojej siostry na codzień, a Gambitowi: dziewczynę.  
-Profesorze Xavier, i jego rekruci- Alex zbierała się na to zdanie niemal całą noc. Oznacza ono zawiedzenie matki, ale bycie obok przyjaciół i innych kochanych przez nią osób.- Chcę przyłączyć się do X-men'ów.

**I w ten oto sposób zakańczam moją opowieść o ewolucji, siły przyjaźni i matczynej miłości. Jestem pełna podziwu dla tych osób, które wytrzymały przez te 78 stron. Ja bym nie dała tak rady. Kończę to opowiadanie po około 2 latach 22.07.2003 o godzinie 4:25 rano. Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy mnie wspomagali w pisaniu tego fan fic'a, webmasterom, którzy zamieszczali je na swoich stronach, oraz producentom, że w ogóle wyprodukowali taki serial jak „X-men: Evolution". W końcu znalazłam nazwę na to opowiadanie (tak z miesiąc temu znalazłam :P) „Kłopotliwa mutacja". Jeżeli kogoś to interesuje, to Jean i Scott zostali małżeństwem i mieli synka (to wiadome :D), Alex i Gambit również zostali małżeństwem, tak samo jak Rogue i Max. Nie ma to jak szczęśliwe zakończenie :)  
**

4


End file.
